YOUR CHILD
by Ai Cute
Summary: Harry menggeleng resah. Ini tidak baik. Kenapa ia selalu bermimpi bercinta dengan seorang pria saat bulan purnama tiba? Kenapa justru ia merasakan kebahagian dan yang tidak diakuinya merasa utuh saat ia bersama dengan pria dalam mimpinya itu? Kenapa harus 'Dia? Lanjutan Mate Seraphim.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Your Child

By

Ai Cute

Summary : Harry menggeleng resah. Ini tidak baik. Kenapa ia selalu bermimpi bercinta dengan seorang pria saat bulan purnama tiba? Kenapa justru ia merasakan kebahagian dan yang tidak diakuinya merasa utuh saat ia bersama dengan pria dalam mimpinya itu? Kenapa harus 'Dia'?

Lanjutan Mate Seraphim.

WARNING : Mengandung unsur BL, Mpreg, dan segala umpatan kasar lainnya.

Pair : Sementara DraAsto, DraRry

Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione 30 tahun

Astoria 27 tahun

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter One**

 **Warning Lemon**

Di sebuah kamar yang mewah dan berukuran 'wah', tampak dua insan manusia sedang melakukan olah raga malam. Keduanya bergulat dengan panas di atas ranjang king size beralaskan seprei dari kain sutra warna putih tulang, yang disulam motif burung merak dengan benang emas. Seprei itu kusut seiring panasnya aktivitas keduanya. Mereka saling memagut, menyentuh, dan membelai tubuh polos pasangannya dengan tidak sabaran untuk menyalurkan nafsu birahi yang menggelegak.

"H-Harry!" panggil Draco dengan suara terputus-putus dan serak karena nafsu. Tubuhnya bergetar nikmat saat kedua tangan Harry yang halus dan hangat membelai kulit punggungnya yang lembab, basah oleh keringat. Kaki jenjang Harry yang jenjang mengait di pinggangnya, menggesek kulit telanjang Draco dengan irama yang teratur dan menggoda, membakar gairah Draco hingga ia takut tubuhnya akan hangus karena tekanan gairah yang dirasakannya. Di bawah sana, Draco junior sibuk menggempur hole Harry, kekasihnya tanpa ampun, membuat kekasihnya itu mendesah penuh nikmat dan lalu membawanya terbang ke langit ketujuh.

"D-Draco," balas Harry tak kalah seraknya. "A-aku sudah tidak k-kuat," imbuhnya dengan tubuh gemetar karena nikmat yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Kakinya mengejang kuat. Harry merasakan ini sudah sampai batasnya. Sebentara lagi ia klimaks.

"T-tahan Harry. Sama-sama, Oke?" bujuk Draco setengah menggeram setengah meracau, sehingga tidak terdengar dengan jelas. Tubuh Draco kini ikut tegang seperti Harry. Ia juga sudah sampai puncaknya. Sesuatu yang panas mengalir deras keluar dari kejantanannya, masuk ke dalam hole Harry. Cairan putih keruh dan kental itu memenuhi liang penuh kenikmatan milik Harry dan sebagian meluber, keluar dari hole Harry.

 **End Lemon**

Setelah menyemburkan inti sarinya, tubuh Draco lemas. Ia menghujamkan kedua sikunya kuat-kuat di atas ranjang, menahan diri supaya tidak ambruk menimpa tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Ia menatap Harry sayu, penuh cinta. "Aku mencintaimu, Love. Sangat. H-Ha.."

"Aku juga sayang." jawab sosok yang tengah ditindihnya itu.

Draco tersentak kaget. Suara itu.. 'Itu tidak seperti suara Harry.' pikirnya. Suaranya cempreng melengking seperti suara khas seorang wanita. Draco memfokuskan penglihatannya. Sekarang, setelah nafsu tidak lagi menutupi akal sehatnya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang tengah ditindihnya itu.

Draco buru-buru bangkit dari posisinya, melihat sekitarnya. Ini kamarnya, kamar yang sudah ia tempati bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tapi, ia tidak telanjang bulat. Ia masih berpakaian secara lengkap. Hanya resleting celana panjangnya yang terbuka memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang menjulur lemas keluar. Dari ujungnya menetes cairan kental warna putih dengan baunya yang khas, menunjukkan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Ia lalu melirik pada sosok yang tadi ditindihnya. Sosok itu juga masih berpakaian, meski lebih acak-acakan darinya. Roknya terangkat ke atas dan mengumpul di pinggang, memperlihatkan kakinya yang putih jenjang dan kini kotor oleh leleran sperma yang tadi Draco semburkan. Bagian depan gaunnya terbuka, memperlihatkan putting susunya yang mencuat, menantang Draco untuk menjamahnya. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang tergerai di atas bantal sutra berwarna emas, menatap sayu Draco. "Draco," katanya menyadarkan lamunan Draco

'Sial,' umpatnya dalam hati. Ia ingat sekarang. Ia tidak sedang bercinta dengan Harry-nya, melainkan dengan Astoria, istri sahnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Draco masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya. Ia melepas bajunya secara terburu-buru dan lalu melemparnya sembarangan sebelum ia membakarnya. Tidak. Ia tidak akan sudi memakai pakaian yang sudah ia kenakan untuk bercinta dengan orang lain, selain Harry-nya.

Draco menyalakan shower. Air memancar dari atas kepala, membasahi kepalanya dan lalu sekujur tubuhnya. Lalu, ia mengambil sabunnya, menggosok kulitnya dengan kasar untuk menghilangkan jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkan Astoria pada tubuhnya saat mereka bercinta tadi.

Selalu seperti ini. Dia selalu merasa bersalah tiap kali ia menyentuh Astoria. Hatinya selalu berkata jika ia telah dan sedang mengkhianati Harry. Aneh, bukan? Ya, ini sangat aneh mengingat Astoria secara teknis pasangan sahnya, sedangkan Harry? Harry hanyalah kekasih sepihaknya. Dalam cerita ini, Harry hanyalah kekasih yang ia klaim secara pihak. Hanya dalam imaginasinya. Tidak di dunia nyata.

Setelah bersih, ia mematikan showernya dan mengenakan jubah mandinya, untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Ceklek! Suara handle ditarik ke bawah. Draco melangkah memasuki kamarnya lagi, hanya untuk mengambil pakaiannya dan lalu keluar lagi. Tangannya sudah siap menarik handle pintu kamarnya, ketika Astoria menegur Draco.

"Kau mau kemana, sayang?"

Draco mendengar nada kecewa dari suaranya. Draco tahu, ia adalah pria brengsek yang selalu saja mengecewakan dan memberi luka pada istrinya. Tapi, ia bisa apa? Ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang punya hati dan perasaan. Ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, jika ia tak sanggup tidur seranjang dengan Astoria sepanjang malam. Itu menyiksa mentalnya. "Ke kamarku," jawab Draco dingin.

"Tak bisakah kau berbaik hati menemaniku malam ini, Drake. Anggap saja hadiah ultahku yang terlalu awal," bujuknya.

"Maaf. Lain kali saja." Jawabnya dingin. Bahkan menyebut nama kecil istrinya pun, Draco enggan, seolah mereka dua orang asing yang dipaksa tinggal dalam satu atap. Well, itu ada benarnya sih. Mereka memang dua orang asing yang dipaksa menikah demi melestarikan nama besar Malfoy. Bagi Draco, pernikahannya tak lebih dari sebuah statusm hanya untuk mendapatkan pewaris. Ia tak pernah mencintai istrinya, karena ada nama lain yang sudah bertahta dan merajai hatinya, hingga detik ini.

"Kapan tepatnya?" bentak Astoria dengan tidak sabaran. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya, menghampiri Draco, suaminya. "Kita sudah menikah selama 7 tahun, Draco. Tapi, kenapa sikapmu masih dingin padaku? Kenapa kau tak pernah mau tidur sekamar denganku? Apa salahku? Apa kekuranganku? _Please, tell me_." Katanya setengah terisak berusaha memeluk lengan Draco, membujuk Draco agar mau menamaninya.

Hati Draco seperti diremat-remat, dihantui perasaan bersalah, karena lagi-lagi ia harus mengecewakan Astoria, istrinya. Demi Tuhan! Astoria tidak salah apa-apa. Ia seorang istri yang baik, pasangan yang sempurna. Satu-satunya kesalahannya adalah jatuh cinta pada Draco, suaminya. Satu-satunya kesalahannya adalah menginginkan Draco secara utuh, hanya untuknya. Itu sesuatu yang tak bisa Draco berikan. Tak akan pernah bisa.

Draco memejamkan matanya, menata hati dan pikirannya. Dengan halus, ia melepaskan pelukan Astoria."Maaf," ujar Draco lirih sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya kembali.

"Aaargghh…" raung Astoria kesal, melemparkan bantal-bantalnya pada pintu tempat Draco menghilang. Lalu, ambruk di atas ranjangnya. Bulir-bulir air mata keluar menetes dari kelopak matanya. Selalu seperti ini. Ia selalu ditinggalkan seorang diri di kamar mereka, usai bercinta. Itu pun jarang terjadi. Sebulan sekali pun tidak pasti. Astoria terisak-isak dengan suara lirih. "Kenapa Draco? Kenapa kau tak bisa mencintaiku?" gumamnya dengan hati yang pedih.

Terkadang Astoria bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Mau-maunya dia dipermainkan Draco, dijadikan tempat pelampiasan nafsunya. Ia tidak bodoh. Ia tahu, saat menyentuhnya, Draco pasti tengah membayangkan orang lain. Orang itulah yang suaminya bayangkan disentuh, dicap, dan diajaknya bercinta. Bukannya Astoria.

Kau tahu, itu menyakitkan. Sangat. Hati Astoria terluka, berdarah dan bernanah. Tapi…, ia bisa apa. Ia terlalu mencintai Draco hingga ia tak memperdulikannya. Ia tak perduli, meski ia hanyalah pelarian saja. Namun sampai kapan? Dari hari ke hari hatinya semakin sakit tak tertahankan.

"Drake, kenapa kau begitu kejam? Tak bisakah kau mencintaiku, meski sedikit saja?" katanya lirih. Astoria lalu larut dalam lamunannya hingga akhirnya tertidur. Aroma Draco yang tertinggal di kasur itu jadi aroma terapinya, memberinya sedikit kekuatan untuk bertahan.

Di kamarnya yang lain, Draco tengah memandang penuh cinta foto seseorang yang menempel memenuhi semua dinding kamar. "Harry! Love! Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Apa kau bahagia? Apa kau merindukanku?" tanyanya.

Draco melangkah ke depan, meraba setiap inchi patung telanjang yang dibentuk sangat indah dari batu pualam. Ia mencium bibir patung itu sepenuh hati, seolah ia sedang mencium kekasihnya. "Selamat tidur Love. Aku harap kau memimpikan aku dalam mimpimu," doanya sebelum mengakhiri ciumannya. Ia lalu melepas patung itu dan menuju ranjangnya yang di sampingnya ada boneka dengan bentuk Harry dan lalu jatuh ke alam mimpi.

Draco tidak tahu, jika ia tengah dipandangi seseorang yang transparan. Matanya tampak sendu, menatap dada Draco yang turun naik dengan teratur. "Semua akan berakhir indah pada waktunya. Jika sebuah kisah tidak happy ending, berarti kisahnya belum berakhir," kata sosok transparan itu sebelum menghilang.

SKIP TIME

Bulan purnama bersinar terang benderang malam ini. Berkas cahayanya menerangi kegelapan malam yang membungkus bumi. Salah satunya menyeruak masuk menembus tirai kain tipis yang menutupi kaca jendela kamar Harry, salah satu kamar yang ada di kediaman Grimmould Place no 12.

Harry terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ia beberapa kali membalikkan tubuhnya miring ke kanan, ke kiri, dan kadang-kadang terlentang. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kain seprei yang mengalasi ranjangnya kuat-kuat, seolah menahan sesuatu. Kedua kakinya mengejang, menyalurkan desakan hormon-hormon yang bekerja dalam tubuhnya.

"Nggg… ah..ah.. Faster… faster…" Desahnya meracau, masih dengan mata terpejam erat. Bahkan dalam setengah sadar pun, ia bisa merasakan gelenyar nikmat dalam tubuhnya. Rupanya, Harry, tokoh utama kita yang lain tengah mimpi bercinta. Erangannya terdengar semakin keras, memenuhi setiap penjuru kamarnya hingga akhirnya tak terdengar lagi. Setelahnya, celana yang dikenakannya basah oleh sebuah cairan dengan bau yang khas saat seseorang habis melakukan sesuatu yang berbau seksual.

Mata Harry terbuka, menatap sayu langit-langit kamarnya, merasakan gelenyar nikmat itu masih tersisa di tubuhnya. Otaknya merenung, mengingat-ingat mimpinya. Ia bermimpi berada di sebuah kamar yang luas dengan perpaduan warna merah, hijau, dan emas yang cantik. Harry bisa menilai perabotan mengisi kamar itu pastilah mahal dan juga antik, seperti perabotan era abad 18-an. 'Itu pasti kamar milik bangsawan,' pikirnya dengan enggan.

Harry tak mempermasalahkannya. Sungguh. Yang jadi masalah adalah isi mimpinya. Ia bermimpi bercinta dengan seseorang. Tepatnya seorang laki-laki. Wajahnya memang anonym, tapi Harry tahu pasangannya seorang pria. Harry masih ingat bagaimana pria itu membelai sekujur tubuhnya yang telanjang dan lalu.. ukh… perut Harry bergolak mual ketika ia teringat mimpinya. Pria itu menyodokkan miliknya pada holenya yang sempit.

Ia tahu itu menjijikkan karena ia seorang straight, bukan pecinta sejenis. Tapi, sungguh, ia merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya saat holenya dipenuhi milik pria itu. Harry merasa seperti dibawa terbang ke langit, saat mereka mencapai puncak. Oh, God. Ia bahkan masih bisa mengingat sensasi saat tangannya menggenggam rambut pirang platina pria itu.

Harry menggeleng resah. Ini tidak baik. Kenapa ia selalu bermimpi bercinta dengan seorang pria saat bulan purnama tiba? Kenapa justru ia merasakan kebahagian dan yang tidak diakuinya merasa utuh saat ia bersama dengan pria dalam mimpinya itu? Kenapa harus 'Dia'?

Apa jangan-jangan tanpa sepengetahuannya ia memiliki disorientasi seksual? Harry bergidik ngeri, membayangkan dirinya jadi pria gay. Tapi… Ah, tidak. Ia yakin 100%, ia normal. Buktinya, ia tak pernah mengalami kondisi terangsang saat ia berhubungan baca bersosialisasi dengan pria manapun yang ditemuinya. Dia hanya terangsang dan menjadi sosok yang lain hanya bersama dengan pria dalam mimpinya itu. Jadi.. apa arti mimpi-mimpinya selama ini?

Harry mengerang frustasi, mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sejak awal sudah acak-acakan. Ia dengan ogah-ogahan turun dari ranjangnya untuk membersihkan diri. Ia tak nyaman dengan sesuatu yang lengket di tubuhnya. Dalam benaknya, ia sudah menyusun daftar nama wanita yang akan ia kencani besok malam agar ia tidak terbayang-bayang oleh mimpi basahnya yang menjijikkan ini.

TBC

Aku tahu banyak yang kecewa dengan ending Mate Seraphim yang berakhir menggantung. Karena itu, Ai membuat sekuelnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Your Child

By

Ai Cute

Summary : Harry menggeleng resah. Ini tidak baik. Kenapa ia selalu bermimpi bercinta dengan seorang pria saat bulan purnama tiba? Kenapa justru ia merasakan kebahagian dan yang tidak diakuinya merasa utuh saat ia bersama dengan pria dalam mimpinya itu? Kenapa harus 'Dia'?

Lanjutan Mate Seraphim.

WARNING : Mengandung unsur BL, Mpreg, dan segala umpatan kasar lainnya.

Pair : Sementara DraAsto, DraRry

Author Note : Ai senang, ternyata sambutan para reader cukup bagus. Kirain dah lupa dengan fic MS. Sebelumnya Ai ucapin terima kasih bagi yang udah baca dan mereview cerita ini. Dan, maaf jika Ai hanya membalas beberapa review.

Hina Devilujoshi : Yup Drarry.

Mei-cha : Terima kasih untuk cintanya.

Drarry Shipper : Seting sebelum Draco bercerai. Kan di MS nggak diceritain kenapa mereka cerai dan kenapa Draco menikahi Astoria dan bukannya mengejar Harry. aku nggak terlalu suka chara Astoria, tapi juga nggak benci, jadi Ai mutusin nggak bakal bashing chara ini. Astoria nggak akan ku buat se-bitch seperti chara Ginny. Tapi, yup ia bakal jadi korban di sini bahkan jadi benang merah bersatunya Drarry.

Sosok transparan dan mimpi basah Harry berhubungan dengan kisah Harry sebagai Seraphim. Siapa dia? Yang jelas bukan Draco_dracula karena sosoknya sudah melebur bersama Draco di dimensi sekarang.

Harry bukan gay. Ia straight. Jika ia tidak pernah bisa sama cewek, itu karena ia dihukum untuk tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai dan dicintai. Efek samping karena ia menghapus hukum mate.

Prof creau : cerita ini lanjutan cerita MS. Draco-Astoria punya anak bernama Scorpius. Sedangkan untuk anak Drarry? Belum Ai pikirin namanya. Antara ngambil chara yang ada di HP atau bikin OC.

Sekian dulu balasan reviewnya. Sekarang lanjut ke cerita. Chekidot.

Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione 30 tahun

Astoria 27 tahun

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter TWO**

Di pagi buta ini, Astoria sudah berdiri di depan kamar anaknya. Tak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya. Mata coklat gelapnya menatap dingin kamar anak semata wayangnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, yang jelas itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik, ditilik dari sorot matanya.

'Aku harus berhasil,' pikirnya menenangkan hatinya yang saat ini berkecamuk penuh pertentangan, antara meneruskan atau membatalkan rencananya. Ia tahu ini gila karena ini berarti ia harus melukai anak kandungnya sendiri. Tapi, ia tak bisa mengundurnya apalagi membatalkannya karena.. yach.. bagaimanapun ini juga demi masa depan anaknya juga. Well, maksudnya sedikit untuk kebahagiaan Scorpie, namun lebih banyak lagi untuk kepentingan Astoria.

Ia sudah tak tahan dengan keadaan ini, dimana dirinya dianggap transparan oleh Draco. Keberadaannya seolah antara ada dan tiada. Ia tak suka dijadikan pajangan cantik untuk dipamerkan. Ia ingin dilihat. Ia ingin dianggap. Dia butuh dicintai oleh suaminya. Apa itu salah? Tidak, ia tidak salah. Ia istri Draco dan ia berhak untuk memperjuangkan cinta Draco. Dan, itu dimulai dari mencari tahu siapa 'Dia' yang begitu dicintai Draco, duri dalam rumah tangganya.

Itulah yang membawa Astoria berada di depan kamar anaknya pagi ini. Astoria menghembuskan nafas, menata hatinya, lalu membuka pintu kamar anaknya secara perlahan. Ia mengangkat tongkat sihirnya. Ujung tongkatnya mengarah pada Scorpious yang tengah tertidur lelap dengan imutnya. Ia melafalkan mantra non verbal dan setelah itu menghilang ke tempat persembunyiannya. Otaknya menghitung menit demi menit jarum jam yang berjalan.

'Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi,' batinnya. Tepat di menit ke 45 dari jam 5, terdengar suara 'Braak! Gedebuk!' mengerikan dari kamar Scorpious. Lalu, terdengarlah suara tangisan si balita malang itu. Namun, Astoria tidak tergerak menghampiri kamar anaknya untuk menolongnya, melainkan menunggu di tempat persembunyiannya sambil melihat jam tangannya. Otaknya mengukur setiap detik dan menitnya, dengan harapan semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya.

Suara 'Ctar' terdengar dari dalam kamar Scorpious di menit ke 47. Itu menunjukkan Hawkskin, peri rumahnya sudah datang untuk mengurus Scorpious. Suara nyanyian sumbangnya terdengar di satu menit berikutnya mengiringi tangisan Scorpious. Sampai saat ini, semua masih berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya, dengan presisi waktu mendekati 100%. Sekarang, tinggal menunggu peran utama lainnya.

Astoria menunggu dengan cemas di tempatnya. Kepalanya sesekali melongok ke ujung koridor yang sepi. Seharusnya Draco datang di menit ke 48, namun sampai menit ke 50 suaminya itu tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya. Hati Astoria berdebar kencang, karena ada yang meleset dari rencananya. 'Bagaimana ini? Jangan-jangan Draco tak mendengar suara tangisan Scorpious. Jangan-jangan Draco sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan anaknya gara-gara sibuk melamunkan 'Dia,' di kamarnya.' Pikirnya resah.

Untunglah, di menit ke 52, Astoria mendengar suara tapak kaki menggema dari ujung lorong. Tap..tap..tap… Di menit ke 53, suara langkah kaki berat itu semakin terdengar jelas dan lalu sosok yang ditunggunya sejak tadi muncul dengan raut gusar dan cemas di wajah tampannya.

Astoria menyeringai lebar melihat kemunculan Draco yang sudah rapi dengan setelan baju kerjanya, berjalan tergesa-gesa ke kamar Scorpious. Ia lalu merapatkan dirinya ke sudut dinding yang gelap agar Draco tidak melihatnya. Begitu Draco menghilang dari balik dinding kamar Scopious, ia baru keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Astoria melihat jam tangannya, pukul 5 lewat 54. Ini 5 menit lebih lambat dari rencananya. Tapi, tak apalah. Ia masih punya waktu kurang dari lima menit untuk menyusup ke kamar pribadi Draco. Ia harus cepat sebelum Draco kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengunci kamar itu dengan mantra khusus yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh Draco.

Astoria melangkah dengan langkah senyap. Keahlian khusus yang dipelajarinya dari mantan kepala asrama Slytherinnya dulu saat ia masih jadi pelajar Hogwarts yakni Profesor Snape. Ia membuka pintu kamar Draco yang belum terkunci karena pemiliknya sedang pergi terburu-buru.

Astoria tersenyum puas. Akhirnya ia berhasil masuk ke kamar yang sudah membuatnya penasaran semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini untuk pertama kalinya. Ia ingin segera mengetahui sosok wanita yang telah sekian lama menjadi duri dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya bersama Draco. Setelah tahu, Astoria bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran pada wanita itu hingga ia menyesal pernah hadir dalam hidup Draco.

Namun, alangkah terkejutnya Astoria saat ia mengetahui kebenaran ini. Matanya membelalak dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar seperti orang bodoh. "B-bagaimana mungkin," pekiknya syok. Bukan foto atau lukisan wanita yang disimpan Draco dalam kamarnya, melainkan laki-laki.

Tubuh Astoria berputar-putar, kepalanya pusing, menatap emerald yang membalas tatapannya di setiap inchi dinding kamar Draco. Itu adalah wajah yang amat dikenalnya. Ah, bukan hanya dia saja. Semua penyihir di dunia ini, khususnya Inggris Raya mengenalnya, karena 'Dia' adalah Harry Potter sang penyelamat, atau pahlawan dan sebutan lainnya.

Astoria tak habis pikir. Kenapa Draco bisa jatuh cinta pada Harry Potter? Bukankah selama di sekolah dulu, dua orang itu bermusuhan? Bukankah Draco sangat berhasrat untuk melenyapkan sosok Harry dari Hogwarts? Tapi… tapi kenapa Draco justru memajang setiap foto Harry di semua dinding kamar pribadi Draco dan tak menyisakan sedikitpun ruang untuk foto Scorpious atau Astoria? Draco sungguh keterlaluan.

Astoria terisak, meratap pilu. Hatinya sesak dihantam oleh kenyataan pahit ini. Bagaimana tidak? Draco tak hanya memajang foto-foto milik Harry yang ia ambil dari berbagai surat kabar, ia juga membuat duplikat Harry sebagai bantal dan gulingnya, yang membuatnya terlihat seolah-olah ia sedang tidur memeluk Harry. Namun, yang membuat hati Astoria sakit adalah patung telanjang yang hanya mengenakan secarik kain kecil sebagai penutup pada organ vitalnya, yang dipajang suaminya di tengah-tengah ruangan. Unbelievable. Kegilaan suaminya sudah di luar batas perkiraan Astoria.

Astoria terduduk di lantai dengan tubuh lemah lunglai seriring hancurnya semua harapannya. Semua sudah hilang. Tak ada harapan lagi untuknya. Benar kata adagium di dunia ini, terkadang ketidak tahuan memberikan kebahagiaan. Hidup dalam kebohongan terkadang lebih terasa manis daripadanya hancurnya harapan. Setidaknya, ia masih bisa berpura-pura bahagia di tengah-tengah ilusi keluarga sempurnanya. Ia masih terisak-isak di tempatnya saat bulu-bulu halus di tengkukya menegang, merasakan kehadiran orang lain di kamar itu.

"Ku pikir, aku sudah memberi tahumu, semua peraturan di rumah ini." Kata Draco dingin.

'D-Draco!' pekiknya panik dalam hati. Wajah Astoria memucat. Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah dan bertatapan langsung dengan tatapan dingin Draco. Bukan, itu bukan tatapan dingin seperti biasanya. Lebih dari itu, ini kemarahan. Astoria terkesiap, ketakutan di tempatnya. Ia belum pernah melihat Draco semarah ini. Amarahnya begitu dingin hingga membuat tulang-tulang di tubuh Astoria membeku.

'Sejak kapan dia di sini?' batinnya terkejut. Astoria membuka tutup bibirnya, berharap bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang cerdas yang akan menyelamatkannya dari kemurkaan Draco, tapi tak ada satupun alasan masuk akal yang terlintas dalam benaknya. Otaknya serasa membeku. 'Bagaimana ini?' batinnya kalut. Ia tahu diri, saat ini dirinya dalam masalah besar.

"Kau sudah melihat yang ingin kau lihat, bukan?" Itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

Astoria menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Keberaniannya yang tadi menguap kini kembali lagi. Tak perduli semarah apapun Draco, setakut apapun dirinya, ia harus mempertahankan rumah tangganya dengan Draco yang sudah ia bina selama 7 tahun. Dia ini istri Draco. Sekarang, ia Mrs. Malfoy. Itu salah satu modal penting, bukan?

"Kenapa, Draco? Kenapa? Sejak kapan kau mencintainya?" tanya Astoria lirih, berusaha tegar, menahan rasa sakit yang menghimpit dadanya. "Apa setelah menikah denganku? Apakah diam-diam kalian membuat affair di belakang…" Astoria tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Matanya menangkap foto lain yang lebih special dari foto lainnya yang dipajang Draco di depan ranjang, karena bahan-bahan yang digunakan untuk membingkainya istimewa dan dipesan secara khusus.

Foto itu diambil saat pertama kali Harry muncul di dunia sihir. Di ujung atas bagian kanan, ada foto Harry tengah memilih burung hantunya. Di sebelahnya, tampak Harry tengah mencoba jubah barunya di toko Madam Malkin. Draco bahkan menyimpan foto Harry saat pertama kali kebingungan menaiki Hogwarts express di bagian kiri bawah. Dan, yang lebih impresif, foto Harry saat ia sedang melepas topi seleksi dari atas kepalanya.

'Ke-kenapa Draco memiliki foto-foto itu? Itu bukanlah sejenis foto yang diambil oleh Daily Prophet dan sejenisnya. I-itu… koleksi pribadi,' pikir Astoria gelisah. Ketakutan —Draco meninggalkannya— lamanya muncul. Ia melirik suaminya yang diam seribu bahasa. Bibirnya membuka menutup, ragu. 'J-jangan-jangan… Jangan-jangan Draco sudah terobsesi pada Harry jauh sebelum Harry muncul di dunia sihir.' Tebaknya.

Astoria kembali memandangi foto-foto itu. Bibirnya gemetar karena emosi. 'Tidak mungkin. Tidakk..' jerit Astoria dalam hati, tak percaya. Ia syok. Foto itu adalah bukti nyata, penegasan jika tebakannya benar. Draco sudah mencintai Harry bertahun-tahun yang lalu, jauh sebelum mereka menikah. Bukan Harry yang jadi orang ketiga, melainkan Astoria.

Astoria terisak, meledakkan segala emosi yang selama ini ia pendam. Ia tahu jika selama ini, sepanjang kehidupan pernikahan mereka, hanya dia yang mencintai Draco. Namun, ia terus bertahan dengan pernikahan semu mereka. Ia pikir cintanya yang besar cukup untuk mereka berdua. Ia salah. Karena cinta dan mencintai hanya bisa dilakukan lebih dari satu orang dan tidak berlaku sebaliknya. 'Bodohnya aku,' batin Astoria akhirnya sadar. Ia sudah bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Apa aku harus mengingatkanmu lagi, Miss Greengrass mengenai perjanjian pra nikah kita?" ujar Draco menyentakkan lamunan Astoria kembali ke dunia nyata. Nada bicara Draco masih dingin, seolah wanita yang ada di depannya ini bukanlah istrinya dan ibu bagi anak semata wayangnya, melainkan orang asing yang tengah menyusup ke tempat pribadinya. "Pasal 7, aku tidak punya kewajiban melaporkan apapun yang ku lakukan di luar sana padamu, dan itu berlaku sebaliknya. Lupa?"

Astoria menangis tergugu di tempat. Habis sudah. Tidak ada harapan lagi bagi Astoria untuk memiliki hati suaminya. Sekarang, ia tidak lagi dipanggil Mrs. Malfoy, melainkan Miss Greengrass. "Sebelumnya, boleh aku tanya satu hal."

"Apa?"

"A-apa kau.." Astoria menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, menahan sakit. "…pernah mencintaiku,"

"Aku menyayangimu saat kau mengandung dan melahirkan anakku," aku Draco.

'Sayang. Hanya sayang. Bukan cinta.' Batinnya pilu.

"Terima kasih untuk waktunya selama ini Miss. Greengrass. Selamat pagi dan selamat tinggal. Saat aku pulang nanti, ku harap tak ada lagi barang-barang mu di rumah ini," kata Draco secara tidak langsung mengusir Astoria.

Dengan langkah gontai, Astoria keluar ruangan. Ia tak punya pilihan selain keluar dari rumah ini. Ia tahu dan ingat setiap pasal di kertas perjanjian pra nikah mereka yang sudah dilegalkan oleh pengadilan. Setiap pelanggaran pada masing-masing pasalnya bisa berujung pada perceraian tergantung apakah pasangannya bersedia memaafkan dan menerima ataukah tidak. Drco menolak memaafkan. Itu berarti ia akan bercerai dalam waktu hitungan minggu atau bulan.

Astoria tahu itu adalah hal paling bodoh yang pernah dilakukannya, menanda tangani perjanjian pra nikah. Namun, saat itu ia begitu tergila-gila pada Draco sehingga ia tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Otaknya tertutupi kabut cinta buta, sehingga ia tanpa pikir panjang setuju pada setiap pasal yang diajukan Draco. Inilah akibatnya. Ia kini menuai hasil kebodohan yang ia tanam sendiri.

Dengan enggan, Astoria mulai berbenah, membereskan barang-barang pribadinya, bajunya, koleksi perhiasan mewahnya, dan lain-lain ke dalam kopernya. Dalam waktu sejam, tempat itu bersih dari semua hal yang menunjukkan cirri seorang Astoria Malfoy. Ah, mungkin sekarang ia harus terbiasa dengan nama Astoria Greengrass.

'Aku akan ke Malfoy Mannor terlebih dahulu, untuk berpamitan. Aku berharap mereka bisa mencegah niat Draco. Jika pun gagal, setidaknya aku sudah berusaha.' Pikirnya muram. Astoria keluar kamar dengan membawa kopernya. Ia menyuruh peri rumahnya untuk membereskan barang-barang Scorpious.

"Kita mau kemana, Mom?" tanya Scorpious yang sudah tidak cadel di usianya yang keempat dan terlihat semakin dewasa di usianya yang sekarang, lima tahun. Dia memang anak yag cerdas, melebihi kecerdasan anak-anak sebayanya.

"Kita kan ke rumah kakek." Jawab Astoria berusaha memasang senyum terbaiknya, meski hatinya gundah gulana.

Astoria membawa Scorpious ke Malfoy Manor dengan jaringan bubuk floo. Dalam waktu 10 menit ia sudah berada dan duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu keluarga Malfoy, Ia menceritakan alasan kedatangannya ke mannor, berikut ketegangan antara dirinya dan Draco. Ditilik dari bahasa tubuh mereka, Astoria menduga jika mereka sudah tahu obsesi tersembunyi anak semata wayang mereka. Helaan nafas berat dan penyesalan yang sekilas muncul dari iris Lucius adalah bukti nyata.

'Selesai. Semua sudah selesai.' Batin Astoria pilu. Ia tahu jika kedua Malfoy senior di depannya ini tak bisa diharapkan untuk mencegah niat Draco. Perceraiannya tak bisa dihindari.

"Mungkin pernikahanku dengan Draco sudah tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi, tapi aku berharap komunikasi diantara keluarga kita tidak terputus, karena ada Scorpious di sini. Aku tak mau Scorpie jadi korban." Pungkas Astoria dengan suara datar. Tubuhnya tegang menahan sesak yang membengkak di dadanya. Meski sakit, ia berusaha tetap tegar. Setidaknya, ia harus mempertahankan harga dirinya yang tersisa saat ia melangkah keluar dari Malfoy Mannor. Ia adalah Greengrass. Dan, seorang Greengrass pantang merasa kalah, apalagi hancur. Ia harus kuat.

Ia memberi hormat singkat pada calon mantan mertuanya, sebelum berpamitan pada anaknya. Ia sudah memesan tiket pesawat ke Perancis sebelum datang ke mannor. Jadi ia bisa berangkat setelah makan siang. Astoria mencium dahi anaknya yang tengah tidur siang penuh sayang.

"Maafkan Mama, Sayang. Mama gagal. Tapi, jangan benci ayahmu, Nak. Jangan. Ayahmu tidak salah. Semua ini takdir." Astoria diam sejenak menahan air mata keluar dari bendungannya. "Kami.. ditakdirkan bersama untuk waktu yang singkat lalu…" air mata mengalir di pipinya. Astoria mengusapnya kasar. "…berpisah. Satu hal yang tak boleh kau ragukan, Nak. Ayahmu sangat mencintaimu. Begitu pula Mama. _I love you, Scorpie. Love you forever_." Kata Astoria lirih. Ia kembali mengecup putranya yang tampan, untuk terakhir kalinya.

Astoria dengan langkah berat meninggalkan kamar anaknya. Ia tahu ia bodoh dan juga idiot. Ia punya kesempatan untuk mencekoki otak anaknya agar membenci ayah kandungnya sendiri dan juga Harry. Itu jika Draco memutuskan untuk mengejar Harry dan mengikatnya untuk selamanya. Namun, ia tidak melakukannya. Ia justru menolong Draco agar anaknya tidak menyalahkannya atas perceraian ini.

Astoria juga tak mengerti kenapa ia melakukannya. Mungkin, cintanya yang teramat besar pada Dracolah yang mendorongnya. Atau, ia hanya kasihan pada suaminya yang telah menderita belasan tahun lamanya, memendam cinta rahasia pada seseorang yang begitu idiot dan tidak peka seperti Harry. Well, mungkin.

Astoria tersenyum kecil. Ia membayangkan ekspresi suaminya, saat melakukan PDKT pada Harry. Setidaknya, itu jauh lebih menghibur daripada ekspresi terpaksa Draco saat bersamanya. Ia akui, Draco jauh lebih bahagia saat ia masih di Hogwarts dulu daripada setelah menikah dengannya. Ekspresinya lebih hidup. Tidak seperti sekarang, datar, dingin, dan tak tersentuh.

Pada akhirnya Astoria sadar, jika suaminya berhak bahagia, meski kebahagiaan itu bukan bersamanya. Ya, Astoria akhirnya merelakan Draco untuk Harry. Ia hanya berharap, dia kelak juga bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang mencintainya sebesar cinta Draco pada Harry.

"Good bye.., Draco. Semoga kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu," gumam Astoria sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan mannor di balik punggungnya.

"Mama.." gumam Scorpious lirih sepeninggal ibunya. Rupanya ia belum tidur. Ia hanya berpura-pura memejamkan matanya saat ibunya mendatangi kamarnya. Karena itulah, ia mendengar semua ucapan ibunya. Ia mungkin masih kecil, tapi ia cukup mengerti jika saat ini keluarganya tidak akan sama lagi. Ayah dan ibunya telah berpisah, terhitung dari sekarang.

Air mata mengalir di pipi chubby Scorpious. Kesedihan merambati hatinya. Jika ditanya apa Scorpious rela keluarganya pecah? Jawabnya tidak. Ia tidak rela. Tapi, ia tak bisa bersikap egois, mementingkan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Ia cukup tahu betapa tidak bahagianya ayahnya bersama mereka.

Sejak Scorpious bisa memahami sekitarnya, belum pernah satu kali pun ia lihat ayahnya tersenyum. Ah bukan, tepatnya semenjak menikah, ayahnya tak pernah tersenyum. Itu terlihat di semua foto ayahnya. Bahkan saat pesta pernikahan pun, ayahnya tetap memasang wajah datar dengan bibir kaku menyambut para tamu undangan. Berbeda dengan ekspresi ibunya yang berseri-seri. Satu-satunya moment dimana ayahnya tersenyum adalah saat ia masih masih sekolah di Hogwarts. Itu adalah bukti lain jika ayahnya memang tidak bahagia dengan kehidupan pernikahannya.

Scorpious menghela nafas. Ia tidak akan menghalangi perceraian kedua orang tuanya, meski hatinya tak menginginkan. Benar kata ibunya, ayahnya juga berhak berbahagia. Dan, jika ayahnya bahagia, ia pun akan ikut bahagia. Toh, ibunya juga sudah ikhlas melepas ayahnya. Lalu, buat apa ia ngotot?

…*****…..

Di sebuah kafe dekat Kementrian Sihir, tampak Daphne tengah duduk berdua dengan Draco saling berhadapan. Jangan bilang mereka sedang kencan. Tak ada hubungan apapun diantara mereka selain hubungan antara kakak ipar dengan iparnya yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi mantan kakak ipar.

Niat awal Daphne menemui Draco adalah untuk menjernihkan masalah antara adiknya dengan Draco. Harapannya, ia bisa mencegah perceraian diantara keduanya. Tapi, harapan tinggal harapan. Pernikahannya keduanya tak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Draco tak menunjukkan ketertarikan sedikitpun. Atensinya justru tertuju pada Harry Potter, mantan musuh baiknya Draco kala mereka sekolah dulu.

Astoria tidak membual. Sekarang ia percaya, setelah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Draco memang sedang jatuh cinta, tapi bukan pada wanita seperti anggapan adiknya, melainkan dengan Harry Potter. Daphne mengerutkan dahinya, berfikir. 'Memang kapan Astoria bilang jika orang ketiga dalam rumah tangganya itu wanita?' pikirnya. Sepertinya tidak pernah. Itu hanya tebakan Daphne semata.

Oh, geez. Ini benar-benar gila. Draco sudah tidak waras karena selain hombreng, ia juga naksir berat pada Harry Potter. Hellow, apa kabar dunia? Apa masih berputar pada porosnya? 'Memang, apanya sih yang disukai Draco dari Harry Potter?' batin Daphne tak habis pikir.

Oke, Daphne akui, Harry itu tampan. Tapi, ia kan maskulin tulen. Lihat saja otot-otot di lengannya dan perutnya yang six path dan kotak-kotak! (Daphne tahu bentuk tubuh Harry dari foto curian Paparazi saat Harry tengah berolah raga di Gym. Oh, yeah itulah sisi negatif, jadi orang popular sepertinya), Sama sekali tidak ada potongan sebagai submissif seperti pasangan BL yang lagi ngetrend di dunia Muggle sekarang.

'Masa sich, Draco mau jadi submissifnya Harry?' pikir Daphne yang justru membuatnya ingin muntah sendiri. Memikirkan Draco berubah jadi feminim membuat bulu kuduknya meremang sempurna. Itu lebih mengerikan dari bayangan Snape memakai piama berwarna pink seperti imaginasi Neville saat mereka di tahun ketiga di Hogwarts. 'Lebih baik minum,' pikirnya untuk mengusir pikirannya yang semakin melantur dan kemana-mana.

"Tenang saja. Meski kami bercerai, aku akan mengijinkan kalian untuk menemui Scorpius dan bahkan mengajaknya menginap saat ia liburan. Bagaimanapun kalian masih keluarganya Scorpius." Kata Draco kemudian. Meski bibirnya bicara seperti itu, matanya masih focus pada Harry dan Hermione. Ada rasa lega tercermin dari sorot matanya saat tahu lawan bicara Harry adalah Hermione, seseorang yang tak mungkin jadi gebetannya Harry.

"Yach, kau benar." kata Daphne memilih mengalah, sebelum syaraf-syaraf di otaknya geser dan ia berakhir di salah satu bangsal rumah sakit St. Mungo dengan kasus kegilaan. Mereka mengakhiri diskusi tak menyenangkan ini dengan makan siang, berpura-pura menikmati hidangannya yang mereka pesan sebelumnya.

Di ruangan yang sama, tapi beda tempat, tampak Hermione tengah memarahi Harry. Harry sendiri mendengarkan sambil lalu, jengah dengan omelan Hermione yang tidak berhenti sejak sejam yang lalu. Ia merasa seperti seorang bocah ingusan yang terpergok ibunya tengah berbuat nakal. Astaga! Demi Tuhan, ia sudah dewasa. Sudah lewat masanya dimarahi, diomeli seperti ini. Dalam hati, ia berdoa semoga Ron, suami dari Hermione Weasley ini segara datang dan membebaskan Harry dari omelan tidak penting ini.

Playboy? Tukang mematahkan hati wanita? Penjahat kelamin? Siapa? Harry Potter? Masak sih Harry begitu? Semua orang tahu betapa alimnya Harry. Dia itu tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang berbau intim yang mengarah pada sesuatu yang seksual. Dari ia masih bocah imut-imut, lalu remaja kelebihan hormone, hingga ia berusia matang seperti sekarang, tak satu kalipun ia pernah melakukannya. Hal paling intim yang pernah dilakukannya adalah ciuman. Itu pun hanya dua kali dengan dua orang berbeda yang keduanya masih berstatus kekasihnya. Selain itu tak pernah.

Bukan salahnya jika para kekasihnya patah hati. Toh bukan Harry yang meminta putus, melainkan mereka sendiri. Lagian, jadi cewek kok kegatelan amit. Pertama minta makan malam bersama. Itu udah Harry turutin. Pake uang Harry pula. Terus minta kencan. Beli ini, itu. Diturutin Harry. Masih pake uangnya Harry. Eh, tiba-tiba mereka minta dengan tanpa malu minta ciuman. Ya, Harry ogah.

Bukan ciumannya yang Harry permasalahkan, tapi aktivitas setelahnya yang jadi masalah. Masak baru seminggu kenal, udah minta ditiduri? Emang Harry cowok apaan? Bujang lapuk kurang belaian? Pendonor sperma sukarela? Cowok milik umum? Sorry ya. Status boleh bujangan. Tapi, ia punya pendirian kalau dirinya itu eksklusif. Tubuhnya hanya ia persembahkan untuk pasangannya kelak, bukan untuk diobral pada sembarang orang seperti barang kiloan. Kurang asem betul mereka.

Saat Harry sibuk mengumpat dalam hati, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap bayangan pria berambut platina. Pria itu dengan cepat menarik atensinya. 'Sepertinya aku kenal? Tapi, ketemu dimana ya?' batinnya. Ah, iya. Dia ingat sekarang. Rambut platinanya mirip dengan bintang film porno pada setiap mimpi basahnya. Bukan hanya rambutnya, postur tubuhnya juga mirip. Warna kulitnya. Dan aromanya yang khas yang berhasil mempatenkan dirinya ke dalam otak Harry pun sama.

"Sial," umpatnya lirih. Kenapa ia harus diingatkan pada mimpi najisnya sih? Kenapa pula ia harus bertemu dengannya di dunia nyata?

"Oh, ya benar sial." Kata Ron yang baru datang entah kapan —tidak disadari Harry karena sibuk mengumpat dalam benaknya— di samping Harry. "Bajingan itu memang tak pernah kekurangan keberuntungan."

Harry menoleh, "Apa maksudnya?"

"Si Ferret. Malfoy. Siapa lagi?" balas Ron sepotong-potong. Ia menyeruput minuman Harry yang dianggurin dari tadi karena haus. "Aku tak percaya Tuhan juga memberikan ketampanan pada Bajingan tengik itu." imbuhnya.

"Bilang saja kau iri, Ron," celetuk Hermione menggoda sang suami. "Dari dulu, ia itu sudah tampan. Kau pun tahu itu kan?" sindirnya secara tidak langsung mengakui jika Draco tampan. Lebih tampan dari suaminya.

Hey, dia ini tidak buta. Harus, ia akui Draco memang lebih tampan dari pada suaminya. Perbedaannya sangat jauh, coy. Seperti langit dengan bumi. Khususnya sekarang, saat Draco semakin matang, semakin dewasa, dan tidak lagi bertingkah menyebalkan seperti saat mereka masih sekolah dulu.

Ron dan Hermione sibuk bertengkar hingga tak menyadari absennya Harry dalam percakapan mereka. Harry duduk dengan wajah pucat pasi. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Ia beruntung, dagunya tidak terlepas karenanya. Astaga! Itu Draco? Si Malfoy menyebalkan yang sepanjang sejarah sekolahnya selalu mengganggunya dulu? 'Oh, God!' erang Harry dalam hati. Kepalanya mendadak pening seperti habis kena palu Dewa Thor.

'Lelucon apalagi ini?' pikirnya frustasi. Mimpi basah dengan seseorang yang sejenis kelaminnya denganmu saja sudah dianggap memalukan, apalagi ini? Masak ia mimpi basah dengan seorang Draco Malfoy, musuhnya sendri? Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya sekarang? Tangan Harry gatal untuk menjambak rambutnya sendiri atau lebih baik lagi membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding agar otaknya kembali waras. Ini gila. Sangat gila.

'Wajar nggak sih, minum alkohol jam segini?' pikirnya menimbang-nimbang. Harry merasa perlu asupan minuman paling memabukkan untuk mengendurkan otaknya yang kram karena mengetahui identitas asli bintang porno dalam mimpi-mimpi erotisnya.

"Nggak usah frustasi seperti itulah, Ry. Oke, aku akui ia memang sedikit tampan…" Ron melirik iri pada Draco. "…dan ia bisa jadi sainganmu dalam mempertahankan gelarmu, tapi levelnya dia masih di bawahmu." Hiburnya.

"Saingan? Saingan apaan?" cetus Harry bingung. "Memangnya ia ingin jadi kepala departemen auror juga sepertiku?" Bletak! Dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan, Ron memukul kepala Harry membuat si empu kepala mengaduh kesakitan. "Apaan sih?" raung Harry tidak terima sambil mengusap kepalanya yang nyeri.

"Pikir aja sendiri!" tukas Ron ketus. Bibirnya mendumel tidak jelas. "Sampai kapanpun, si Malfoy itu nggak bakalan mungkin jadi kepala auror. Pertama karena ia tak berminat. Kedua, ia itu punya rekam jejak yang kurang bagus. Ayahnya terduga mantan Death Eater dan beberapa anggota keluarganya terindikasi kuat penganut sihir hitam. Dengan track recordnya seperti itu, mana ada yang mau menempatkannya sebagai Kepala Auror? Itu sih sama saja dengan menyuruh serigala untuk melindungi Domba. Hanya orang gila yang akan memilih si Malfoy itu." jelasnya dengan tekad menggebu-gebu. Ia kembali minum. Bicara panjang lebar membuatnya kehausan.

"So, saingan macam mana yang kau maksud tadi?" tanya Harry akhirnya.

"Saingan untuk memperebutkan gelar King of Playboy on the year. Apalagi?" Ron memperkecil suaranya, sehingga percakapan mereka hanya bisa didengar Harry dan Hermione. "Jika si Malfoy berniat meniti karir sebagai Playboy, ia akan jadi saingan terberatmu, Ry. Lihat dia! Tampan. Body seksi. Tajir. Karir cemerlang. Masih muda. Dan, yang utama status Pureblood berdarah bangsawan. Kurang apalagi coba? Begitu ia bercerai, aku yakin para gadis akan memperebutkan dia layaknya burung pemakan bangkai."

"Hah," dengus Harry tidak sopan. Gelar apaan tuh? Nggak mutu banget. "Aku nggak merasa terancam karena sekali lagi ku tegaskan, aku bukan playboy dan tak berminat menjadi playboy." Geramnya. Ia berniat meminum minumannya, tapi betapa terkejutnya dia melihat gelasnya sudah kosong. Ia menatap Ron masam. "Sudahlah jangan bahas dia lagi. Aku malas." Katanya akhirnya. Ia memesan minuman lagi pada pelayan.

"Yeah kau benar." kata Ron setuju. Lalu ketiga sahabat itu berbincang santai, menghindari topic tentang Draco dan perceraiannya juga kehidupan cinta Harry.

…..*****…..

"Father!" sapa Draco.

"Ada apa Son?" tanya Lucius tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku akan tinggal di Grimmould Place no 12 bersama Harry."

Uhukk… Lucius tersedak oleh tehnya. Draco mengatakan bom itu tepat saat ayahnya tengah minum. Narcissa menepuk punggung suaminya untuk meredakan sakitnya. Draco menatapnya datar, tak terpengaruh.

'Hanya tersedak teh. Tidak akan membunuhnya,' pikirnya durhaka. Draco menunggu ledakan amarah dan cacian ayahnya. namun sampai 15 menit berlalu, ayahnya tak kunjung bersuara. "Father..!" panggil Draco memastikan ayahnya tidak pingsan mendadak.

"Kapan?" tanya Lucius tak sesuai perkiraan Draco. Well, sebetulnya ia ingin marah, dan memaki anaknya yang kadar kewarasan patut dipertanyakan. Namun, yang keluar dari bibirnya justru berbeda dari isi hatinya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa, yang ia tahu, ia tak berhak lagi mendikte Draco. Putranya sudah dewasa. Ia sudah bisa menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri.

Toh, Lucius tahu jika hal ini suatu saat akan tiba. Ia tahu sejak dulu obesesi terpendam putra semata wayangnya ini, jika orientasi anaknya menyimpang. Ia tahu putranya mencintai Harry Potter, orang yang sangat dibenci Tuannya dulu, karena mata kelabu Draco tak pernah berkedip saat melihat fotonya di koran dan bahkan mengoleksinya secara khusus. Ia juga tahu, Draco diam-diam selalu berusaha datang ke tempat-tempat dimana Harry biasa menghabiskan harinya, seperti café tempat Harry biasa makan siang, restauran tempat Harry berkencan, meski semua itu sia-sia. Draco tetap tak pernah bisa melihat Harry secara langsung.

"Besok. Aku akan pindah besok,"

"Potter sudah menyetujuinya?"

"Aku belum memberi tahunya,"

Lucius terkejut. Tapi, ia berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan seperti menganga, menjatuhkan rahang dll. Semua itu berkat didikan keras mendiang ayahnya dan juga guru etikanya yang berhasil menanamkan etiket hingga ke sumsum tulangnya. "Kau yakin tidak memberi tahunya dulu? Bagaimana kalau ia menolakmu?"

"Tidak akan," jawab Draco yakin.

Lucius kembali terkejut. 'Sedekat apa sih Drarry ini?' pikirnya bingung. "Hm," gumam Lucius akhirnya. Ia mengangat cangkir the earlgreynya. Daripada pusing lebih baik ngeteh.

 **SKIP TIME**

Harry bangun dengan wajah masam. Ia terbangun dengan tubuh bergairah dan terpuaskan di kamarnya sendiri dan seorang diri. Catat seorang diri. Dengan kata lain, secara seksual, Harry terpuaskan berkat mimpi menggairahkannya bersama si Ferret yang ingin Harry bunuh dengan segera, semalam. 'Oh God!' erangnya dalam hati.

Dia masih ingin mengerang dan memaki dirinya sendiri karena lagi-lagi terlibat dalam mimpi memalukan bersama orang yang tidak ia inginkan di dunia ini, tapi suara gedoran tidak sabaran di pintu memaksanya kembali pada kenyataan. Ia menyumpah serapah dalam hati. 'Awas saja jika tidak penting.' Ancamnya dalam hati.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Harry berteriak, "Sebentar!" Harry turun dari ranjangnya dan masuk kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya. Hari ini, Kreacher libur. Jadi, dengan terpaksa hari ini Harry harus mengurus dirinya dan tamunya sendiri.

Harry sudah bersiap mendamprat tamu tak diundang yang datang dengan cara yang tidak sopan. Ia pikir itu si George Weasley. Ia memang tak pernah sabaran saat berkunjung. Betapa terkejutnya dia, saat melihat siapa yang datang hari ini. "K-kau!" katanya gugup. Baru saja ia memikirkan orang itu. Eh, orangnya sudah nongol. Ia datang bersama Kreacher dan anaknya. 'Pantas, ia bisa menemukan rumah ini,' pikirnya.

Hai!" sapanya.

Harry mengabaikannya karena perhatiannya tertuju pada koper-koper diantara kaki tamunya. Ukurannya sedang, tapi Harry yakin itu hanya luar saja. Ia bahkan punya keyakinan isi lemarinya pun muat dimasukkan ke koper itu. "Silahkan masuk!" kata Harry kemudian mempersilakan tamunya duduk sebelum memanggil Kreacher untuk datang dan menyuguhkan teh disertai camilan untuk tamu. "Ada perlu apa kau ke sini?"

"Kau ingat dengan imbalan yang ku minta dulu?" Harry mengerutkan dahinya, mengingat-ingat, dan lalu mengangguk. "Aku memintanya sekarang."

Tarikan nafas panjang terdengar di ruangan itu. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin tinggal di sini, bersamamu." Jawabnya membuat mulut Harry menganga.

Sebetulnya ada banyak hal yang ingin Harry sampaikan, tapi yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah kata, "Silahkan!" Dan, sejak itulah, secara resmi Draco Malfoy disertai putranya yang amat mirip dengannya tinggal bersama Harry Potter di Grimmould Place.

TBC

Maaf updatenya lama. Aku udah ngetik dari sebelum puasa sih. Tapi, kompieku sering bermasalah. Jadi, baru sekarang kelar. Terakhirnya mohon Krisannya. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Your Child

By

Ai Cute

Summary : Harry menggeleng resah. Ini tidak baik. Kenapa ia selalu bermimpi bercinta dengan seorang pria saat bulan purnama tiba? Kenapa justru ia merasakan kebahagian dan yang tidak diakuinya merasa utuh saat ia bersama dengan pria dalam mimpinya itu? Kenapa harus 'Dia'?

Lanjutan Mate Seraphim.

WARNING : Mengandung unsur BL, Mpreg, dan segala umpatan kasar lainnya.

Pair : Sementara DraAsto, DraRry

Author Note :

 **Idenya darimana?**

Salah satu fanfic di Harpot juga, tapi Ai lupa judulnya karena udah lama nggak diupdate sama authornya. Jika para reader penggemar fandom Harpot sejati, pasti nemu kemiripannya. Hanya terinspirasi saja, Ai nggak jiplak.

 **Draco dapat foto Harry kecil darimana?**

Draco sudah dari kecil terobsesi pada Harry. Tapi, di tahun keenamnya di Hogwarts baru ia tahu jika ia jatuh cinta pada Harry.

 **Kasihan Astoria**

Lebih kasihan lagi Draco. Jatuh cinta belasan tahun lamanya, jangankan dibalas. Disadari sama gebetannya aja tidak.

 **Untung Astoria baik**

Tokoh antagonisnya bukan Astoria kok. Masih orang yang sama di fic MS. Tapi, bukan Voldie ya. Ia tuch udah koit.

 **Jangan gantung Drarry lagi ya?**

Aku nggak jamin ini bakal jadi cerita BL yang manis, karena Ai tuch bukan fujoshi dan nggak punya kecenderungan ke sana, meski Ai nggak nampik endingnya bakal Drarry.

 **Kenapa Harry nggak kenal Draco?**

Harry nggak pernah bertemu dengan Draco selama belasan tahun. Wajar jika lupa.

 **Ini bukan lanjutan Mate Seraphim ya?**

Lanjutnya Bro/Sis. Ada di Summary kan. Ai hanya mundurin beberapa waktu sebelum Draco datang ke rumah Harry untuk tinggal bersamanya.

 **Draco kejam dan dingin pada Astoria ya?**

Yach, itu kan sesuai perjanjian pra nikah mereka. Jika pernikahan mereka hanya di atas kertas untuk mendapatkan pewaris. Astoria sudah tahu itu. Salah sendiri kenapa ia jatuh cinta pada Draco. Lagipula, Draco cukup menyayanginya. Ia setia pada Astoria selama mereka menikah. Secara fisik, Draco hanya berhubungan dengan Astoria. Tapi, karena Astoria melanggar perjanjian, dengan terpaksa Draco menceraikannya. Draco itu tipe orang yang tegas dan di luar dugaan patuh pada peraturan —yang dibuatnya sendiri—.

Sekian dulu balasan reviewnya. Sekarang lanjut ke cerita. Chekidot.

Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione 30 tahun

Astoria 27 tahun

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter THREE**

Draco tengah minum teh dari mug kesayangannya. Oke jujur, itu milik Harry, bekas dipakai Harry tadi pagi yang jelas-jelas belum dicuci. Tapi, Draco tidak perduli dengan segala higienitas dan tetek bengeknya, yang penting ia happy karena bisa merasakan ciuman tak langsung Harry. Itulah salah satu keuntungan dari tinggal seatap dengan Harry, pujaan hatinya. Ia punya banyak kesempatan bertemu, bercakap-cakap, dan memuaskan indra-indranya akan Harry. Itu saja ia sudah senang.

Bukan berarti ia tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari teman serumah. Jujur ia ingin dianggap lebih dari itu. Sahabat misalnya. Atau, syukur-syukur dianggapnya sebagai kekasih, meski kekasih yang tak dianggap. Namun, ia bukanlah orang yang tamak. Ingat pesan Pak Pendeta, segala yang berlebihan itu tidak baik. Terlalu tamak hanya akan membuatmu tidak mendapatkan apa-apa, meski hanya remah-remahnya saja.

Bicara tentang jatuh cinta, sepertinya ayahnya tercinta pernah menyinggungnya. Ia dengan lugas bertanya, "Kapan kau jatuh cinta pada Harry Potter?" pada suatu hari saat mereka tengah bersantai di ruang keluarga berdua saja. Saat itu, ia belum pindah ke rumah Grimmould Place no 12 dan ia masih berstatus sebagai suami Astoria.

Draco tak langsung reaktif menjawabnya. Tidak, ia bukanlah tipe orang yang spontan dan reaktif, meski kadang-kadang sebagai healer yang handal dan professional ia dituntut untuk berpikir dan bekerja cepat. Ia tipe pemikir, yang akan memikirkan makna dibalik pertanyaan itu sebelum menjawabnya. "Kenapa _Father_ ingin tahu?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Hanya ingin tahu." Jawab ayahnya berusaha acuh dan tidak perduli, meski Draco bisa melihat ketertarikan di mata kelabu ayahnya.

"Perasaanku bukanlah topik percakapan umum, _Father_." jawab Draco secara halus menyindir ayahnya.

Ayahnya mengerang lirih. "Tak bisakah sekali saja kau jujur, Draco?"

"Kenapa _Father_ begitu penasaran? Ini bukan sifat _Father_." Tukasnya tajam. Ia tak suka ayahnya melanggar garis yang sudah ia batasi.

"Karena aku tak habis pikir, kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang seperti Harry?" cetus ayahnya terdengar frustasi. Mendengar orientasi anak semata wayangnya menyimpang saja sudah beban berat baginya, apalagi setelah tahu siapa sosok yang dicintai Draco? Ia seperti terkena serangan combo Cruciatus plus Avada Kedavra dalam satu waktu. Mengenai jantungnya secara telak. Untung, ia memiliki jantung yang kuat dan sehat, sehingga Lucius tidak mati muda dan masih hidup hingga kini.

Sepanjang ingatan Lucius, Draco dan Harry itu bukanlah kawan akrab, meski keduanya terkenal sering berinteraksi. Kenapa? Karena interaksi social keduanya bukanlah tipe interaksi social assosiatif, sebaliknya justru condong ke disasosiatif. Dengan kata lain, DraRry itu bermusuhan. Bahkan, Lucius mendengar dari mata-matanya, jika Draco pernah berniat membunuh Harry. Lalu, kenapa sekarang Draco berbalik mencintai Harry?

"Sekali lagi ku katakan, itu bukan urusan _Father_. Yang penting aku masih tetap menjunjung tinggi nama Malfoy dan memberi _Father_ seorang pewaris."

Nada bicara Draco terdengar pahit, memukul telak hati Lucius. Draco benar. Ia meminta terlalu banyak pada anaknya demi kelangsungan dan kebesaran nama Malfoy. Ia telah merenggut bagian hidup Draco. Ia lah pihak yang bertanggung jawab atas ketidak bahagiaan Draco hari ini. Namun, anaknya tidak pernah protes sedikit pun, karena putranya tahu beban tanggung jawab yang dipikulnya sebagai penerus nama Malfoy. Jika sekarang ia mau meminta Draco berhenti jadi stalker diam-diam Harry? Rasanya itu terlalu kejam. Ah, bukan itu lebih dari kejam.

"Maaf," gumam ayahnya.

Setelahnya, ayahnya tak pernah menyinggung masalah itu lagi. Itu sudah jadi topic terlarang. Meski, Draco sadar ayahnya tidak suka dengan obsesi terpendamnya yang semakin lama semakin parah dari waktu ke waktu. Untunglah, Draco pandai berakting sehingga tak ada satupun yang tahu kegilaan Draco hingga kini. Hanya ia dan kedua orang tuanya saja yang tahu.

Meski demikian, bukan berarti Draco tak pernah memikirkan pertanyaan ayahnya. Ia sering bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kapan tepatnya ia jatuh cinta pada Harry? Jujur, Draco tak ingat kapan persisnya. Ia pikir ia mulai jatuh cinta pada Harry setelah di tahun keenamnya, saat ia bertemu dengan dirinya yang lain. Nyatanya tidak. Jauh sebelum itu, ia akui Harry sudah memiliki tempat dalam hatinya.

Saat ia pertama kali lahir ke dunia ini, ia tahu ia punya tujuan hidup, yakni harus menemukan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya, mencintainya sepenuh hati, dan melindunginya dari semua yang membahayakannya. Ia hanya tak tahu dia itu siapa.

Ia baru menyadarinya, saat ibunya pertama kali menyebut nama Harry Potter si anak ajaib. Kenapa dibilang ajaib? Karena kemungkinannya selamat mendekati 0,00001%. Tak ada satu pun orang yang bisa selamat dari Avada Kedavranya Voldemort, selain dia, Harry Potter. Mulai detik itu, ia tahu nama Harry Potter sudah mencuri hatinya, bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu.

Sejak itulah, indra-indranya –di luar kendalinya- selalu mencari keberadaan bocah ajaib itu. Dimanapun dan kapanpun. Ia mulai mengumpulkan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Harry. Taruhlah, itu obsesinya. Ia membeli semua buku yang membahas tentang Harry. Ia mengumpulkan tiap berita yang memuat tentang Harry. Dan, ia selalu menunggu-nunggu hari itu tiba, hari dimana ia bisa bertemu langsung dengan Harry.

Harapannya terkabul. Diantara semua murid Hogward dan calon murid, ia yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dengan cara yang tak terduga. Saat itu, Draco tengah mengepas jubahnya di Toko Madam Malkin sambil menunggu kedua orang tuanya berbelanja. Draco langsung mengenalinya, pujaan hatinya. Jantungnya berdesir tidak karuan saat mata kelabunya berpapasan dengan iris mata paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya.

Draco ingat semuanya, kejadian hari itu tiap detilnya. Ia ingat, hari itu ia mencoba membuat Harry terkesan dengan memamerkan pengetahuannya tentang Hogwarts dan sihir. Tapi, yang ada Harry malah melihatnya seolah ia makhluk asing yang terdampar di bumi. Dan, yang membuatnya sedih, ada rasa tak suka terpantul dari emeraldnya. 'Apa ada kata-kataku yang salah ya?' pikirnya hari itu. Sekarang ia tahu apa kesalahannya. Ia terlalu sombong dan kalimatnya memang sangat menyebalkan. Tidak punya empati dan simpati. Namun, setidaknya ia berhasil memperoleh foto Harry yang tengah mengepas seragam sekolahnya.

Selanjutnya secara diam-diam, ia mengikuti Harry berbelanja dari toko ke toko. Ia ikut bahagia dan tersenyum tipis melihat kegembiraan di wajah Harry saat ia dibelikan burung hantu berwarna putih yang anggun oleh Hagrid. Senyumnya manis sekali hingga membuat Draco terbayang-bayang olehnya berhari-hari lamanya.

Moment keduanya, saat ia berangkat ke Hogwarts. Ia melihatnya diantara pengunjung stasiun. Pujaan hatinya tampak kebingungan mencari peronnya. 'Pasti si Hagrid itu lupa memberitahunya,' pikirnya. Ia berniat menghampirinya, tapi ibunya sudah menyeretnya memasuki peron dan masuk ke kereta. Dan, sialnya setelah itu ia ditempeli dua makhluk tidak berguna dan idiot macam Crabbe dan Goyle, anak teman ayahnya, membuatnya tak bisa membantu orang yang jadi obsesinya.

Akan tetapi, ia cukup beruntung karena berhasil mengabadikan momen saat Harry tengah menaiki Hogwarts express untuk pertama kalinya. Wajahnya yang empresif dan innosen menggelitik perutnya, mengirimkan perasaan menyenangkan yang untuk hari itu cukup menghiburnya. 'Dia memang menawan,' batinnya mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang satu itu.

Draco mencoba peruntungannya untuk kembali mendekati Harry. Tapi, ia kalah start. Tidak perlu menjadi seorang _Legillimens_ sebaik Snape untuk mengetahui isi pikiran Harry. Ia tahu si jahanam Weasel itu sudah berhasil menanamkan pikiran-pikiran jeleknya tentangnya dan keluarganya pada Harry ditilik dari bagaimana sengitnya Harry saat menatapnya. 'Sial,' batinnya kesal.

Dan, jika satu-satunya cara untuk bisa menarik perhatian Harry adalah dengan menghinanya, membuat kehidupan di sekolahnya seperti di Neraka, maka itulah yang akan dilakukan Draco. Sejak itulah, Draco memproklamirkan diri sebagai rival err tepatnya musuhnya Harry. Si pembenci nomor satu Harry. Nomor duanya Snape. Tapi, ia tak perduli. Yang penting Harry tidak mengabaikan keberadaannya dan betul-betul melihatnya. Ia tidak ingin dilihat selayang pandang, seperti ornament tidak penting yang menempel di dinding.

Lalu di tahun keenamnya di Hogwarts, sebuah kenyataan pahit memukulnya. Ayahnya tertangkap basah menyusup di Kementrian Sihir untuk mengambil sesuatu yang bukan miliknya secara illegal dan ia pun dibawa ke penjara Azkaban. Namun, bukan itu yang membuatnya terpukul. Akan tetapi, kenyataan jika ayahnya gagal mengemban tugas dari Voldemort. Ia sebagai anaknya yang menerima hukumannya. Ia harus membunuh Albus Dumbledore, seseorang yang ia tahu pelindung Harry yang utama. Jika Dumbledore mati, lalu bagaimana nasib Harry?

Draco merasakan frustasi. Di satu sisi ada keluarganya yang akan jadi korban keganasan Voldemort jika ia menolak dan di sisi lainnya ada obsesinya. Ia tak bisa memilih mengorbankan salah satunya. Karena, keduanya sama pentingnya dalam hidupnya.

Untunglah, Dewi Fortuna masih tersenyum padanya. Ia bertemu dengan dirinya yang lain. Ia memberikan sebagian kekuatannya dan juga penglihatan masa depannya untuk membantunya. Jalan yang awalnya terlihat buntu kini terbuka lebar untuknya. Ia bisa melindungi keduanya, orang tuanya dan Harry, dengan caranya sendiri yakni cara Slytherin. Dan, ia berhasil. Ia Slytherin. Pantang baginya menerima kegagalan.

Setelah perang, ia berniat memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Harry. Minimal, berteman dulu. Tapi, lagi-lagi masalah datang di atas pangkuannya. Ia harus menyelamatkan kedua orang tuanya dari pengadilan atas tuduhan jadi Death Eater. Ia berhasil lolos dari jeratan hukum, namun hal itu membuatnya semakin jauh dari Harry.

Setelah melewati masa-masa peradilan yang melelahkan, ayahnya mengingatkannya akan kewajibannya untuk memberinya Pewaris. Ia harus menikahi seorang wanita Pureblood dan meneruskan nama Malfoy. Itu secara tidak langsung membuat jarak diantara mereka terbentang luas hingga ia tak mungkin bisa melintasinya.

Rasa putus asa menderanya hingga menghanguskan jati dirinya sebagai Draco. Ia hidup tapi sekaligus mati. Selamat tinggal kebahagiaan dan selamat datang hari-hari penuh duka. Tak ada lagi tawa dalam hidupnya. Yang ada hanyalah kesedihan, keterpurukan, dan keputus asaan. Lagi-lagi –dalam kehidupan ini pun- ia tak bisa memiliki Harry. Sial. Double sial.

Satu-satunya hiburannya adalah menjadi stalker diam-diam Harry. Dan, ini pun akan dilarang ayahnya? Sungguh, ayahnya terlalu memaksakan keberuntungannya. Semut pun bisa menggigit jika diinjak. Terlebih ini Draco. Jangan harap Draco akan diam saja jika terus-menerus ditekan! Draco ini tipe pria penyabar, sesabar ular kobra.

"Yach, ini tak buruk juga. Kisah hidupku masih lebih baik dari dia," katanya lirih tetap bersyukur dengan hidupnya. Sudah dibilang kan ia bukan pria tamak, meski ia tak menampik jika ia seorang yang ambisius. Ia memang tak bisa memiliki Harry, tapi dalam kisah ini pun, Harry bukan milik siapa-siapa. Itu berita baiknya.

Sesosok makhluk transparan menatap Draco. Ia berkata lirih, "Tenang saja Draco! Penderitaanmu akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Kalian akan bersatu pada akhirnya. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi." Setelah itu ia menghilang.

Draco menggaruk tengkuknya yang mendadak meremang. "Sepertinya tadi ada orang lain di sini." gumamnya sambil celingukan menatap ruang kerja pribadinya. "Ah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja." Tepisnya.

 **SKIP TIME**

Hari ini bulan purnama. Bukan sembarang bulan purnama, melainkan purnama merah. Ya, bulan hari ini akan berwarna semerah darah. Para ilmuan Muggle menyebutnya _Red Moon_. Tapi, apakah ini hanya sekedar fenomena alam atau berimbas pada semua makhluk yang bertebaran di muka bumi ini? Itu butuh kajian yang lebih mendalam. Yang jelas, saat bulan berubah menjadi semerah darah, ada beberapa makhluk yang gelisah. Contohnya, tokoh utama kita, Harry Potter.

Harry tidur dengan gelisah seperti biasanya saat purnama tiba. Kedua tangannya mencengkram seprei yang melapisi kasurnya erat hingga kusut masai. Kedua kakinya menendang selimut, bantal, guling, dan semua hal yang ada dalam jangkauan kakinya. Nafasnya memburu seperti maling yang sedang dikejar massa. Keringatnya mengalir deras membuat tubuh dan bajunya basah kuyub. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan punggung yang terkadang naik membentuk lengkungan ke atas, seolah ia sedang menahan sebuah dorongan yang sangat kuat dari dalam dirinya sendiri. Bibirnya meracau tidak jelas.

"Ngg… Sss… ukh…" racaunya gelisah. Entah apa yang terjadi dalam mimpinya. Harry mendesah, meracau, dan berteriak-teriak dalam mimpinya. Terkadang suaranya terdengar bergairah. Namun, terkadang suaranya seperti orang yang sedang menahan sakit dan takut jadi satu. Ia terus meracau berjam-jam lamanya. Hingga tepat, saat purnama bersinar aneh, memasuki kamarnya, suaranya melengking tinggi.

Braakk! Suara pintu didobrak. Langkah kaki tergesa-gesa menghampiri ranjang yang kini kusut masai dengan seprei yang tertarik di satu titik dan bantal yang sudah berjatuhan di atas lantai. "Harry! Harry! _Are you oke_?" tanya pria itu pada temannya yang matanya masih terpejam. Nada suaranya terdengar panik dan cemas. Tangannya menyentuh dahi Harry. 'Agak hangat,' batinnya. Ia terus-menerus menepuk pipi Harry agar pria itu tersadar dari mimpinya yang sepertinya buruk. Buktinya Harry terisak-isak.

Dengan tangan gemetaran, pria itu memeriksa sekujur tubuh Harry yang sudah basah kuyub dengan tongkat Hawthornnya. Ia merapalkan mantra. 'Tidak ada yang aneh. Semuanya normal,' batinnya bingung dengan kondisi Harry. Matanya turun ke bawah, menatap cairan yang sangat familiar membasahi celana di bagian intim Harry.

"I-itu.." Ia ragu awalnya, tapi akhirnya menyentuhnya. Tidak salah lagi, ini sperma. 'Jangan-jangan! Tadi Harry menjerit karena sedang mimpi basah.' Batinnya dengan wajah yang sudah seperti pelangi. Pipinya merona hebat. Ia malu setengah mati. Ia sedang memergoki sesuatu yang seharusnya ia tidak tahu, sesuatu yang sangat intim dan privacy. Bisa dibilang dia ini lancang. Hatinya kembali meragu antara membangunkan Harry yang masih meracau atau pergi secara diam-diam.

Tepat saat itulah, kelopak mata Harry terbuka. Awalnya sayu dan pandangannya agak buram. Lalu, akhirnya Harry berhasil menajamkan penglihatannya. Dengan bantuan kacamata dan cahaya lampu tentunya. Ia melihat dirinya di atas ranjangnya, ranjang yang sudah belasan tahun ditidurinya. Harry menghela nafas, menata deru nafasnya yang tidak beraturan setelah terbangun akibat mimpi -sialan- erotisnya. Ia tidak terkejut mendapati bajunya basah kuyub dan di area pribadinya lengket oleh cairan. Sudah biasa soalnya.

Selanjutnya, ia menyadari jika ia tidak seorang diri di dalam kamarnya. Ada orang lain yang sedang bersamanya. Orang itu adalah rivalnya semasa sekolah dulu. Dia Draco Malfoy. Dan, sialnya si brengsek yang selama sebulan ini tinggal bersamanya memergokinya dalam kondisi yang teramat sangat memalukan. 'Oh, GOD! Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku setelah ini,' erangnya dalam hati.

Satu-satunya yang menyelamatkannya dalam posisi memalukan ini adalah, setidaknya ia tidak telanjang bulat di hadapan Draco. Ia masih memakai bajunya dengan lengkap. 'Walaupun…' batinnya. Harry meneguk air ludahnya kasar. Emeraldnya melirik tubuhnya yang lepek karena keringat hingga bentuk tubuhnya tercetak jelas. '..tidak berfungsi dengan sempurna sebagai penutup juga,' tambahnya dalam hati.

Tubuh Harry bergetar, antara marah dan malu. Belum pernah ia semalu ini, hingga suaranya terdengar lebih tinggi dari biasanya. "K-kau." Geramnya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" ujarnya ketus untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Aku hanya memeriksamu, Harry. Kau tadi berteriak seperti orang kesurupan." Balas Draco merasa bersalah. Tumben tu orang merasa bersalah, biasanya juga tidak.

"Berteriak?" beo Harry.

"Ya. Suaramu terdengar seperti orang yang sedang kesakitan. Jadi, aku lancang masuk ke sini tanpa ijinmu. Ku pikir kau membutuhkan bantuanku,"

Dahi Harry mengerut. 'Sekeras itukah?' batinnya. Harry sebelum tidur selalu memasang mantra kedap suara di sekeliling ranjangnya karena ia terbiasa berteriak dalam tidurnya. Umumnya karena mimpi buruknya saat pertarungannya dulu dengan Voldemort. Tapi, beberapa tahun terakhir ini, mimpinya didominasi oleh mimpi-mimpi erotis yang membuatnya malu setengah mati. Karena itu, ia tak pernah absen memakai mantra kedap agar tak ada yang mendengar teriakan memalukannya. Begitu pun malam ini. Jadi, kenapa Draco bisa mendengar suara teriakannya?

Harry mencoba bergerak, bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Bicara sambil tidur terdengar kurang sopan dan ehem agak memalukan. "Augh…sss.." Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sengatan nyeri yang sangat hebat menyerang bagian pinggang ke bawah. Lebih spesifik lagi sekitar area anusnya. Rasanya panas, perih, dan berdenyut-denyut, seperti habis ditusuk besi panas.

"Harry!" pekik Draco terkejut. Ia berusaha membantu Harry, menenangkannya saat Harry terus meringis, tersiksa oleh rasa sakit. "Kau jangan marah dulu. Aku melakukan ini secara professional. Aku seorang healer, ingat?" kata Draco yang lebih mirip seperti orang yang sedang berpidato. "Aku akan memeriksa bagian emm…." Draco bergerak tidak nyaman. Wajahnya pias antara malu dan ingin. "Kau tak keberatan bukan?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Harry menatap Draco tajam. 'Tidak keberatan kepalamu?' umpatnya dalam hati. Tentu saja ia keberatan. Itu tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Namun, rasa nyeri yang semakin hebat di area pinggul ke bawah menarik akal sehatnya. "L-Lakukan! C-c-augh-ss-phat!" raungnya tidak jelas. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan sakitnya. Tidak penting Draco melihatnya dalam posisi yang memalukan. Yang penting sakitnya mereda. Lagipula, benar kata Draco. Ia seorang healer dan tugas healer mengobati pasiennya dimanapun dan kapanpun, bahkan di waktu-waktu yang tidak wajar, seperti sekarang ini?

"Ukh, oke." Draco sepertinya juga tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Tubuhnya panas dingin. Pertama-tama ia menghilangkan celana panjang Harry yang menuai protesan dari pemiliknya. "Aku harus memeriksa area itu, Potter." Dalih Draco sarkastik berusaha terdengar dingin. Padahal, asli ia sama malu dan gugupnya dengan Harry. Saking malunya, ia sampai memanggil Harry dengan nama keluarganya lagi.

"Abaikan itu! Harry sedang sakit, Drake." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri, lirih. Ia mati-matian, berusaha tidak melirik tungkai panjang seputih susu yang kelihatannya halus dan mulus yang terpampang telanjang tepat di hadapannya. Ia berusaha mengacuhkan organ vital Harry —menggoda iman untuk dibelai— yang menggantung lemas di bawah sana.

"Pikirkan Fathermu! Ia sedang memakai bikini pink dengan rok pantai berjumbainya di pesisir pantai." rapal Draco untuk menurunkan libido yang tengah menggelegak dalam dirinya. Selanjutnya, Draco mengambil cairan kental warna putih keruh yang mengotori alat vital Harry dan paha bagian dalamnya.

"Kau mau apa dengan itu?" protes Harry.

"Untuk diuji. Siapa tahu ada masalah dengan ini. Tenang saja datamu dijamin aman." Jawab Draco. Sebenarnya, ia juga bingung mau diapakan sampel sperma Harry ini dan apa hubungannya? Tapi, ya nggak mungkin ia bilang tho! Memangnya ia sudah bosan hidup apa?

Setelah menyimpan sampel penting –menurut Draco- itu, Draco membuka kotak peralatan medisnya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana, berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan. Prinsip Draco itu, sedia payung sebelum hujan. Pertama ia menutupi bagian kaki yang tak perlu diperiksa yakni pertengahan paha ke bawah dan hanya menyisakan bagian pusar, pinggul dan paha bagian atas yang diduga kuat pusatnya rasa sakit. Ia lalu menatap Harry. "Apa kau bisa emmm… melebarkan kakimu?" tanyanya dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Itu terdengar seperti ajakan untuk melakukan yang iya-iya.

Harry yang mendengarnya ikut memerah malu. Kata-kata Draco memang terdengar vulgar di telinga. Namun, demi kebaikannya, Harry pun mengangguk. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha melebarkan kakinya. Dalam prosesnya, Harry meringis menahan sengatan nyeri di area itu. "Ukh…" ringisnya. "S-sudah. K-kau bisa m-melakukan apa yang harus kau l-lakukan s-sekarang," katanya dengan gugup. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. 'Oh, shit. Ini sangat memalukan.' Pikirnya.

Draco mengangguk, berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan profesional. Ia duduk bersimpuh diantara kaki Harry yang mengangkang. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengangkat pinggul Harry di atas bantal agar ia bisa leluasa memeriksa. Rasa malu itu kembali menghampirinya. Sumpah posisinya saat ini sangatlah memalukan. Orang luar yang melihatnya bisa salah paham. Bisa-bisa mereka berdua dikira sedang melakukan sesuatu yang 'iya-iya'.

Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran kotornya. Ia merapalkan mantra ' _Lumos_ ' dan mulai bekerja. Cahaya dari tongkatnya menerangi tubuh Harry, memberinya gambaran yang sangat jelas padanya. Mata kelabunya meneliti area yang tadi membuat Harry meringis kesakitan. "Rileks Harry! Aku bersumpah ini tidak akan bocor keluar." Kata Draco merasakan ketakutan dan ketegangan Harry.

Setelah Harry lebih tenang, Draco memusatkan perhatiannya. Tangannya mulai memeriksa tubuh Harry, meraba-raba dan menekan tiap inchi kulit Harry yang masih kotor oleh lelehan sperma Harry. "Apa ini sakit?" tanyanya setiap kali ia menekan permukaan kulit Harry. Jika Harry menggeleng, ia lanjut. Jika Harry bilang sakit, ia akan berhenti untuk memeriksa lebih detail. Akhirnya, ia tahu bagian mana yang membuat Harry berteriak kesakitan, yakni di bagian anus.

Ia lalu membersihan tangannya dengan cairan antiseptic. Draco ini termasuk penyihir yang moderat yang tak segan-segan memanfaatkan perkembangan dunia medis para Muggle demi kesembuhan pasiennya. Ia lalu memakai apron dan sarung tangan. Setelah siap, dengan hati-hati ia memisahkan kedua belahan bokong Harry dan melakukan inspeksi untuk melihat adanya kelainan di area itu. "Akh," pekik Draco.

"Apa yang kau temukan?"

Draco mengangkat jarinya yang kini ternoda warna merah. "Ada darah di sekitar anusmu, Harry."

"M-maksudmu? Aku kena ambien? Bisul?"

"Aku tak tahu. Kan aku belum memeriksa bagian dalam," aku Draco. Selanjutnya, ia membersihkan daerah sekitar anus, organ vital Harry, selangkangan dan paha bagian atas dari cairan keruh yang mengotorinya. Ia melihat area anus tampak bengkak, agak kemerah-merahan dan berkedut-kedut menggoda Draco untuk memasukinya.

"Lihat! Sekarang, Father sedang menggunakan gstring dan ia tengah memeluk tiang sambil menari erotis," kata Draco pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kan bahaya jika ia sampai lepas kendali. Draco mengambil botol kecil berisi pelumas dari dalam kotak medisnya dan mengolesi jari-jari tangannya dengan cairan itu.

"Kau mau apa dengan itu?" teriak Harry horror.

"Aku akan melakukan colok dubur. Istilah medisnya Palpasi. Jika tidak pakai cairan pelumas, nanti anusmu bisa lecet dan memperparah sakit yang kau derita," dalih Draco. Tapi, sebelum melakukan palpasi, Draco menyorotkan sinar dari tongkat sihirnya ke dalam anus Harry yang sudah terbuka lebar dengan bantuan jari tangannya yang bebas. Tentu saja disertai ringisan dan pekikan sakit dari Harry.

Lorong anus Harry tampak kemerah-merahan. Ada cairan merah di dalam sana. Ia mengambil cairan merah itu seluruhnya dan menyimpannya dalam tabung sebagai sample. Lorong anus itu kini bersih dari cairan. Draco mengintip ke dalam, melihat sekilas bagaimana halus, mulus, tanpa lecet, lorong anus Harry. Itu bukti jika anus Harry tidak pernah dimasuki sebelumnya, alias virgin.

Setelah bersih, Draco memulai acara palpasinya. Ingat ya! Ini itu pemeriksaan medis bukan sesuatu yang mesum. "Ini mungkin sakit. Teriaklah jika kau tak bisa menahan sakitnya," Draco mengingatkan sebelum ia memasukkan jarinya dengan lembut dan perlahan ke dalam anus. Ia melirik Harry yang mati-matian menahan sakit saat anusnya dimasuki.

Draco berhenti sejenak membiarkan Harry terbiasa dengan satu jarinya di dalam anusnya. Harry memberi kode agar Draco melanjutkannya. Jari Draco kembali maju, memasuki rongga dalam anus Harry. Ia memengarahkan jarinya pada anterior dan lalu menekan tepat pada pertengahan anus. Draco menekan area itu lebih lama dan lalu masuk hingga ke ujung anus.

"Jepit jariku!" perintahnya dengan suara serak dan dalam, pada Harry yang dilakukan Harry dengan susah payah. Draco mengerang dalam hati, saat jarinya diremas, membayangkan jika bukan jarinya yang diremas melainkan sesuatu yang menggantung di selangkangannya. Ia hampir lupa daratan. Untung hanya sekejab saja sebelum ia sadar kembali. Jari Draco menekan kulit bagian dalam anus Harry, memeriksa adakah tonjolan tidak rata di sana. Tapi, bagian itu mulus, tidak tergores, atau ada tonjolan apapun.

Draco melanjutkan palpasinya. Jarinya merasuk semakin ke dalam, memasuki prostat anterior Harry. Ia membuat catatan mengenai ukuran, simetri, dan tekstur dari prostat Harry dalam otaknya. Ia tak sadar jika gerakannya itu membuat Harry panas dingin, menggelinjang karena nikmat. Awalnya memang ia merasakan nyeri sakit, tapi sakit itu lama kelamaan mereda berganti dengan kenikmatan, sesuatu yang hanya ia rasakan saat ia tengah bermimpi erotis.

Kenikmatan itu perlahan menguasai tubuhnya, menutupi matanya dengan kabut nafsu. Harry pun menjepit —tanpa sadar— jari Draco dengan erat, ketika Draco memutar jarinya 360 derajat. Draco menggigit bibirnya menahan diri agar tidak mendesah. Matanya merem melek menahan libido yang kembali membanjirinya.

Sama seperti Draco, Harry pun libidonya hampir sampai pada puncaknya. Jari Draco tanpa sengaja menyentuh titik-titik kenikmatannya. Bulu kuduknya meremang, saat sensasi dingin dari jari Draco bersentuhan dengan dinding rectumnya. "A-apa m-masih…" Harry menggigit bibirnya, menahan desahan. "..l-lama?"

"Uh oh yeah begitulah," jawab Draco tak jelas, ia tersesat dalam libidonya sendiri. Apa Harry tak tahu? Draco saat ini seperti sedang menunggangi banteng yang tengah mengamuk liar dan ia berusaha dengan keras menjinakkannya agar ia bisa berfikir jernih kembali.

Saat itulah, ujung jari Draco menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil pada dinding rectum Harry. Ada semacam lubang di sana. Lumayan lebar kira-kira ada 2 cm kurang. 'Mungkin lubang ini yang membuat Harry berteriak kesakitan,' pikir Draco. Ia tak tahu lubang itu apa? Apa itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelainan atau gangguan pada organ dalam Harry atau menuju kemana lubang itu? Semua itu membutuhkan pemeriksaan lebih detail yang menguras energi fisik dan mentalnya.

'Oh, sial!' umpatnya dalam hati, antara senang dan kesal. Senang karena bisa melakukan sesuatu yang sangat intim dengan pujaan hatinya. Dan, kesal karena tak bisa melampiaskan libidonya. Ini sih seperti diantara surga dan neraka. Tapi, yang paling menakutkan, bagaimana jika lubang itu pertanda bahwa Harry mengidap sakit kronis? Tidak, ia tak mau kehilangan Harry. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus menyelamatkannya. Tekad Draco bulat. Draco dengan perlahan keluar dari anus Harry. Ia berhati-hati agar tidak menggesek dinding anus Harry dan lalu membuatnya lecet.

Harry menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia tanpa sadar menahan nafas selama proses palpasi yang rasanya seperti berjam-jam lamanya. "B-bagaimana?" tanya Harry cemas.

"Ada kelainan pada dinding rektummu, Harry. Aku menemukan lubang di sana sekitar 2 cm kurang." Wajah Harry tampak syok, pucat pasi. "Aku tak tahu itu apa, tapi aku akan mempelajarinya." Hiburnya. "Tenang saja aku akan melakukannya secara diam-diam dan rahasia. Apapun yang menimpamu tak akan ada seorang pun yang tahu kecuali kau dan aku," imbuhnya berusaha meyakinkan.

Harry mengangguk lemah. Draco memakaikan piama Harry kembali. Kali ini dengan piama yang bersih dan kering. Ia juga merapikan kembali seprei, bantal dan selimutnya karena udara pagi ini terasa dingin. Harry membiarkan Draco mengurusnya. Ia merasa lemah. Energinya seperti terkuras habis sehingga tak ada satu pun yang ia inginkan selain tidur.

"Err.. Harry!" Draco terdengar ragu.

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku tidur di sampingmu? Aku ngantuk dan aku malas kembali ke kamarku," ijinnya sopan.

Harry mengangguk perlahan. Sudah dibilang kan, ia ngantuk. Jadi ia tak perduli dengan apapun selain tidur. Draco perlahan mengambil tempat di sebelah Harry. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan mulai memeluk Harry. Harry yang matanya sudah tertutup, terlonjak karena kaget. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras di bawah sana, menyodok pinggangnya. Sekedar catatan, tinggi badan Harry di bawah Draco sekitar 15 cm. "Draco!"

"Abaikan saja! Nanti juga tidur sendiri," jawab Draco acuh dan bergumam karena ngantuk dan merasa sudah sangat nyaman dengan posisinya. Inginnya seperti itu. Tapi, Harry tak bisa memejamkan matanya sekejab pun. Tonjolan itu mengusik tidurnya. "Tidur, Harry." kata Draco memberi perintah.

"Aku tak bisa tidur. Kau menggangguku," aku Harry jujur.

Draco yang kelelahan dan otak agak kurang waras —karena ngantuk— menarik celana piamanya hingga terlepas, membiarkan kakinya telanjang. "Woy, kau mau ngapain?" bentak Harry panik ketika Draco membuka kancing-kancing piamanya.

Tapi, Draco mengabaikannya dan menyentakkan piamanya dan melemparnya sembarangan ke lantai. Kini, ia telanjang bulat seperti bayi. "Suhu dingin bisa menurunkan ereksi," dalihnya dengan acuh dan kembali tidur sambil menarik pinggang Harry dan memeluknya.

"Kalau mau telanjang, sana di kamarmu sendiri,"

"Ogah. Malas. Ngantuk," Jawab Draco sepotong-potong. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya karena Harry dari tadi terus saja memberontak berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Draco.

"Grrr…," raung Harry geram. Draco dengan seenaknya tidur, meninggalkan Harry dengan dilemanya sendiri. Ia sih inginnya menendang Draco jauh-jauh dari ranjangnya, tapi apa mau di kata. Pinggangnya ke bawah sakit. Jangankan untuk menendang, bergerak sedikit saja, ia sudah meraung-raung kesakitan. Ia hanya bisa pasrah sekarang. Harry pun menutup kelopak matanya, mencoba tidur. Tapi, baru 15 menit berjalan, ia sudah membuka matanya lagi.

Harry meremas rambutnya frustasi. 'Kalau begini caranya, bagaimana aku tidur,' keluhnya jengkel. Bibir Harry bergetar, antara marah dan yang tak diakuinya merasakan gelenyar nikmat di sekujur tubuhnya. Kulit Draco yang tak tertutupi apa-apa dengan sukses menerbitkan pikiran kotor dalam benaknya. Untuk mengusirnya, Harry mulai memikirkan hal-hal membosankan seperti pelajaran sejarahnya di Hogwarts. Akhirnya, ia pun tertidur.

Kau tahu, itu tindakan yang sangat bodoh. Ia lupa jika ia tidur disamping serigala lapar berbulu domba. Meski selama ini ia terlihat jinak-jinak merpati, namun aslinya ia ini serigala. Jadi, wajar jika mengambil kesempatan begitu Harry terlelap. Namanya juga serigala lapar. Mana mungkin ia diam saja jika sang mangsa tepat ada di depannya, tanpa pertahanan. Salah sendiri mangsanya, terlalu naif.

Untungnya, si serigala memutuskan untuk tetap menyamar menjadi merpati yang jinak dan tidak memperlihatkan taringnya malam ini, sehingga Harry aman dan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Setidaknya, ia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Ia hanya menarik tubuh Harry dengan hati-hati dan lalu menjadikannya guling hidup.

Harry bangun saat matahari sudah muncul dari peraduannya, masuk memasuki celah jendela yang terbuka lebar. Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara burung gereja berciap-ciap. 'Sudah pagi rupanya,' pikirnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mencari kacamatanya, sesuatu yang secara otomatis ia lakukan pertama kali ia bangun tidur. Soalnya, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa kacamata minusnya. "Ukh," keluh Harry.

"Ada apa?" tanya sebuah suara memasuki gendang telinga Draco.

Tubuh Harry tersentak untuk sesaat, tak menyangka ada yang berkunjung di kamar pribadinya di jam yang sepagi ini. Harry cepat-cepat memakai kacamatanya untuk melihat dan ia langsung menyesal. Pakai banget. Draco pagi ini sudah rapi dengan setelan kerjanya. Ia terlihat sangat tampan dengan rambut yang sudah ia sisir rapi. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang masih acak-acakan, belum mandi, belum wangi, dan masih pakai piamanya. 'Kok bisa? Kok bisa ia sepagi ini sudah bangun.' pikirnya tak percaya.

"Harry! Kau kenapa? Apa mmm, itu ukh maksudku pinggangmu masih sakit?" tanya Draco.

Harry menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menuai ringisan. Ia mengangguk. "Masih." jawabnya jujur. "Err.. Draco. Apa menurutmu aku terkena mm.. ambien?"

Draco menggeleng dengan keanggunan seorang Malfoy. "Tidak. Aku tidak menemukan tonjolan apapun di bagian anusmu. Tapi…, ku rasa penyebab sakit di anusmu itu karena adanya lubang di dalam sana. Aku tak tahu seberapa berbahayanya karena well kau tahu itu kasus pertamaku."

Harry takjub dengan cara bicara Draco. Bukan karena gaya bicaranya yang elegan, tapi karena kesantunannya. Tak pernah terbayang sedikit pun dalam benaknya, seorang Draco Malfoy bicara panjang lebar padanya, tanpa embel-embel menghinanya. Ini kali pertama. Ia sampai harus menepuk pipinya untuk meyakinkannya. "Lalu?"

"Mmm… boleh aku memeriksanya lagi? Untuk lebih meyakinkan?"

Wajah Harry memerah karena malu hingga ke telinga. "Haruskah?" Draco mengangguk. "Oh..mm…oke." gumam Harry memberi persetujuan.

Mereka mengulangi hal memalukan semalam. Untuk mengurangi kecanggungan, kali ini, Draco memanggil Kreacher sebagai saksi. Semalam ia lupa. Selain itu, juga untuk mencegah tuduhan yang bukan-bukan yang dialamatkan pada Draco, jika ada orang luar yang memergokinya.

Draco membuang sarung tangannya dan lalu membersihkan tangannya dengan antiseptic. "Ku rasa memang itu penyebabnya Harry. Ada bekas memar kemerah-merahan di sekitar lubang itu. Aku sudah mengoleskan cairan anti radang di sekitar area itu. Semoga saja itu bekerja. Kau juga harus minum ramuan yang ku buat. Dan, sebaiknya, untuk sementara waktu kau cuti saja, sampai nyerinya mereda."

"Kau akan berangkat kerja?" tanya Harry terdengar seperti seorang anak yang merajuk karena ibunya meninggalkan sang anak yang sedang sakit di rumah seorang diri.

"Ya. Aku akan memeriksa sampel yang ku ambil semalam di lab. Jadi, kita bisa segera mengetahui penyakitmu. Aku sudah meminta seseorang untuk menemanimu selama aku bekerja. Ia akan memberi tahuku, jika terjadi sesuatu padamu. Jadi, kau tenang saja." katanya berpamitan. Yang tidak diberitahukan Draco adalah nama seseorang itu. Karena itulah, betapa terkejutnya Harry setelah tahu siapa 'Dia' yang dimaksud Draco.

Harry membuka mulut lebar, karena kaget. Namun, ia tidak menjerit seperti perempuan –syukurlah-. "K-kau…" katanya gugup dan bingung mau ngomong apa.

"Draco memberi tahuku kalau kau sakit. Ia memintaku untuk menemanimu selama ia tidak ada di rumah. Karena, aku tidak ada kegiatan seharian ini, ya aku setuju saja. " jelasnya mengambil tempat duduk di dekat ranjang Harry. "Kau sudah sarapan?" tanyanya seolah mereka ini dekat. Padahal, keduanya baru duduk bersama dan bercakap-cakap hari ini.

Harry mengangguk dengan hati yang dag dig dug tidak karuan. 'Diantara semua orang, kenapa Draco justru meminta bantuan Daphne Greengrass, mantan kakak ipar Draco sendiri?' jerit Harry dalam hati. Meski bingung dan gugup, tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia tetap bersyukur karena ia sudah mandi dan sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang bersih.

"Itu piama siapa?" tanya Daphne menunjuk sebuah piama di ujung ranjang Harry.

Mata Harry melotot, seperti mau lompat dari cangkangnya. Wajahnya merona malu. "Err, itu piamanya Draco." aku Harry jujur. Ia tak bisa berbohong. "Semalam ia menemaniku tidur karena…" Harry memainkan jemari tangannya karena gugup. "..aku..aku.."

"Oh, aku mengerti."

"Tidak. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Kata Harry panik seperti seorang suami yang ketahuan istrinya sedang selingkuh.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang ku pikirkan?"

"Well, begini. Aku sudah mendengar rumor yang berhembus kencang di luar sana, jika.. emm.. kami, maksudku aku dan Draco adalah pasangan gay, karena kami tinggal serumah. Kau tahu tentang gay? Itu lho kaum jeruk makan jeruk." Wajah Harry sudah seperti kepiting rebus saat mengatakannya. Malu sekali. "Mungkin, kau pun punya pikiran serupa dengan mereka." Imbuhnya.

Wajah Daphne tetap datar, tak terbaca. "Sungguh, tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami. Kami hanya dua orang laki-laki dewasa yang tinggal serumah. Itu saja."

Daphne tak berkomentar. Matanya melirik dingin pada piama Draco yang teronggok bersalah di sudut ranjang Draco. Itu bukti, jika ia tak percaya dengan pengakuan Harry. "Semalam Draco kelelahan menjagaku yang sedang sakit. Jadi, ia memutuskan tidur di sini. Kami hanya tidur. Tidak ada yang aneh-aneh. Aku dan dia sama-sama tidur dan lalu bangun tidur. Sudah selesai." Penjelasan Harry berbelit-belit karena ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Daphne melirik tubuh Harry, tepatnya pada bagian leher, tengkuk, dan bahunya yang agak terbuka karena Harry lupa mengancingkan kancing teratasnya. Tak ada apa-apa di sana. Ia menarik nafas, mencium aroma di kamar Harry, berharap memergoki sesuatu. Namun yang tercium hanyalah pewangi ruangan dan ramuan khas rumah sakit yang pastinya sedang dikonsumsi Harry. Ia melirik seprei Harry yang sudah bersih, wangi antiseptic, dan agak kusut pertanda sudah sejak tadi seprei itu ditiduri Harry. 'Harry jujur. Ia tidak melakukan apapun yang mengarah pada sesuatu yang berbau seksual.' Pikirnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak buta." katanya netral.

Sepanjang hari itu, mereka lalui dalam keheningan. Daphne selain menjaga Harry, ia ada misi lain untuk memastikan sejauh mana hubungan Drarry. Ia menganggapnya sebagai kewajibannya sendiri. Tidak ada yang menyuruh. Anggap saja itu jiwa kepo Daphne.

Saat Harry tertidur, ia menjelajahi ruang kamar Harry dan beberapa ruangan yang terbuka untuknya. Ia menemukan jika Harry tidur di kamarnya seorang diri dan tak menemukan tanda-tanda barang pribadi Draco mampir ke kamar Harry kecuali yach atasan piama Draco di ujung ranjang Harry. Mungkin itu kecelakaan. Karena, ia yakin, orientasi Harry masih pada perempuan. Ia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda berbalik haluan. Di rumah ini, Draco dan Harry hanya tinggal bersama, tapi di kamar berbeda. Hanya itu yang bisa Daphne simpulkan dari pengamatan singkatnya.

Di lain pihak, Draco tengah duduk membaca hasil lab. Lab yang dibangun di salah satu sudut ruangan St. Mungo hampir menyerupai lab di rumah sakit Muggle, hanya saja hasilnya bisa diambil lebih cepat. Karena itu, dalam waktu sejam, ia sudah bisa menganalisa hasil lab.

Draco mengerutkan keningnya. Dilihat dari hasil uji lab -baik darah, cairan sperma dan cairan lainnya- menunjukkan jika tidak ada gejala sakit apapun pada Harry. Hasil scan di area anus Harry juga menunjukkan tidak ada yang salah. Lubang di rektum Harry itu terlihat seperti terbentuk alami, seperti sudah ada sejak lahir. Jadi, apa penyebab penyakit Harry semalam? Nah, itu misterinya.

Lalu, matanya berhasil menangkap sesuatu yang salah dari foto scan. Ia melihat ada gambar benjolan yang terhubung dengan lubang di rektum Harry. 'Benjolan apa itu? A-apakah itu semacam tumor?' pikirnya resah. Mata kelabunya tampak berkabut. 'Harry..' pikirnya sedih. Ia berduka karena sakit yang diderita oleh belahan jiwanya ini.

TBC

Maaf jika updatenya lama. Sebetulnya, ini sudah selesai aku ketik dari seminggu setelah puasa. Tinggal diedit lalu publish. Tapi, Ai merasa ini agak kurang pantas, jika diterbitan di bulan yang dianggap suci bagi pemeluk agama Islam. Jadi, Ai putusin untuk memundurkannya karena khawatir tulisan ini dianggap menyinggung dan mengotori bulan suci itu.

Dan, untuk sarannya yang 'Semua akan berakhir indah pada masanya' Ai tahu itu bagian dari ayat di kitab Injil. Mohon maaf, tapi setingnya para pelakunya memang penyihir yang menganut agama Kristen. Jadi, wajar jika Ai mengutipnya, karena Ai anggap Harry ini termasuk penganut Kristiani yang taat. Kecuali, jika setingnya ada nuansa Islam, baru Ai tidak akan mencantumkannya.

Kurang lebihnya Ai minta maaf. Jika ada kalimat yang kurang berkenan. Dan, Ai ucapin Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin bagi para penganut agama Islam.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Your Child

By

Ai Cute

Summary : Harry menggeleng resah. Ini tidak baik. Kenapa ia selalu bermimpi bercinta dengan seorang pria saat bulan purnama tiba? Kenapa justru ia merasakan kebahagian dan yang tidak diakuinya merasa utuh saat ia bersama dengan pria dalam mimpinya itu? Kenapa harus 'Dia'?

Lanjutan Mate Seraphim.

WARNING : Mengandung unsur BL, Mpreg, dan segala umpatan kasar lainnya.

Pair : Sementara DraAsto, DraRry

Author Note :

Sekian dulu balasan reviewnya. Sekarang lanjut ke cerita. Chekidot.

Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione 30 tahun

Astoria 27 tahun

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter Four**

Ginny tak percaya ini. Bagaimana bisa seorang Malfoy, terlebih ini Draco Malfoy tinggal dengan Harry Potter dalam satu atap? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Demi Tuhan! Mereka itu musuh bebuyutan. Mereka bedua bahkan berdiri di tempat yang bersebrangan. Yang satu di pihak Light dan yang satunya di pihak Dark. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa berbagi tempat tinggal yang sama tanpa saling membunuh? Tolong katakan jika semua ini hanyalah mimpi. "Itu tidak mungkin kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Itu kenyataannya, Ginny." Balas Hermione untuk yang kelima kalinya sampai ia jengah.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi?"

"Entahlah." Hermione mengangkat pundaknya ke atas. "Sampai sekarang pun kami tak mengerti. Harry tidak mau terbuka dalam hal ini." Ia menyesap kembali tehnya, mumpung masih hangat. "Ku rasa si Malfoy memiliki senjata ampuh untuk menekan Harry sehingga ia mau menerima Malfoy beserta anaknya di rumahnya." Hermione melempar wacana.

Wajah Ginny pucat pasi seperti makhluk malam bernama vampire. Di bawah matanya ada lingkaran hitam dan agak bengkak. Selain lelah karena ia habis menempuh perjalanan panjang melintasi hampir seperempat benua Eropa, juga karena syok dengan kabar ini. "Apa selama mereka tinggal bersama, tidak terjadi sesuatu? Kau tahu maksudku kan?"

"Tidak." Hermione terdiam. Dahinya mengerut, mengingat-ingat yang telah terjadi belakangan ini. "Sepertinya tidak." Tegasnya. Ia menyesap tehnya lagi yang mulai agak dingin. Diam-diam, ia merapalkan mantra non verbal untuk menghangatkan tehnya lagi. "Selain gossip miring jika ada sesuatu diantara Drarry, tidak ada yang aneh."

"Gosip miring?" beo Ginny.

"Kau ingat kan selentingan kabar jika Dumbledore diam-diam menyimpan rasa pada Grindelwald?" Ginny mengangguk. "Nah, publik penyihir Inggris, dalam hal ini Daily Prophet, menyimpulkan jika Pahlawan memiliki kecenderungan untuk menyukai pihak musuh. Dumbledore menyukai Grindelwald. Karena Voldemort dan Harry tidak pernah berinteraksi secara langsung selain saling membunuh yang membuat kisah cinta diantara dua orang ini tak mungkin terjadi, maka mereka mengambil sosok lain dalam lingkaran Death Eater. Sosok yang dikenal dekat dan sering berinteraksi dengan Harry. Maka…"

"Bisakah kau mengatakan intinya saja?" potong Ginny tak sabaran dengan penjelasan bertele-tele kakak iparnya ini.

"Intinya, mereka menuduh jika Harry dan Malfoy ada hubungan terlarang. Kau tahu? Hubungan sesama jenis. LGBT."

" _What_?" pekik Ginny terkejut. " _This is imposible_. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengambil kesimpulan ngawur itu hanya berdasarkan gossip tidak jelas antara Dumbledore dan Grindelwald?"

"Itu bukan gossip Ginny. Itu fakta. Diantara dua orang itu memang ada hubungan romantic." Hermione mengangkat tangan, memberi isyarat agar Ginny diam dan mendengarkan penjelasannya. "Masalahnya dua orang itu tinggal bersama dalam satu atap. Padahal keduanya jelas tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Mereka bahkan bukan rekan kerja. Apalagi coba alasannya kalau bukan karena keduanya menjalin hubungan terlarang?"

"Tapi, Harry tidak mungkin homo. Dia itu straight. Normal. Ia masih mencintai wanita. Karena itulah ia berkencan dengan banyak wanita."

"Tapi, Harry tidak mau terikat dengan salah satunya. Termasuk kamu."

Ginny membuang muka, memilih menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang daripada menatap kakak iparnya yang melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik, seolah ingin mengorek rahasia terpendamnya. "Ya, tapi itu bukan alasan untuk menuduh Harry homo." Katanya lirih. Ia mengepalkan jari-jarinya, menahan emosi yang menghimpit dadanya. "Apa kau pernah melihat Harry menatap seorang pria dengan tatapan penuh nafsu? Atau ada yang pernah melihatnya menggoda seorang pria? Seingatku, pria yang sangat dekat dengan Harry hanyalah Ron. Sisanya waktunya habis untuk bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja."

"Aku tahu Ginny. Aku salah satu dari orang yang tak percaya dengan gossip miring itu." Hermione mengangkat cangkir tehnya yang hampir habis dan menyesapnya. "Tapi, aku masih tak mengerti kenapa Harry tidak mau menikahi salah satu dari teman kencannya."

"Mungkin…" Ginny membuka suara. Alis Hermione terangkat, bertanya dengan bahasa isyarat. "Ah, sudahlah lupakan. Itu urusan pribadi Harry. Kita tak berhak ikut campur. By the way, bagaimana kabarmu dan Ron?"

"Baik. Ron sering kerja lembur. Ia harus bekerja keras karena sebentar lagi kami kedatangan anggota keluarga baru."

"Oh, lalu bagaimana dengan Harry?"

"Ia sehat. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia sempat ijin kerja karena sakit."

"Sakit?"

"Iya. Dia tidak bilang sakit apa sih? Tapi, aku kok merasa ada yang aneh dari gelagatnya ya? Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya seolah sakitnya itu sesuatu yang memalukan. Dan, caranya berjalan agak aneh. Sedikit mengangkang."

DEG!

Jantung Ginny seakan berhenti berdetak. Hatinya dipenuhi perasaan was-was. "Aku akan mengunjunginya."

"Hei, kau tidak capek? Kau baru tiba, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku mau memberikan oleh-oleh padanya secara langsung, sekalian menginap di sana?"

"Menginap? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Ginny menatap Hermione dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku mengerti. Kau pasti sedang bertengkar dengan Dean lagi, kan?" Ginny mengangguk. "Haish, kalian itu." gerutu Hermione. "Kalian kan sudah dianugerahi seorang putri, kenapa masih suka kabur-kaburan sih jika ada masalah? Kekanakan sekali."

Ginny tersenyum tak menanggapi. 'Bagaimana bisa kami akur, jika aku sebetulnya tidak..' "Hei!" tegur Hermione menyentakkan lamunan Ginny. "Ah, maaf. Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanyanya sopan.

"Kau melamun?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya lelah, ingin istirahat." Ginny merapikan barang-barangnya yang tergeletak di bawah meja. Ia mengulurkan tas kain warna merah pada Hermione. "Ini untuk keluargamu. Maaf aku pergi dulu. Hari ini, aku capek sekali. Kau bisa menunggu pesawat Ron mendarat seorang diri, kan?"

"Tentu. Apa sih yang tidak bisa ku lakukan? Well selain masak tentunya. Aku tak pernah bisa mahir dalam hal itu." katanya setengah menggerutu.

Dua wanita cantik itu lalu berpisah. Hermione tetap duduk di kafe menikmati hidangan makan malamnya sambil menunggu suaminya. Sedangkan, Ginny memilih naik taksi menuju rumah Harry. Ia ingin memberikan kejutan dengan tidak memberi tahu Harry. Namun, pada akhirnya ia lah yang terkejut. Matanya membelalak sempurna mendapati Harry dan Draco dalam posisi yang mencurigakan di dalam kamar Harry.

…..*****…

Beberapa jam sebelum kedatangan Ginny ke rumah Harry.

Draco tampak sibuk belakangan ini. Banyak yang harus diurusnya sebagai wakil kepala Rumah Sakit St. Mungo. Selain, tugasnya sebagai wakil, ia juga harus mempelajari berkas kasus Harry. Ia mengumpulkan berbagai macam literatur yang relevan dengan penyakit Harry, termasuk yang sedang berkembang dalam ilmu medis Muggle.

Jika ditilik dari gejalanya, penyakit Harry mengarah pada penyakit yang sangat berbahaya dan ganas yang menyerang tubuh manusia. Sampai saat ini, belum ditemukan obat yang betul-betul manjur untuk menyembuhkannya. Para dokter Muggle hanya bisa mengurangi penyebarannya dengan harapan penyakitnya akan jinak dan lalu sembuh sendiri. Penyakit itu bernama kanker. Namun, Draco belum bisa memastikannya. Harry harus menjalani serangkaian tes untuk mengetahui, benar tidak ia mengidap penyakit kanker khususnya kanker prostat.

Draco begitu pulang dari kantor, langsung menghampiri kamar Harry. Harry sedang istirahat ditemani Daphne yang sibuk membaca Daily Prophet. Harry yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Draco. "Kau sudah pulang? Tumben." Kata Harry menyapa gendang telinga Draco. "Pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Jadi, aku ijin pulang cepat." Jawab Draco mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Daphne. "Bagaimana harimu? Masih sakit?"

Harry memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang berkanopi dengan tiang-tiang yang disepuh emas, cirri khas ranjang milik para bangsawan. "Baik. Sakitnya sudah mereda. Sudah tidak sesakit seperti awal pertama dulu." Jawabnya. Ini hari kelima sejak Harry mengeluh bagian pinggang ke bawah hingga anusnya sakit. "Tadi Hermione ke sini."

Alis Draco terangkat satu. Hermione sudah biasa berkunjung. Jadi, ia tidak terkejut. "Ia menjengukku karena aku ijin kerja selama seminggu." kata Harry menjawab pertanyaan tersirat Draco. "Oh," gumam Draco.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Iris emeraldnya masih sama indahnya seperti saat Harry masih balita. Indah, jernih, dan juga polos. Sesuatu yang sangat disukai Draco karena kepolosan itu murni. Kejamnya dunia tidak pernah berhasil mengotori kepolosan jiwa Harry dan itu sangat disyukuri oleh Draco. Akan tetapi, Draco berhasil menangkap setitik rasa cemas dari emerald Harry.

Draco tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan Harry. Tidak terlalu berhasil sepertinya, karena ia tetap melihat kecemasan di mata Harry. Mata itu seolah bisa menembus hati Draco yang gundah gulana. "Ya. Tapi, aku belum bisa memastikannya..." Draco membuka tas kerjanya, mengeluarkan secarik perkamen berikut penanya. "..karena itu, kau harus menjalani beberapa uji tes untuk memastikan."

"Oh, oke. Tak masalah. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Pertama, aku akan mewancaraimu dulu. Kau harus menjawab semua pertanyaanku. Jangan bohong, meski itu kau rasa memalukan!"

Itu peringatan. Harry tersenyum canggung. Matanya melirik pada Daphne yang berusaha untuk berpura-pura tidak tertarik. "Oke. Aku siap."

Draco menarik nafas panjang untuk memulai sesi wawancara yang dirasa berat. Jantungnya berdesir dibayangi oleh rasa cemas. "Apa kau merasa akhir-akhir ini kau jadi lebih sering buang air kecil? Maksudku melebihi yang biasanya?"

Dahi Harry mengerut bingung. 'Apa hubungannya?' pikirnya. "Tidak. Biasa saja."

Draco mengangguk. Tangannya mencoret satu nomor pada daftar pertanyaannya. "Apa kau merasa nyeri saat buang air kecil? Merasa terbakar pada organ di area itu?"

Harry menggeleng. Ia tidak perlu berfikir dua kali untuk menggeleng. Aktivitas buang kecilnya normal, seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang aneh.

"Oke. Pertanyaan selanjutnya." Draco membaca dalam hati daftar pertanyaan ketiga dan hatinya mencelos tidak nyaman. "Pertanyaan ketiga kita lewatkan saja."

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry.

"Memang apa pertanyaannya?" tanya Daphne usil.

"Itu karena, well, tidak penting untuk ditanyakan."

"Tanyakan saja! Aku tak mau melewatkan apapun jika itu membuatku sembuh dari penyakit." Harry dengan PD-nya berkata. Tidak tahu aja dia jika pertanyaan ketiga itu sangat memalukan, karena menyangkut Sesuatu yang sangat privasi.

"Baiklah." Draco dengan enggan menyetujui. 'Nanti jangan salahkan aku! Kau yang mempermalukan dirimu sendiri.' Imbuhnya dalam hati. "Pertanyaan ketiga, apa kau merasa nyeri saat berhubungan seksual." Draco berusaha agar nada bicara terdengar formal dan professional.

Harry langsung cengok dan lalu memerah. 'Astaga itu memalukan sekali.' Batinnya salah tingkah. Dijawab atau pun tidak, ia tetap akan merasa malu. 'Begini kali ya yang namanya senjata makan tuan. Dasar mulut! Tidak tahu kapan harus tutup dan kapan harus buka.' Pikirnya.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo jawab!" kata Daphne berusaha agar terlihat datar dan dingin, seolah pertanyaan itu tidak mengusik hati sanubarinya. Dalam hati, ia ketawa terpingkal-pingkal menikmati derita Harry.

Harry tersenyum canggung. Ia meremat jari-jari tangannya untuk mencari kekuatan. "Tidak." Katanya dengan suara pelan. Ia berdehem untuk membersihkan sesuatu yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. "Maksudku aku tidak pernah berhubungan seksual. Jadi aku tak tahu." Ia mengangkat bahu berusaha acuh. Padahal, ia malu setengah mati.

Draco ikutan tersenyum canggung. Daphne? Ia sudah tertawa terguling-guling dalam alam pikirannya. Di dunia nyata, ia mengikik geli, meski berhasil ia samarkan menjadi deheman dan batuk-batuk kecil. Astaga! Jadi, Harry masih perjaka di usianya yang sudah kepala tiga?

"Sirius bilang, 'Seks pranikah itu tidak baik.' Menurutku juga begitu. Karena itu, aku tak pernah melakukannya." Dalih Harry membela diri.

Daphne mengangguk berusaha memahami, meski menurutnya itu logika yang sangat aneh. Bahkan, para wanita –Muggle maupun penyihir- pun dewasa ini jarang yang masih memegang prinsip keperawanan hanya untuk suami. Hampir mendekati 1%. Lah, ini Harry yang jelas-jelas seorang pria. Kok mau-maunya mempertahankan prinsip kuno ini. Harry memang aneh bin ajaib. Lugu kelewat batas. 'Kasihan sekali Draco yang naksir dia. Aku yakin ia tak menyadari perasaan Draco hingga detik ini.' pikirnya setengah menertawakan nasib malang mantan adik iparnya ini.

"Apa karena itu hubungan asmaramu tidak pernah awet selama ini?" tanya Daphne kembali usil. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang suka kepo. Kepoin orang-orang di sekitarnya khususnya kehidupan pribadi Harry dan Draco.

"Iya. Aku tak suka dengan cewek yang agresif." Ujarnya beralasan.

Daphne buka mulut, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun kalah cepat dari Draco. Ia berdehem keras untuk menarik atensi semua orang. Daphne buka mulut lagi, ingin melabrak Draco yang sudah mengganggu percakapan menarik antara dia dan Harry, tapi ia memilih menutup mulutnya kembali. Ekspresi Draco sangat tidak enak dilihat. Baca mengerikan. Draco seolah-olah ingin membakarnya hidup-hidup. 'Ya elah. Dasar posesif!' rutuknya dalam hati.

Draco menatap Daphne tajam. Ia tak suka, pakai sangat dengan kedekatan Daphne dan Harry. Dalam hitungan hari, keduanya sudah sangat akrab hingga sudah berani saling menggoda. Hati Draco terbakar oleh api cemburu. Ia merasa seperti ada monster yang menggigiti organ-organ dalamnya. Rasanya perih dan sakit. "Ehem!" Draco kembali berdehem. "Selanjutnya pertanyaan keempat. Apa kau pernah mengeluarkan darah saat buang air kecil?"

Rasa cemas itu kembali merayap dalam hati Harry. Ia mengangguk kecil. "Ya." Tegasnya.

Daftar pertanyaan Draco sudah habis. Dari empat pertanyaan, hanya satu yang menunjukkan tanda positif. Sisanya negatif. Sekarang, ia lanjut pada pemeriksaan. Pemeriksaan pertama disebut DRE (Digital Rectal Examinatio), yakni pemeriksaan melalui jari pada organ rektum. Ini sudah pernah Draco lakukan dan hasilnya negative.

Draco tidak menemukan tonjolan pada area itu. Ia justru menemukan lubang di bagian itu yang mengarah pada organ prostat yang ia lihat pada hasil scan membesar melebihi ukuran normal. Akan tetapi, ada beberapa kasus yang tidak bisa dirasakan oleh jari karena berbagai sebab, sehingga Draco memutuskan untuk melakukan tes selanjutnya.

Tes kedua disebut PSA (Prostate Specific Antigen) yakni pemeriksaan darah yang berfungsi untuk mengukur kadar protein yang dikeluarkan kelenjar prostat. Nilai PSA pada pasien normal 0-4 mg/ml. Nilai 4-10 mg berarti beresiko kanker prostat dan di atas 10 menunjukkan resiko tinggi kanker prostat. Draco juga sudah melakukan tes ini. Hasil tes PSA Harry mendapat nilai 2 mg. Dengan kata lain normal.

Karena tes pertama dan kedua menunjukkan negatif, Draco langsung lompat pada tes keempat dan kelima, yakni tes Biopsi yang disertai pemeriksaan jaringan Histopatologi. Untuk saat ini, kedua pemeriksaan inilah yang jadi kunci emas untuk menentukan apakah seseorang mengidap penyakit kanker prostat atau tidak. Selain itu, juga untuk mengetahui tingkat keparahannya.

"Harry berbaringlah!" intruksi Draco menyuruh Harry berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Ia menggunakan alcohol untuk membunuh kuman-kuman yang melekat pada tangannya dan lalu mengenakan sarung tangan warna putih. "Aku akan mulai melakukan tes."

"Apa ini seperti tes yang sebelumya?" tanya Harry mengatur posisinya untuk memudahkan Draco melakukan pemeriksaan. Dengan memakai selimut, ia menarik celananya hingga lepas. Ia menutupi tungkainya dengan kain selimut berwarna putih dan organ vitalnya dengan handuk kecil, menyisakan bagian anus dan area itu untuk diperiksa.

"Hampir mirip. Tapi, yang ku ambil bukan sampel darah, melainkan jaringan tubuhmu di bagian dalam."

"Haruskah?"

"Harus."

"Ukh, oke. Kau bisa memulainya sekarang." kata Harry menguatkan mental.

Draco memasukkan jarum biopsi ke dalam anus. Ini salah satu metode medis dalam dunia Muggle untuk menguji penderita kanker prostat dan sekaligus mengukur tingkat keganasan kanker. Menurut literature, keakuratan tes ini mencapai 90%. Setelah jarum biopsi mencapai rectum, Draco menggunakan ultrasound untuk mencari letak prostat. Begitu ketemu, ia mengambil jaringan prostat sebagai sampel. Draco menyimpan sampel di tempat khusus.

"Besok, aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan histopatologi." Katanya sambil membenahi peralatan medisnya. "Aku akan mengoleskan ramuan di bagian anusmu untuk memastikan bengkaknya benar-benar sudah sembuh." Katanya setengah meminta ijin.

"Well, apa aku boleh pergi? Aku sudah tidak tahan." Kata Daphne meminta ijin untuk ke belakang.

"Silahkan! Pemeriksaannya sudah selesai, kok." Jawab Draco acuh. Ia mengambil cairan bening kental dan mulai mengoleskannya pada bagian anus Harry termasuk hingga ke bagian dalam.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Draco." protes Harry.

"Ini bukan bidangmu, Harry. Bagaimana kalau kau justru makin menambah lukanya?" Secara tidak langsung Draco menolak. 'Bagaimana aku bisa melewatkan kesempatan emas ini Harry?' pikir Draco yang dengan cerdasnya memanfaatkan kesempatan. Ia memang Slytherin sejati, sangat pandai mencari peluang untuk keuntungannya sendiri.

"Sss…" Harry mendesis. "Hati-hati Draco!" ujar Harry memperingatkan. Ia merasakan sengatan saat lengan Draco tanpa sengaja menyenggol Mr. P-nya. Yang tidak diketahui Harry adalah, Draco memang sengaja menyenggolnya.

"Maaf, tidak sengaja." Katanya. Tapi, faktanya ia justru berulang kali menyentuh bagian yang paling sensitive dari tubuh Harry. Bukan hanya menyentuh, ia juga sengaja menggeseknya dengan irama tertentu yang berhasil ia samarkan dengan baik sehingga Harry yang polos tidak menyadarinya.

"Draco, hati-hati!" gerutu Harry sambil menggigit bibirnya, menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara memalukan.

"Ini juga sudah hati-hati." gerutu Draco datar, padahal hatinya sedang bersorak sorai karena gembira.

Di tengah-tengah kebahagiaan Draco, tiba-tiba Ginny muncul tanpa pemberitahuan. "Harry!" pekik Ginny.

Harry terkejut. Dia refleks langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang untungnya tidak terlihat oleh Ginny karena tertutupi oleh tubuh tegap Draco. "Oh, hai Gin. Apa kabar?" katanya canggung. "Kau sudah pulang?"

"Apa-apaan ini?" Ginny bertanya dengan mata melotot marah. Entah dengan alasan apa, mengingat diantara dia dan Harry tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa selain mantan pacar.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku…"

"Jadi gossip itu benar? Jika kau menjalin hubungan dengan…" Mata Ginny menatap Draco nyalang. Ada kemarahan dan kedengkian tersembunyi dari iris birunya yang tampak berkilat dan kelam, terarah pada Draco. Ia menangkap bau kecemburuan dari nada bicara Ginny. "…dia." Lanjutnya menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Tentu saja kami berhubungan, Ginny. Astaga! Kami kan tinggal serumah." Jawab Harry ambigu. Ia masih belum _connect_ , terlalu terkejut untuk menyadari jika yang ia maksud dengan yang Ginny pikirkan tentang hubungan itu berbeda. Harry menerjemahkan hubungan ini sebagai persahabatan, sedangkan Ginny menanyakan soal hubungan asmara.

Draco di sisi lain hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan diantara dua orang mantan kekasih itu yang menurutnya menarik untuk disimak. Ia sama sekali tak berniat meluruskan ataupun mencampuri, meski ia sudah menyadari sejak awal ada kesalah pahaman antara Harry dan Ginny. Untuk apa? Toch, belum tentu si Wanita Setan Merah ini percaya padanya. Dan, hati Draco sedikit banyak merasa bahagia dengan pembelaan Harry atasnya.

"Aku tak percaya ini." gumam Ginny gusar, mengitari ruang kamar Harry di sisi yang berbeda dengan Draco. Ia membiarkan tas oleh-olehnya dan koper berpergiannya menggeletak begitu saja di lantai. "Demi Tuhan, Harry! Diantara semua orang kenapa harus dia? Apa kau lupa ia seorang M-A-L-F-OY?" Kedengkian menyengat, mencemari udara di kamar Harry.

"Aku tidak amnesia, Ginny. Aku masih ingat siapa dia dan siapa aku."

"Lalu kenapa kau menjalin hubungan dengannya?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa salahnya?"

Ginny membalikkan tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat sehingga Draco merasa mendengar suara tulangnya yang berderak saat ia bergerak. "Dia Malfoy dan kau Potter." Kata Ginny.

"Sirius Black dan ayahku Potter. Tapi, mereka bisa berkawan baik. Sirius setia pada ayahku sampai akhir hayatnya."

"Itu tidak berlaku untuknya." Tukas Ginny tajam. Kemarahannya dari menit ke menit bertambah. "Kau lupa semua hal jahat yang pernah ia lakukan padamu?"

"Tidak dan aku juga tidak lupa dengan kebaikannya sewaktu aku dalam pelarian sebelum perang dunia sihir dahulu. Sama seperti Snape…" Wajah Harry tertunduk, memberikan penghormatan untuk nama yang ia sebut. "…ia berjasa besar pada kemenanganku. Bila ia dan keluarganya tidak membalikkan dukungan…" Harry menarik nafas berat. "Perang mungkin tetap bisa kita menangkan, tapi tanpa aku. Karena aku pasti sudah mati di tangan Voldemort bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

"Tapi, bukan berarti kau harus menjalin hubungan dengannya dan mengijinkannya tinggal bersamamu." Ginny duduk pada pinggiran kasur sebelah kiri Harry. Tangannya menggenggam Harry dan menatap Harry lembut. "Pikirkan nama baikmu, Harry. Reputasimu bisa hancur bila kau terus bersamanya. Media bisa menghabisimu."

Harry tersenyum. "Apa perduliku? Toch, sejak dulu media memang sudah tidak menyukaiku. Mereka selalu menguliti keburukanku, mencari celaku."

"Itu akan kian parah, jikalau kau masih bersamanya."

"Dan, bagaimana denganmu? Kau pun bisa memperparah citraku, Ginny." Harry berusaha untuk tetap lembut saat menjelaskan apa yang tidak disukai Ginny. "Apapun pendapat orang di luar sana, bagiku itu tidak penting. Lagipula seburuk apapun pendapat mereka, tidak akan lebih buruk dari pandangan mereka jika aku terpergok sedang bersamamu, Ginny."

Wajah Ginny memucat. Itu sesuatu yang tak ingin didengarnya. Karena itu, ia memalingkan muka. Ia berusaha beranjak dari duduknya, tapi Harry mencengkram tangannya hingga ia tak punya pilihan lain, selain duduk dan mendengarkan di sisi Harry. Ia menguatkan mental, berusaha untuk tidak melirik sisi yang lain untuk melihat penghinaan di wajah tampan si Iblis berambut pirang platina itu.

"Pada masa ini, publik lebih bisa menerima hubungan sejenis. Berbeda halnya jika kau terpergok menginap di rumahku. Apapun alasannya, mereka akan menghabisiku karena mengira aku merusak rumah tangga orang lain. Dan, lebih buruk lagi, orang itu sahabatku sendiri. Citra perusak rumah tangga sahabat jauh lebih buruk dari hubungan sesama jenis."

"Harry.."

Harry mengangkat tangan memberi isyarat agar Ginny diam. "Apapun hubungan diantara kami." Harry melirik Draco yang tetap berwajah datar, dingin, dan tak tersentuh. Namun, kilat tertarik pada iris kelabunya luput dari pengamatan Harry. "Kami sama-sama lajang. Kami tidak terikat hubungan serius dengan siapapun. Hubungan yang terjalin diantara kami tidak akan memberi cedera parah di hati siapapun. Karena kami lajang." Harry menekankan pada kata lajang. "Kau berbeda Ginny. Kau sudah menikah dan punya anak. Bahkan, suamimu adalah sahabatku saat di Hogwarts. Lalu bagaimana bisa aku mengijinkan kau…"

Ginny menarik tangannya paksa. Ia berdiri dengan tubuh kaku. Ia meraih pegangan kopernya kasar. Matanya menatap Draco dingin. "Aku pulang."

"Ginny!"

"Aku sudah menangkap maksudmu, Harry. Kau tak mengijinkanku aku menginap di sini, bukan?" Ginny terdengar sakit hati.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Ginny. Kau diterima di rumah ini dengan tangan terbuka. Tapi, jika kau datang bersama suami dan anakmu." Harry berusaha tersenyum. Hatinya masih sakit hati ketika Ginny memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Dean. Bagaimanapun, ia mencintai Ginny dan berharap ia akan jadi cinta terakhirnya. Namun, bukan berarti ia ingin merebut Ginny dari Dean. Ginny tetap diam. Ia keluar kamar setelah melemparkan tatapan amarah pada Draco.

Suasana di kamar Harry terasa hening dengan keheningan yang agak ganjil usai kepergian Ginny. Baik Draco maupun Harry sama-sama diam. Keduanya tak ingin membahasnya. Draco dengan ketenangan mengagumkan dan keprofesionalan tinggi menyelesaikan perawatan medisnya. "Kenapa kau tak menceritakannya padanya, jika kita tak memiliki hubungan asmara?" Harry memilih bungkam. "Kau mencintainya, kan?"

Draco hampir mengira Harry tidak akan menjawab. Ia salah. "Ya. Aku memang masih mencintainya." Nada bicara Harry terdengar pahit. Ada luka menganga bersarang di hati Harry karena Ginny. Tangan Draco terkepal erat, menahan sesak di dada. Ia cemburu karena Harry pernah dan masih mencintai si Setan Merah itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian berpisah?" Draco mengatakannya sambil lalu, berusaha untuk tidak terdengar antusias.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti hingga sekarang. Ku pikir hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Semua berjalan sempurna dan aku hampir melamarnya saat ia…" Harry menunduk, menatap pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku mencintainya dan ingin menghabiskan akhir hidupku dengannya, Draco. Tapi, Tuhan berkehendak lain. Hubungan kami berakhir begitu saja."

"Kenapa kau memutuskannya jika kau ingin melamarnya?"

"Ia…" Wajah Harry tampak murung. Air mata bergulir di pipinya. Ini adalah kenyataan pahit yang tak pernah ia ceritakan pada siapapun. Bahkan, pada kedua sahabatnya sekali pun. "Waktu itu aku ijin pulang cepat. Aku mengambil cincin yang sudah ku pesan dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku pulang ke rumah, mandi dan berdandan rapi. Aku datang ke apartemennya, apartemen yang kami beli bersama untuk kita tempati saat kami menikah nanti, untuk memberinya kejutan. Tapi, justru akulah yang terkejut." Air mata menetes semakin deras membasahi pipi Harry. Tangannya terangkat membekap mulutnya yang terancam mengeluarkan isakan tangis. Meneteskan air mata masih bisa ia tolerir. Namun terisak tidak.

Draco bisa menebaknya. Namun, ia ingin memastikan. Karena itu, ia bertanya, "Apa yang kau lihat Harry?"

Tangan Harry bergerak tidak jelas, menyalurkan emosi terpendamnya. "Di sana, di atas ranjang yang kami beli untuk malam pertama kami, ia sedang bergumul dengan…"

Draco menarik tubuh Harry dan mendekapnya. Ia bisa merasakan sakit hati dan terlukanya hatinya Harry. Bagaimana bisa si Setan Merah itu melakukan kekejian ini pada Harry dan masih berani mendatangi Harry dengan menampakkan wajah tak berdosanya? Astaga! Itu kekejian yang bahkan tak dilakukan Voldemort sekali pun. Dan, ia menganggap dirinya bersih? Oh, sepertinya Draco harus mulai menafsirkan ulang istilah baik ini.

"Aku tahu dari dulu, kalau kau ini memang hebat. Kau kuat dan juga pemaaf."

"Tidak kau salah Draco. Aku tak selapang itu. Aku menolak menghadiri pernikahan keduanya. Ron marah padaku karena itu. Sungguh! Tapi, aku tak sanggup Draco. Hatiku sakit. Rasanya ada lubang di sini."

"Itu lebih dari yang bisa mereka dapatkan. Dia tak pantas menerimanya Harry." Draco mengusap punggung Harry yang menggigil gemetaran. "Lupakan dia, Harry! Masih banyak yang lain lebih baik dari dia." Hiburnya. 'Aku misalnya.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Kau pikir aku tidak cukup berusaha? Aku berkencan dengan hampir banyak wanita."

"Dan, kau tak tertarik dengan satu pun dari mereka. Iya, kan?" Harry merengut, menjauhkan dirinya dari Draco yang tertawa mengejek. "Memang apa yang kau cari? Tipe seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

Harry merenung, berfikir. "Entahlah. Aku juga tak tahu. Awal kencan, aku bersemangat. Ini pasti yang terakhir, pikirku. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuatku mundur di tengah jalan."

"Apa?"

"Aku merasa hubungan kami hambar. Kosong tak bermakna. Mereka tidak bisa menambal ruang kosong dalam hatiku. Jadi, daripada membohongi mereka dan membuat mereka tidak bahagia, aku memilih mundur."

Alis Draco terangkat. "Ruang kosong?"

Harry mengangguk. "Ya. Bahkan, saat bersama Ginny yang jelas-jelas aku cintai pun perasaan kosong itu tetap ada. Aku merasa ada seseorang yang mencintaiku dan sedang menungguku di luar sana. Hanya dia yang bisa membuatku utuh. Bahwa, yang ku lakukan ini adalah sebuah pengkhianatan. Masalahnya, aku tak tahu siapa dia." Keluh Harry.

'Itu aku, Harry. Aku.' Pikir Draco sedih. Mereka hanya dipisahkan jarak sejengkal tangan. Ia hanya perlu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik Harry dalam pelukannya dan mengatakan jika ia lah takdir hidup Harry, pasangan sehidup sematinya. Namun, serasa ribuan mill jauhnya. Harry seolah tak terjangkau.

"Ehem!" Sebuah deheman mengusik keduanya. "Maaf, menunggu lama."

Draco memutar bola matanya malas. "Ku pikir kau tidur di toilet, mengingat betapa lamanya kau di sana." Sindir Draco

"Diam kau! Kau itu bukan cewek. Kau mana tahu betapa ribet seorang cewek saat di toilet. Banyak yang harus dilakukan, tahu."

"Ya ya ya… se-sukamu lah."

Daphne melotot jengkel. 'Dasar mantan ipar tak tahu diri!' umpatnya dalam hati. Masih untung ia mau menolong. Eh, bukannya berterima kasih, malah disindir mulu. Lalu, ia menangkap ada sesuatu yang ganjil di ruang kamar Harry. Ada bau parfum cewek yang tertinggal di udara. "Tadi ada tamu? Siapa?"

Pertanyaan ringan dan sopan sebetulnya. Tapi, ia terkejut melihat tingkah Drarry yang ganjal. Yang satu tertuduk muram. Ada kesedihan di matanya. Yang satunya diliputi amarah. Astaga! Apa yang terjadi dengan dua orang ini? "Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada." Tukas Draco tajam menusuk.

"Tapi.."

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja? Ini sudah larut." Secara tidak langsung Draco mengusir Daphne.

Daphne mengertakkan rahangnya kesal. Astaga! Si brengsek ini benar-benar ya, minta dibogem. Dan, ia heran pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa mau-maunya berteman baik dengan si Brengsek ini? "Ya, aku pulang." Kata Daphne akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau bicara ketus pada Daphne? Bagaimana kalau ia marah?"

"Daphne? Nggak mungkin. Tersingguh sih, iya. Tapi, marah? Tidak akan." Jawab Draco sambil lalu. Setelahnya, ia menyuruh Harry untuk istirahat.

…..*****….

Draco sedang memeriksa berkas Harry saat ia mendengar langkah panik di ruang kerjanya. "Maaf, Sir! Ada pasien gawat darurat." Lapor suster bawahannya.

Draco bangkit terburu-buru ke ruang gawat darurat untuk memeriksa si pasien yang baru masuk. "Apa jenis lukanya?" tanyanya di perjalanan.

"Terkena kutukan, Sir."

"Kutukan seperti apa?"

"Tidak tahu, Sir. Korban terluka parah dengan darah menggenang di tubuhnya saat ditemukan di jalan oleh seorang penyihir. Di sini ruangannya, Sir."

Draco mengangguk paham. Ia bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan, namun ini di luar prediksinya. Matanya melotot horror saat melihat pasiennya. "Harry!" pekiknya terkejut. Yang tergolek lemah di atas ranjang pasien ternyata Harry

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Your Child

By

Ai Cute

Summary : Harry menggeleng resah. Ini tidak baik. Kenapa ia selalu bermimpi bercinta dengan seorang pria saat bulan purnama tiba? Kenapa justru ia merasakan kebahagian dan yang tidak diakuinya merasa utuh saat ia bersama dengan pria dalam mimpinya itu? Kenapa harus 'Dia'?

Lanjutan Mate Seraphim.

WARNING : Mengandung unsur BL, Mpreg, dan segala umpatan kasar lainnya.

Pair : Sementara DraAsto, DraRry

Author Note:

Saat Drastoria belum bercerai, usia Scorpious lima tahun.  
Setelah tinggal bersama Harry, usianya jadi enam tahun. Tak ada perayaan besar-besaran pada ulang tahunnya yang keenam, karena saat itu kedua orang tuanya tengah proses perceraian.

Maaf jika updatenya lama laptopku rusak dan aku malas ke rental. Jadi aku updatenya bukan di , tapi di akun wattpadku yakni SitiAisyah793

Sekedar curhatan kenapa DraRy sulit bersatu. Ini bukan hanya karena terkendala teknis seperti laptop, jaringan yang eror, tapi juga dari internal author yakni pertentangan batin dari sisi moral. Dari segi cerita, dua tokoh ini emang sulit bersatu.

Mereka minimal harus melewati tiga konflik bersusun yang satu sama lain membuat susah bersatu. Pertama dari segi relasi yang buruk antara DraRy. Keduanya sudah bermusuhan sejak awal. Kedua, dari sisi keluarga yang berdiri di dua kubu yang saling bertentangan. Ketiga dari sisi ideologi Harry yang sudah saklak, dipaku dengan pasak yang sangat kuat, bahwa cowok dengan cewek.

Mungkin halangan relasi dan kubu yang berbeda masih bisa diatasi Draco. Tapi ideologi yang dipegang teguh Harry sulit dihapus akan membuat hubungan keduanya rapuh dan mudah dihancurkan. Selama Harry belum menghancurkan pasak itu, keduanya akan terus terombang ambing. Untuk itulah sekuelnya Ai buat. Dan sekaligus untuk mengeluarkan chara Albus, Scorpious, dan James Sirius. Kalau tidak ada sekuel ini, percayalah Albus dan James tak akan ada sebagai anak Harry.

Dan Ai ingetin, setting Harry Potter di Inggris, penganut agama Kristen, jadi wajar jika Ai sedikit mengutip istilah kristiani. Malah aneh kalau Ai ngutip istilah Islam. Jadi malah nggak nyambung entar

Maaf jika curhatnya kepanjangan.

Chekidot

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter Five**

Draco syok. Matanya nanar menatap tubuh Harry yang tergolek lemah di atas ranjang. Tangannya gemetar hebat. Berbagai pertanyaan berseliweran dan bertumpuk dalam benaknya. "H-Harry..." bisiknya lirih. Ia melangkah, menghampiri Harry. Dengan tangan yang masih gemetaran, ia mengangkat tongkatnya. Ketika sihir mengalir ke ujung tongkatnya, Draco sudah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya.

"Tunggu!" Sebuah suara nan dingin, sarat akan amarah dan kebencian menegur Draco tajam.  
Draco berhitung dalam hati, untuk menenangkan diri. Dari dulu, ia memang tak pernah suka dengan makhluk-makhluk bernama Weasley. Weasley yang manapun. Baik asli maupun yang sekedar ikutan karena faktor pernikahan. Namun ini rumah sakit, wilayah kerjanya, sehingga ia dituntut untuk tetap bersikap profesional dan mengenyampingkan urusan pribadi. "Apa?" Draco berhasil mengatakannya dengan nada tenang dan datar, berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang mendidih, panas membara.

"Kemana saja kau dari pukul 17.00 hingga pukul 20.00?" Tanya Ron terdengar kasar. Amarah bercampur dalam kata-katanya.

Alis Draco terangkat. 'Cih!' Umpatnya dalam hati. Rupa-rupanya si Weasel yang satu ini berniat melakukan permainan 'Ayo Fitnah Draco' dengan memanfaatkan posisinya sebagai auror. Oke. Kau jual, aku beli. Draco menyunggingkan senyum miring, ciri khasnya. Matanya menyapu malas tubuh Ron, sarat akan pelecehan dan penghinaan. "Di rumah sakit."

"Apa buktinya?"

"Aku bersama pasienku di ruang operasi."

"Bagaimana kami yakin itu kau dan bukannya orang lain yang kau suruh untuk menyamar menjadi dirimu?" Ron menekankan pada kata menyamar.

Percayalah! Perasaan Draco ke Ron terbalas. Ron pun menyimpan kebencian yang sama pada Draco sejak dulu. Pertama karena ia seorang Malfoy. Kedua, karena ia Draco. Draco yang sombong, tukang tindas, si culas, dan juga manipulatif. Kali ini pun, Ron yakin Draco lah yang berada di belakang insiden ini. Ia kan benci banget pada Harry. Ia juga yakin Draco pasti mengirimkan jampi-jampi ke Harry agar Harry mau menampung Si Ferret ini di rumahnya.

Draco mendengus jijik. 'Dasar idiot!' Batinnya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Tidak bisa menjawab?" Ujar Ron sengit.

"Kau itu tanpa Harry bukanlah siapa-siapa? Dengan otak dengkul seperti itu, tak mungkin kau bisa jadi seorang auror. Bahkan, jadi staff administrasi di Kementrian pun sudah terlalu bagus untukmu." Sergah Draco dingin.

Tangan Ron terangkat, mencengkram jubah luar Draco. "KAU!" Geramnya.

"Hentikan, Ron!" Cegah Hermione. Ia menarik Ron menjauhi Draco.

"Lepaskan aku, Mione! Ferret yang satu ini perlu diberi pelajaran."

"Dan, membuat Harry terlantar? Harry butuh perawatan medis. Segera!"

"Kau gila, Mione, jika menyerahkan Harry padanya. Dia itu tersangka utama, pelaku yang telah mencelakai Harry. Harry kita, Mione." Raung Ron.

"Bukan dia pelakunya, Ron. Ia punya alibi kuat." Kata Hermione. Ron membuka mulut hendak protes. "Untuk bisa menyamar jadi Draco, ia harus memiliki keahlian khusus sebagai healer. Selain itu, ia juga harus ahli dalam urusan bedah dan laboratorium. Masalahnya, tak ada penyihir di Inggris Raya ini yang memiliki kemampuan itu selain Draconis Malfoy. Dengan kata lain, tidak ada yang bisa menyamar jadi Draco. Jika ia bilang sedang membedah pasien di jam itu, artinya ia tidak berada di lokasi saat insiden itu terjadi. Lalu, bagaimana ia bisa melukai Harry? Draco terbukti secara sah di depan hukum tidak bersalah."

Ron mengertakkan giginya kesal. Ia ingin membantah, tapi Hermione berkata benar. Menyamar menjadi orang lain bukan perkara mudah. Ia tidak hanya dituntut untuk tahu kehidupan orang yang jadi targetnya, tapi juga menguasai kemampuan orang tersebut. Ia pernah beberapa kali menyamar, baik saat masih berstatus sebagai siswa maupun setelah jadi auror. Masing-masing memiliki tingkat kesukarannya sendiri. Tapi, ada satu profesi yang tidak berani ia dan rekan-rekannya sentuh. Itu adalah profesi healer. Terlalu riskan soalnya.

"Apa diskusinya sudah selesai?" Tanya Draco menyentakkan Ron ke realitas yang ada. Ron mendongak, mempertemukan matanya pada mata kelabu milik Draco. "So, apa sekarang aku sudah diijinkan untuk melakukan tugasku?" Sindirnya.

"Ya." Gumam Ron dengan berat hati mempersilakan.

Draco masuk ke dalam ruang penindakan. Ia dengan cekatan memberi perawatan medis pada Harry. Pertama-tama, ia membersihkan darah yang mengotori tubuh Harry dan menyimpannya ke tabung khusus. Siapa tahu dibutuhkan untuk identifikasi penyelidikan nanti. Yach, mungkin saja ada jejak darah pelaku yang tertinggal.

Selanjutnya, ia melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh dari organ-organ vital, sistem syaraf, peredaran darah, perototan, hingga pertulangan. Tidak ada luka atau cidera serius yang harus dikhawatirkan. Harry berhasil memblok serangan lawan agar tidak mengenai organ vitalnya. Tapi, ia cukup banyak kehilangan darah karena itu ia pingsan.

Tiba-tiba tangannya terhenti sesaat di bagian perut. Dahinya mengerut menodai wajah tampannya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tapi, ia lalu mengabaikannya dan kembali menggerakkan tongkatnya. Ia merapalkan mantra-mantra untuk menutup luka-luka di tubuh Harry.

Draco keluar dari ruangan setelah memberikan perawatan medis pada Harry. Ia langsung ditodong berbagai pertanyaan oleh makhluk-makhluk berambut merah. Draco mengangangkat tangannya ke atas, memberi isyarat agar mereka diam. Ruangan itu langsung senyap. "Kondisinya sudah stabil. Tapi, masih belum sadar. Saat ini, Mr. Potter telah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Sebaiknya, hanya satu orang yang menungguinya di dalam." Kata Draco. Ia memberi isyarat pada Ron dan Hermione untuk mengikutinya ke ruang kerjanya.

Draco menyesap teh hijau di cangkirnya, diikuti dua orang tamunya. Ia butuh ketenangan karena yang akan mereka bicara topik yang serius dan juga sensitif, menyangkut kondisi Harry. Sebetulnya, sebotol minuman beralkohol lebih baik untuk kondisi saat ini. Namun, ia menghindarinya. Karena, tak mungkin ia teler saat sedang bertugas.

"Bagaimana keadaan Harry?" Hermionelah yang pertama kali buka mulut.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin mendengar kronologis kejadian tragedi yang menimpa Harry dari kalian?" Ron membuka mulut, tetapi menutupnya lagi karena iris kelabu itu mengirimkan tatapan sengit padanya, menyuruhnya diam. "Aku harus tahu karena ini menyangkut kondisi medis Harry."

"Apa ia sekarat? Apa kutukan itu mengenai organ vitalnya?" Ron tak menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Frustasi dan kebingungan tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Ini sisi Ron yang dihargai oleh Draco. Sejelek-jeleknya tabiat Ron, Draco tahu, dia lah yang berperan sebagai keluarga untuk Harry. Bisa dibilang kakak yang amat menyayangi Harry.

"Aku tidak akan bicara sebelum kau menceritakan semuanya." Nada Draco datar, tak menyiratkan apa-apa, memaksa Ron untuk membuka mulut.

"Maaf sebelumnya karena menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan." Ron di luar dugaan meminta maaf pada Draco. Sesuatu yang nyaris tidak pernah dilakukannya. "Aku tidak punya pilihan. Saat kejadian perkara, banyak yang melihat kau ada di sana, bersama anak dan mantan istrimu."

Draco menghembuskan nafas tajam, menyumpah serapah dalam hati. Ada yang ingin nenjatuhkannya, rupanya. Ia harus menyelidiki hal ini dan menangkap pelakunya secepatnya. Ron harus lebih cepat darinya, karena jika Draco menemukannya lebih dulu... Percayalah! Itu bukan kabar baik. Siapa pun yang telah melukai Harry, nyawalah yang jadi taruhannya. Hanya kematian yang menyakitkan yang bisa menenangkan monster dalam diri Draco. "Kapan dan dimana?"

"Salah satu cafe di areal pertokoan Diagon Alley. Saksi mata dan CCTV menunjukkan kau ada di sana sekitar pukul 16.30. Tiga puluh menit sebelum insiden terjadi."

"Aku sempat keluar dari rumah sakit pukul 16.15." Aku Draco.

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengambil hasil uji lab salah satu pasienku di Laboratorium milik salah satu rumah sakit muggle paling canggih di London Utara. Tiba-tiba ada panggilan, jadi pukul 16.35 aku kembali lagi ke rumah sakit."

Ron mencatat keterangan Draco dalam tempurung kepalanya. Ia berjanji akan memeriksa CCTV di tempat-tempat itu setelah ini. "Pukul 17.30, saat kantor mau tutup tiba-tiba ada pemberitahuan penting. Ada teror di Diagon Alley. Mereka bilang ada tanda..." Ron ragu mengatakannya.

"Tanda apa?"

"Tanda kegelapan di atas langit. Kau tahu kan jika masyarakat sihir kita masih trauma dengan tanda itu. Akibatnya bisa ditebak. Huru hara masal. Ditambah lagi ada ledakan dimana-mana. Karena itulah, kami datang ke lokasi. Harry sendiri yang memimpin. Selanjutnya, aku tak tahu. Kami terpisah. Pukul 20.30, kami berhasil mengendalikan keadaan. Pukul 20.45, kami menemukan Harry terkapar di jalan dengan bersimbah darah. Dan, seperti yang kau ketahui kami langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Aku masih belum bisa menemukan hubungan antara aku dan tragedi di Diagon Alley."

"Tidak sembarang penyihir bisa membuat tanda kegelapan. Terlebih yang sebesar itu di atas langit. Dia pasti penyihir hitam, mantan pengikut Kau Tahu Siapa, Death Eater. Di jam-jam itu, di lokasi itu, hanya ada kau yang mantan Death Eater. Wajar bukan jika aku langsung menuduhmu?"

"Aku tak yakin pelakunya mantan Death Eater." Kata Draco membuahkan rasa heran di wajah Ron dan Hermione. "Jika ia memang Death Eater, ia pasti akan langsung melemparkan kutukan Avada Kedavra atau Cruciatus. Namun, aku tak menemukan bekas residu sihir hitam di tubuh Harry."

"Bagaimana dengan luka di tubuh Harry?" Tanya Hermione.

"Luka itu bukan berasal dari kutukan melainkan akibat tusukan benda tajam. Mungkin, Harry terkena serpihan kaca yang pecah dan bahan-bahan material lainnya. Buktinya, ada bekas serpihan kaca dan pecahan batubata di jubahnya." Sambil mengatakannya, Draco mengulurkan benda yang dimaksud. Kotak kaca berisi serpihan kaca, pecahan batubata, baju, dan jubah Harry. "Kita harus mencari pelakunya secepatnya, karena..."

"Karena apa?" Potong Hermione dengan wajah pucat pasi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena takut.

"Karena Harry terkena kutukan..." Hening sejenak. Dengan wajah muram, Draco berkata, "...pembalik kandungan."

"Tidak mungkin!" Pekik Ron dan Hermione bersamaan.

"Itu benar. Harry sedang hamil 50 minggu."

SKIP TIME

"Kau mau kemana lagi, Ginny?" Gerutu Dean. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Maklum, ia baru pulang kerja.

"Ke rumah sakit, menjenguk Harry."

"Kau baru pulang Ginny, setelah pergi selama seminggu. Haruskah kau pergi lagi? Kau tidak lelah?"

"Harry membutuhkanku, Dean. Ia butuh orang terdekat untuk menjaganya."

"Untuk apa? Di sana pasti sudah ada anggota keluarga Weasley lain yang menjaga..." Dean terdiam saat Ginny menatapnya tajam penuh kebencian.

"Aku tidak perduli. Aku akan tetap menjaga Harry. Dia itu orang terpenting dalam hidupku." Wajah Ginny melembut saat mengatakannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Lily? Kalau kau tak perduli padaku, setidaknya pikirkan Lily. Dia anakmu. Anak kandungmu. Dia butuh kasih sayang ibu..."

"Aku tak pernah menganggapnya anakku. Gara-gara ada dia, aku kehilangan Harry." Sergah Ginny sengit.

"Dia tidak hadir ke dunia ini karena aku sendiri. Kau pun turut terlibat."

"YA!" Teriak Ginny kasar. Wajahnya merah karena amarah. "Aku tidak lupa, Mr. Thomas. Kau yang menjebakku hingga aku mau tidur denganmu dan gara-gara itu pula, Lily, anak sialan itu ada dalam perutku."

"Ginny! Jaga ucapanmu!"

"Kenapa? Itu kenyataannya, kan? Ku pikir kau sahabatku, sahabat Harry, tapi kau ... teganya kau.."

"Jangan memutar balikkan fakta!" Geram Dean dengan suara rendah. Ia tak ingin putri semata wayangnya, Lily mendengar hal ini. "Kau yang pertama merayuku. Kau bilang Harry, laki-laki tidak jantan, yang tak bisa memuaskanmu di ranjang. Kau sudah ku ingatkan, tapi kau memaksa. Kau bahkan bilang jika kau sudah putus dari Harry."

"DUSTA! Aku tidak pernah merayumu. Waktu itu aku tertekan karena Harry tak pernah mau menyentuhku. Ku pikir itu karena aku kurang menarik. Ku pikir kau bisa membantuku karena itu aku cerita padamu. Kau menipuku. Kau mengambil kepolosanku, membuatku mabuk hingga kita berakhir di atas ranjang. Kau mengotoriku dengan benihmu hingga Harry memutuskan hubungan kami." Ujar Ginny frustasi.

Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa jijik. Ia jijik akan kenangan hari itu, hari pertama ia berhubungan seks dengan Dean dan sekaligus hari dimana ia kehilangan Harry. Ia berniat memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Harry, meminta maaf atas kekhilafannya. Dia mabuk saat itu. Tapi, janin jahanam itu terlanjur tumbuh dalam rahimnya, memusnahkan impiannya untuk menjadi Mrs. Potter.

Ginny hancur berkeping-keping. Butuh waktu lama baginya, agar Harry bisa memaafkannya dan menerima kehadirannya dalam hidupnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi ia akan mendapatkan Harry lagi. Namun, kehadiran si Bangsat, Draco menghancurkan kerja kerasnya. Ia tidak boleh lengah lagi. Ia harus bergerak cepat, menjauhkan Harry dari Draco. Meskipun ia yakin 100% Harry straight, ia tahu ia akan kehilangan Harry karena Draco. Firasatnya mengatakan demikian. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Harry adalah miliknya, hanya miliknya. Hanya dia yang akan jadi Mrs. Potter.

Ginny menyentakkan koper yang berisi pakaian dan barang-barang pribadinya. Ia langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja. Ia bahkan tak berniat melihat wajah putri kecilnya.

"Sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah bersama Harry kau dengar itu." Teriak Dean frustasi. Langkah Ginny terhenti. Ucapan suaminya berhasil mengusik pikirannya. "Draco tidak akan membiarkan Harry, kekasihnya kembali padamu."

Jujur, Dean tak percaya isu Harry terlibat hubungan asmara dengan Draco. Terbersit pun tak pernah. Jangankan menjalin hubungan LGBT, melirik cowok aja Harry ogah. Ia bahkan pernah melihat Harry muntah-muntah saat ia tak sengaja melihat adegan ciuman makhluk LGBT secara live. Begitu pun dengan Draco. Pria yang dulu memusuhi Harry ini tak pernah berkencan dengan wanita atau pria manapun baik sebelum maupun sesudah resmi bercerai. Hidup Draco hanya diisi dengan kerja dan keluarganya.

Yang membuat Dean yakin keduanya normal adalah postur mereka. Keduanya sama-sama pria macho, maskulin. Sungguh sulit membayangkan salah satunya menjadi submissif. Bulu kuduknya meremang saat membayangkannya. Tapi tak mungkin ia jujur mengatakannya karena ia tak ingin kehilangan istrinya. Ia sangat mencintai Ginny. Meski kini, Ginny telah menjelma menjadi sosok yang tak dikenalinya, wanita iblis berhati jalang. Ia hanya berharap kata-katanya jadi kenyataan, Harry terlibat hubungan asmara dengan Draco. Demi bahtera rumah tangganya, ia berharap DraRry bersatu dalam ikatan keluarga.

Ginny menatap sengit Dean sebelum dengan kasar membanting pintu. Dean menatap sedih kepergian istrinya. Ia terduduk lemah di lantai.

SKIP TIME

Harry berdiri di sebuah taman yang sangat indah. Ada banyak bunga aneka warna yang sedang bermekaran. Harumnya menusuk indera penciuman Harry. Ia melangkah ke depan dengan bertelanjang kaki. Rumput yang ada di bawahnya terasa lembut, memijat kakinya. Ia terus melangkah hingga tiba di tengah taman. Ada seseorang duduk di bangku taman. Seorang anak kecil berjenis kelamin laki-laki, tepatnya. Anak itu menoleh memperlihatkan wajahnya yang adorable pada Harry. Mata Harry terbelalak lebar. Oh God! Anak itu mirip sekali dengan..

"Papa!" Panggil anak kecil itu. Ia berlari dengan langkah riang menghampiri Harry. Kedua tangannya terentang lebar memeluk kaki Harry. "Papa! Apa Papa tahu? Aku rindu sekali pada Papa." Adunya sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

"Papa? Tunggu! Siapa yang kau panggil Papa? Bukan aku, kan."

"Papa Harry tentu saja. Aku sudah menunggu hari ini tiba. Kita akan berkumpul lagi menjadi satu keluarga. Kali ini, Papa jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Terimalah aku, Papa, dan aku janji akan jadi anak terbaik Papa."

"Hah?"

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya Papa pergi."

"Tunggu apa-apaan kau ini. Kau itu siapa? Kenapa mengaku-ngaku sebagai anakku?"

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Papa."

Harry ingin membalas, tapi kegelapan menariknya, menelannya tanpa ampun ke dalam jurang kegelapan tanpa dasar. Dan, saat membuka mata, ia baru sadar jika ia berada dalam ruangan yang sudah belasan tahun lamanya tidak ia kunjungi. Ia sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Bau ramuan menyengat tajam hidungnya. "Ukh..," ringis Harry merasakan tusukan nyeri seperti digigit seribu semut merah. Setelah sengatan nyeri itu berkurang, barulah ia duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia mengobservasi sekitarnya. Ternyata, ia berada di ruang rawat inap Rumah Sakit St, Mungo seorang diri. Tidak ada yang menemani. Namun, ia yakin beberapa menit atau jam sebelumnya, ia tidak seorang diri di kamar ini.

Harry mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mimpi aneh itu masih mempengaruhinya. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa ia bilang sampai ketemu lagi? Jika ia Papa, lalu siapa ibunya? Seingat Harry, ia tak pernah meniduri siapa pun. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya mabuk, untuk mencegah kemungkinan menghamili anak gadis seseorang tanpa sengaja.

Terlalu lama berfikir, membuat ia haus. Harry menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Matanya membelalak menatap perut datar six path yang dikagumi banyak wanita, kini membuncit. Dengan tangan gemetar dan jantung yang berdegup tidak karuan, ia menyentuh perutnya. Matanya membola, syok berat. Sesuatu yang membuat perutnya buncit membalasnya, ketika ia menyentuhnya. Gerakannya masih lemah, tapi bisa ia rasakan "A-apa yang terjadi padaku?" Pekiknya.

SKIP TIME

Di tempat berbeda, di waktu yang sama, Draco sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menangkap pelaku yang telah mencelakai Harry. Dia berhasil mengidentifikasinya dari jejak darah di tubuh Harry. Darah itu tidak semuanya darah Harry, tapi juga darah si Pelaku. Dan, dari sana, ia berhasil mengantongi namanya.

SKIP TIME

Tangan Astoria gemetar hebat. Ia membasuh kedua tangannya berulang kali dengan air yang mengalir di wastafel. Meski, ia sudah mencuci tangannya berjam-jam lamanya hingga kulit tangannya kisut membentuk keriput, menggosoknya kuat-kuat dengan sabun, tapi bau amis darah itu tetap menyeruak, menusuk tajam indera penciumannya. Darah segar itu -di matanya- masih tercetak jelas di kedua tangannya, mengotori kulitnya yang tadinya putih seputih pualam.

"Kenapa tidak hilang-hilang? Kenapa masih kotor?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Matanya menatap nanar. Ada ketakutan yang amat sangat terpantul pada iris matanya. "Darah... darah..darah.." gumamnya mulai panik sendiri. Ia terus menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, jantung Astoria berdegup kencang. Deg..deg..deg..., bunyinya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, seakan-akan ada yang menyumpal saluran pernafasannya.

Lalu sebuah suara muncul, menyela pikiran kalutnya dan suara-suara lainnya menyambung.  
"Gyaa...!"  
"Tolooong..!"  
"Hik hik hik...huwaa... ibuu..."  
"Duerrr...!"  
"Kraak...! Bruuk..!"  
"Ctiiik...ctiik...ctiiik..!  
Suara-suara itu menggema, terdengar sangat dekat, seolah-olah itu berasal dari dalam tempurung kepalanya sendiri. Suara jeritan, isak tangis, teriakan, dan ledakan susul menyusul menjadi satu, membentuk alunan simfoni kematian.

Bayangan lain terbentuk , menyusul suara-suara mengerikan itu. Awalnya buram, tak begitu jelas. Bayangan-bayangan itu berbentuk potongan puzzle yang tak beraturan. Astoria menyusun serpihan kenangannya menjadi urut sesuai kronologisnya.

Pertama gambar ia bersama Scorpie di sebuah kafetaria bertema familly di Diagon Alley. Lalu gambar berganti dengan kedatangan Draco. Ini ia ingat dengan jelas. Ia ingat hatinya yang berdegup bahagia kala itu. Terlebih, tatkala Draco mengajaknya bicara empat mata dengannya. Hatinya melambung hingga ke langit ketujuh. Seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya, ia menurut saja Draco menggandengnya ke tempat yang sepi.

Lalu...lalu...lalu... bayangannya kabur lagi. Mata Astoria bergerak cepat dengan cara yang agak kurang normal. Gelisah, takut, dan bingung jadi satu. Lau..., ia tak ingat apa-apa. Ia tak berhasil mengingat apapun yang ia lakukan setelahnya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berdiri di depan tubuh seorang pria yang tergolek lemah di jalanan berdebu, berkubang dalam cairan merah diantara reruntuhan bangunan, pecahan kaca dan batu. Suara hiruk piruk jeritan terdengar melengking sebagai latar belakangnya, menambah ngeri suasana.

Yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati, tangan yang terjulur ke depan, mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada tubuh yang ada tak jauh di depannya, tangan itu mirip dengan tangannya. Cincin berwarna perak yang dihiasi batu delima warna merah di tengah dan diamond berkuran lebih kecil berjumlah empat mengapit di kanan dan kiri batu delima, di jari manis yang dikenakan orang itu persis dengan cincinnya.

"Tidaakk.. i-itu bukan aku. Bukan aku..." jeritnya dengan mata membelalak. Tangannya yang gemetar tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan tongkat sihirnya di atas ubin kamar mandinya. Tubuhnya limbung, ikut ambruk di atas lantai. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan termor emosi akibat syok yang berlebih.

Bayangan lain diikuti suara lain, terasa asing nyaris seperti penyusup dalam otaknya, kini menari-nari di pelupuk mata, membuat tubuhnya menggigil tiada henti. Bayangan itu membentuk siluet tubuh seorang wanita cantik dan anggun. Ia mengenali wanita itu, sangat. Wajahnya sama persis dengan wajah yang ia lihat dalam pantulan kaca saat ia bercermin di pagi hari. Wanita itu dirinya.

Tapi, ekspresinya sangat ganjil. Ia tak mungkin memiliki ekspresi seperti itu, yang dipenuhi oleh kebencian dan kedengkian yang memuakkan. Ia akui ia termasuk wanita kejam. Dia sanggup melakukan apa saja untuk mencapai ambisinya. Namun, ia tidak jahat. Setidaknya, ia tidak akan menyerang orang-orang di jalanan, menghancurkan sebuah gedung yang di dalamnya ada putra semata wayangnya. Tidak, ia belum segila itu. Itu jelas bukan ekspresinya.

Terlebih ia... tak mungkin sesadis itu membantai tubuh hewan-hewan dari kucing, burung hantu, dan tikus di depan umum. Cabikan daging hewan itu terlontar di udara menyebar kemana-mana yang mana membuat perutnya bergolak mual. Darah terciprat membanjiri jalanan yang jadi tempat pria itu terbaring tak berdaya, membuatnya seolah pria itu berkubang dalam kolam darah.

Astoria mulai sadar kemudian, otaknya sudah berfungsi seperti sedia kala, saat yang ada di sekitarnya sudah hancur lebur. Ia syok, terperangah tak percaya, mendapati dirinya tengah berdiri di tempat yang jadi TKP pembantaian. Tubuhnya berbau anyir terkena percikan darah. Refleks, otaknya memerintahkan untuk lari secepat mungkin. Namun, kakinya seperti punya pikiran sendiri. Kakinya menolak perintah otaknya dan diam dengan kaku bak dipaku di atas tanah.

Lalu, kesadaran muncul ketika matanya menangkap tongkat sihir yang dikenalinya memasuki indra penglihatannya. 'Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Tuhan. Ku mohon katakan ini tidak benar.' Pikirnya kalut. Semua orang penyihir di British Raya ini tahu siapa pemilik tongkat itu. Itu milik... Astoria dengan jantung berdegup tidak beraturan menghampiri pria itu yang ia acungi dengan tongkat sihir untuk memastikan. Ia menyibakkan poni yang menutupi dahi pria itu. Ada tanda sambaran kilat di dahi itu. Tidak salah lagi. Dia adalah...

"Harry Potter..." Gumamnya lirih.

Selanjutnya yang ia ingat ia berpindah ke depan gedung apartemennya. Ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya, mandi untuk menghilangkan bau jejak-jejak kejahatan yang tertinggal. Tapi, sekeras apapun ia betusaha jejak itu tetap membengkas seperti lapisan kulit kedua. Kini,ia hanya bisa menangis tergugu di atas lantai dingin kamar mandinya. Tangannya menjambaki rambutnya ganas. Lalu, ia tertawa melengking dengan nada suara yang asing, mirip tawa orang gila.

"Ha ha..ha..ha.."

 **SKIP** **TIME**

Langkah kaki Draco lebar, menyusuri lorong demi lorong deretan apartemen di samping kanan dan kirinya. Ada kemarahan di tiap langkahnya. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat Daphne berlari mengejarnya. "Draco! Tunggu!" Teriaknya, namun Draco mengabaikannya. Ia diliputi amarah hingga ia tak yakin tak akan membentak sahabat baiknya, jika Daphne menghalanginya. "Kau mau apa?" Pekiknya, akhirnya berhasil menyusul Draco.

"Minggir, Daphne!" Kata Draco dengan nada rendah penuh ancaman.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan minggir sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya." Daphne bersikeras untuk menghalangi Draco, karena khawatir sahabatnya melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Aku bilang MINGGIR!" Raungnya menggelegar. Ia tak mengalami kesulitan untuk menyingkirkan Daphne dari jalannya dengan mendorongnya ke samping. Draco membuka paksa pintu apartemen Astoria.

Daphne kembali menyusulnya. Sebisa mungkin, ia menahan langkah Draco. "Draco dengarkan aku, _Please_!" Pintanya menghiba. Bagaimana pun Astoria adiknya. Ia punya beban moral untuk melindunginya, terlebih di saat semuanya masih belum jelas. Ia tetap yakin, adiknya tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekeji itu. Bahkan pada Harry Potter meski Harry terbukti nyata jadi duri dalam rumah tangganya. "Bukan Astoria pelakunya. Percayalah padaku! Ia tak mungkin..."

Ha ha ha ha... Suara tawa sarat akan kegilaan menyela perdebatan dua sahabat itu. Draco dan Daphne saling berpandangan. 'Asto!' Batin keduanya kompak. Keduanya bergegas menuju asal suara. Mata Daphne terbelalak terkejut, mendapati kondisi adiknya yang memprihatinkan. Ia segera memeluk adiknya, mencegah adiknya untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri. "Asto, kenapa kamu jadi begini? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Suara Daphne serak tercekik oleh rasa bersalah dan iba. Air mata kesedihan mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

Di sebelah Daphne, Draco menghembuskan nafas berat. "Aku terlambat."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Suara Daphne bergetar, sesak oleh emosi yang menghimpitnya.

"Dia sudah datang untuk menghapus jejak kejahatannya."

Mata Daphne mengunci mata kelabu Draco. "Dia, siapa?"

"Pelaku yang telah melukai Harry dan sekaligus yang membuat kekacauan di Diagon Alley kemarin."

"Maksudmu?" Daphne menggigit bibirnya tidak yakin. "Kau percaya Asto bukan pelaku utamanya?"

"Ya." Tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun dari nada bicara Draco. "Bukan Asto pelakunya. Ini bukan gaya Asto. Asto selalu memilih jalan bersih. Ia tak akan dengan sembrono meninggalkan jejak yang mengarah padanya."

"Tapi, bukti dan saksi..."

"Pelaku itu menyamar jadi aku untuk memfitnahku. Lalu, mengendalikan Asto untuk melukai Harry melalui kutukan Imperius. Tapi, caranya terlalu kasar hingga menimbulkan cedera pada otak Asto."

Daphne menatap adiknya. Kecemasan menguar dari tubuhnya. "A-a-apakah..." Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah menghilangkan benda yang menyumbat pita suaranya. "...ia masih bisa sembuh?" Suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku harus menelitinya untuk mengetahui tingkat keparahan cederanya. Aku akan mengerahkan segenap kemampuanku untuk memulihkannya, untukmu, untuk Scorpie dan juga untuk Harry. Sebab, ia saksi utama dalam kasus Harry."

"Analisis yang cerdas Mr. Malfoy. Seperti biasanya." Celetuk sebuah suara dari ambang pintu.

Daphne dan Draco sama-sama menoleh. Warna merah menyala yang pertama menyapa indra penglihatan keduanya. Draco menyeringai tipis. "Untuk ukuran seorang auror dengan kemampuan akademik yang pas-pasan, kau cukup cepat, Weasel." Kata mulut kurang ajar Draco. Ia masih sakit hati dituduh sebagai pelaku yang melukai Harry.

Ron memutar bola matanya, tak ambil pusing. Cukup aneh. Ron Weasley tidak dikenal publik sebagai orang dengan kepala dingin. Sebaliknya, ia termasuk kaum sumbu pendek yang mudah tersulut amarahnya. Terlebih jika yang menyulut seorang Draco Malfoy... remnya blong seketika. Wajar bukan jika Draco menyipit curiga. "Daph! Bawa Asto ke rumah sakit. Nanti, aku menyusul." Bisiknya.

Daphne ingin membantah, tapi nada tegas dari ucapan Draco, membuatnya tak punya pilihan lain selain patuh. Ia cukup yakin, Draco akan menceritakan hasil percakapannya dengan Weasel, salah satu dari anggota trio emas Gryffindor. Ia beralih pada Astoria, memapahnya dengan susah payah ke luar ruangan, karena adiknya berusaha memberontak. Setelah mencapai tempat yang aman yakni di luar apartemen adiknya, ia melakukan _apparate_ ke rumah sakit St. Mungo tempat Draco bekerja.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Draco _to the point_ sesudah jauh dari jarak pendengaran Daphne.

"Bagaimana caramu mengetahui jika aku bukanlah Ron yang kau kenal?"

"Mudah saja. Aku tak melihat tatapan sengit dari bola matamu. Beda dengan si Weasel yang asli."

Pria itu tertawa ringan. "Aku Ronald Weasley putra keenam pasangan Arthur-Molly Weasley. Tapi..., bukan berasal dari zaman ini."

Draco menatap orang yang mengaku Ron dari dimensi lain penuh arti. "Bagaimana caramu masuk ke dimensi ini?"

"Ku tebak, kau sudah 'nya', dirimu yang lain."

"Itu bukan jawaban." .

"Aku Penjaga Ras Seraphim. Aku memiliki sihir yang berbeda dari yang lainnya." Katanya tanpa kebanggaan berlebih. "Aku punya tugas yang belum tuntas di dimensi itu."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tahu jika Harry... saat merapalkan mantra Three Angel Death untuk memutar pendulum ke posisi awal... sedang dalam kondisi... _hamil._ "

Mata Draco membelalak, terkejut. "A-apa?"

"Semua yang ada di dimensi itu sudah lahir kembali dan meniti takdirnya sendiri. Hanya satu yang belum, yaitu putra kalian."

"Apa itu berarti janin yang dikandung Harry adalah putra kami... putraku dengan Harry?" Tanya Draco dengan suara bergetar. Dadanya membuncah oleh kebahagiaan yang tak terkira. Oh ya Tuhan. Ia tak berharap banyak dari hubungannya dengan Harry. Berada di sampingnya saja ia sudah senang. Tapi, kini ada harapan ia bisa bersatu dengan Harry? 'Oh ya Tuhan, jika ini hanya mimpi, ku mohon jangan bangunkan aku.' Doanya dalam hati.

"Itu sesuatu yang harus kau cari sendiri." Kata Ron sebelum tubuhnya berubah jadi transparan dan lalu menghilang, meninggalkan Draco yang tengah termenung seorang diri.

 **SKIP** **TIME**

Di lain tempat dan di waktu yang berbeda saat Draco tengah sibuk bereuforia dengan kehadiran sang jabang bayi, tampak Ron tengah melakukan diskusi terbatas bersama Hermione, Dean Thomas, Seamus, Zabini Blaise, Theodore Nott, dan juga sang Menteri Sihir di salah satu ruang khusus dan sangat rahasia di salah satu gedung Auror.

Ini kasus besar karena menyangkut Harry Potter, Sang Pahlawan Dunia Sihir dan juga huru hara masal di Diagon Alley. Banyak yang dipertaruhkan, kepercayaan, keamanan dan khususnya bisnis. Karena itulah sang veteran perang yang kini menjabat sebagai menteri sihir merasa punya kewajiban moral untuk turun gunung dan menyelesaikan kasus ini sampai tuntas dan secepatnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya sang Menteri Sihir pada tim Theo dan Zabini. Meski keduanya seorang Slytherin, akan tetapi keduanya memilih di posisi netral, dan di akhir perang memilih bergabung dengan pihak Light. Entah dengan alasan apa. Keduanya tak pernah mau buka mulut.

"Aku sudah melihat rekaman CCTV sebelum dan sesudah insiden itu terjadi. Rekamannya agak buram, tapi tim ahli kita bisa memperjelasnya dan terbukti asli. Tidak ada penambahan dan pengurangan." Jelas Theo menyangkut keaslian dan keakuratan barang bukti.

"CCTV berhasil menangkap gambaran samar pelaku yang mengukir simbol _Death Eater_ di atas langit." Zabini mengambil alih.

"Apa wajahnya terlihat?" Tanya Dean.

"Tidak. Ia mengenakan topeng dan jubah hitam khas para _Death Eater."_ Balas Zabini.

"Menurutmu, apakah mereka mantan pengikut **Kau** - **Tahu** - **Siapa** yang tersisa?" Ron yang bertanya sekarang.

"Tidak. Orang ini berbeda. Topeng dan jubahnya ada perbedaan sedikit." Theo memperlihatkan dua gambar yang dibuat berdampingan. Jika dilihat sendiri-sendiri, akan terlihat sama. Namun jika disandingkan akan terlihat perbedaannya.

"Ini gambar anggota _Death Eater_ yang asli. Topeng bagi para Pelahap Maut bukan hanya untuk menyembunyikan identitas, tapi juga sebagai identitas untuk memperlihatkan suprioritas. Topeng ini memperlihatkan aura superior, kuat, misterius, dan juga kejam. Kemunculannya bisa menimbulkan kegemparan dan rasa takut di dada yang melihatnya. Beda dengan topeng di sebelahnya. Topeng ini tidak dilengkapi glamour ciri khas para _Death Eater_. Jika bukan karena cekaman rasa takut dan traumatis di masa lalu, Diagon Alley tidak akan gempar dengan kehadirannya." Simpul Theo.

"Bukan hanya dari segi topeng. Tanda Kegelapan yang orang itu ukir di atas langit juga berbeda. Coba perhatikan!" Tambah Zabini Blaise mengklik gambar-gambar yang dimaksud.

"Pertanyaannya siapa dia dan apa tujuannya?" Komentar Menteri Sihir.

"Blaise!" Sebuah teriakan nyaring menyela rapat. "Tim ku berhasil menemukan rekaman pelaku yang menyerang Harry."

Semua mata menoleh pada wanita pendatang baru itu. "Siapa Pansy?" Tanya Zabini.

"Astoria Greengrass, mantan istri Draco." Jawab Pansy memperlihatkan potongan rekaman CCTV yang sudah dipertajam gambarnya.

"Apa? Tapi, kenapa? Ia tak punya motif untuk menyerang..."

"Ada." Pansy memotong ucapan Seamus. "Ia cemburu pada Mr. Potter karena menganggap dia sebagai penyebab keretakan rumah tangganya."

"Kau mengada-ada. Harry tidak punya hubungan khusus dengan Malfoy. Ia _straight_." Tukas Seamus tidak terima.

"Potter mungkin tidak, tapi bagaimana dari sisi Malfoy. Ayolah! Kalian ini cerdas. Gunakan imaginasi kalian. Malfoy itu kaya raya, pakai banget. Ia sanggup membeli belasan rumah mewah, jika ia mau. Ia tak butuh belas kasihan Potter untuk menampungnya. Dan, ia tak punya ikatan emosional dengan rumah Grimmould Place no 12. _So_..." jelas Pansy yang lebih mirip host sebuah tayangan gosip di tv daripada seorang penyidik.

"Tidak ada alasan bagi Malfoy untuk tinggal satu atap dengan Harry, selain ia menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Harry. Begitu bukan, Pans?" Sela Hermione menyimpulkan.

"Ya. Mungkin Malfoy memang tak ada rasa dengan Potter, tapi mantan istrinya... aku yakin berpendapat demikian. Karena itu, ia dendam pada Potter dan begitu dapat kesempatan menyerangnya." Pansy tampak menggebu-gebu mengutarakan opininya, merasa cerdas dan penting.

"Aku tidak sepakat." Kata sang Menteri Sihir. "Ada yang aneh dari Miss Greengrass. Perhatikan ini! Ini seperti ekspresi orang yang terkena kutukan imperius. Lihat ekspresinya yang hampa! Itu menunjukkan jika ia tidak sedang jadi diri sendiri." Sebagai auror berpengalaman, ia bisa membedakan mana yang berada di bawah kendali kutukan Imperius dan yang bukan.

"Anda benar, Sir. Ada bukti yang menegaskan jika Miss. Greengrass di bawah kutukan Imperius. Lihat rekaman yang lainnya." Hermione memperlihatkan rekaman amatir salah satu pengunjung kafe saat kejadian. Tanpa sengaja penyihir remaja kelahiran Muggle ini menangkap suara-suara saat Miss. Greeengrass dikutuk dengan kutukan Imperius. Pelakunya pasti bukanlah penyihir kawakan karena ia tak bisa melakukannya dengan cara nin verbal, sehingga triknya cepat ketahuan. Itu adalah bukti yang tak terbantahkan lagi.

"Jadi orang yang memberi kutukan Imperius itu Malfoy?" Tanya Pansy.

"Tidak. Malfoy punya alibi kuat. Ia ada di rumah sakit, sibuk menangani pasien-pasiennya. Aku sudah memastikan." Ron memberi tahu. "Siapapun dia, yang jelas ia dendam pada Malfoy. Ia ingin memfitnahnya dan membuat Malfoy mendekam di Azkaban."

"Bukan dendam pada Harry?" Tanya Dean.

"Tidak. Dilihat dari lukanya, jelas ia tak punya niat untuk membunuh Harry. Lukanya tidak ada yang mengenai organ-organ vitalnya, hanya sekedar membuat Harry terluka. Ini visum yang diberikan tim healer yang menangani Harry sebagai bukti." Ron mengulurkan berkas yang dimaksud sebagai bukti.

"Oke kesimpulannya, kasus ini berhubungan erat dengan Mr. Malfoy. Blaise dan kau Nott. Kalian ku tugaskan untuk meminta keterangan Mr. Malfoy, siapa saja yang ia anggap pantas dicurigai. Rapat ditutup."

Dengan ditutupnya rapat, para peserta langsung bubar. Ruang rahasia itu kembali sunyi sepi.

Seusai rapat, tanpa buang-buang waktu, duo Slytherin segera ke kantor Draco untuk meminta keterangan. Ia ingin kasus ini segera kelar. Pelaku ditangkap dan diadili. Dengan demikian tekanan publik pada Kementrian serta Auror akan berkurang dan keduanya bisa menjalini aktivitasnya secara normal. Semenjak kasus ini, keduanya hampir tak pernah pulang ke flatnya masing-masing dan berakhir bermalam di kantor karena lembur.

"Draco!" Sapa Theo berusaha menjajari langkah panjang Draco. Zabini di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Draco kurang ramah. Dua hari lembur berturut-turut dan mengambil waktu istirahat hanya dua jam sehari, membuat emosinya agak labil.

"Aku ingin bicara. Tentang kasus Mr. Potter."

"Kita bicara di kantorku." Ajak Draco.

"Apa aku boleh ikut mendengarkan?" Celetuk sebuah suara.

Theo, Zabini, dan Draco sama-sama menoleh. Theo melongo karena syok. Zabini juga, tapi ia lebih pandai menyembunyikannya daripada rekannya. Theo mengucek-ucek kedua kelopak matanya untuk mempertajam penglihatannya. "Kau..." ia menelan ludahnya lagi. "Potter, kan?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Menurutmu?" Ujarnya sinis. Ya elah. Tidak ketemu berapa hari sih? Masak sudah lupa... wajah gantengnya.

Theo nyengir gaje. "He he he... maaf. Aku terkejut melihat..." Matanya melirik fisik Harry yang berubah jadi... Theo berfikir mencari kosa kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan fisik Harry yang sekarang, pasca insiden itu. "...kau tiba-tiba muncul. Maksudku... ku pikir, kau sedang tiduran di atas.."

Zabini menjitak kepala Theo. "Jangan bicara, kalau kau tak tahu apa yang mau kau katakan!" Ia berbaik hati membantu mengeluarkan Theo dari situasi canggung. "Kau yakin mau ikut?" Tanyanya pada Harry.

"Tentu saja. Awalnya ini memang kasusku. Hanya karena aku turut jadi korban, bukan berarti aku lepas tangan." Gerutu Harry kesal.

"Kau masih pasienku, Potter. Sebagai doktermu, kau ku perintahkan kembali ke kamarmu."

"Dan aku harus melewatkan perkembangan kasusku? No way. Tidak akan."

"Tapi, Mr. Potter.."

"Aku masih pimpinanmu, Mr. Nott." Harry dengan keras kepala bersikeras ikut terlibat.

"Oke. Terserah kau. Aku hanya menyarankan. Jangan salahkan aku jika besok kau kembali masuk IGD." Gerutu Draco. Ia memaksa memapah Harry yang tubuhnya masih sempoyongan karena lemas dan memberi jalan pada dua teman seasrama dulu untuk mengikutinya.

Draco menyulap sebuah sofa yang dilapisi kain beludru warna merah darah yang tampak mewah dan elegan ketika diduduki Harry, dari udara kosong. Theo sempat mengalami halusinasi, melihat Harry menjelma bak seorang ratu. Bukan karena wajah Harry berubah jadi cantik feminim, melainkan karena _attitudenya_.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin tahu perkembangan mantan istrimu? Ia saksi penting kasus ini." Kata Theo. Ia bersahabat karib dengan Draco.

"Ia terkena kutukan _Imperius_ dan _Jampi-Jampi Memori_ hingga otaknya mengalami kerusakan. Ingatannya sekusut gumpalan benang basah. Karena itu, untuk sekarang, kita tak bisa menanyainya."

"Aku mengerti." Kata Zabini pengertian. Ia sudah menjenguk Astoria sebelum menemui Draco. Jadi, ia tahu jika Draco berkata benar. "Dari hasil penyelidikan sementara, kami menyimpulkan, jika pelaku yang menyerang Mr. Potter adalah orang yang memiliki dendam padamu. Ia sengaja meninggalkan jejak, memanfaatkan CCTV, untuk menjebakmu. Apa kau punya perkiraan orang-orang yang pantas dicurigai?"

Draco merengut. Orang yang sangat membencinya? Ginny Weasley ups sekarang Ginny Thomas. Orang yang berada di urutan teratas dalam daftar orang-orang yang membenci Draco.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Draco berniat mengunjungi kamar inap Harry untuk pemeriksaan rutin. Ia mendengar suara si wanita jalang itu di kamar itu. Ia mendekat, menempelkan kepalanya di dinding. Baca, menguping._

 _"Aku baik-baik saja, Ginny. Kau tak harus di sini setiap waktu. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu." Itu suara Harry. Terdengar kesal, tapi berusaha untuk tetap lembut. Harry tetap saja Harry. Tidak berubah, dulu maupun sekarang. Ia tak tahu caranya jadi orang jahat, meski sudah berusaha._

 _"Aku tak merasa repot. Aku senang merawatmu." Bujuk Ginny dengan nada centil sok manja yang membuat Draco mual._

 _"Mungkin kau tidak, tapi bagaimana dengan Lily, putrimu? Bagaimana dengan Dean? Mereka pasti keberatan. Ingat! Kau ini seorang ibu dan juga istri. Anak dan suamimu pasti lebih butuh perhatianmu, waktu dan kasih sayangmu daripada aku. Di sini, ada banyak yang menjagaku. Tapi di sana, hanya kau yang mereka miliki."_

 _Skakmat. Harry memang luar biasa. Dengan santun, ia menolak Ginny terang-terangan, tidak memberinya harapan._

 _"Ini karena Draco, kan? Dia kan yang..."_

 _"Tak ada yang mempengaruhiku, Gin. Ini murni pemikiranku. Pulanglah! Kau punya kehidupanmu sendiri. Aku tak ingin keluargamu berantakan karena aku."_

 _"Tapi..."_

 _"Pulang!" Kata Harry tegas._

 _Saat itulah, Draco memutuskan masuk. Ia berpura-pura seperti baru datang dan tidak mendengar apa-apa. Dengan profesional ia memeriksa Harry. Ia melirik Ginny -di sela-sela pekerjaannya- yang belum juga pergi. Ia tertegun, melihat kedengkian dan kebencian yang amat pekat di matanya. Tepat tertuju padanya._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Drake!" Sapa Theo membuyarkan lamunan Draco.

"Musuhku ada banyak. Tapi, aku tak tahu siapa yang begitu membenciku hingga tega melakukan kedengkian ini." Kata Draco tak berniat mengutarakan kecurigaannya. Ia berniat menyelidikinya sendiri.

 **SKIP** **TIME**

Seminggu kemudian, Draco menemui ayahnya. " _Father_." Sapa Draco memanggil sang ayah. "Aku ingin menikah lagi."

Lucius cukup senang, putranya berniat membangun rumah tangga lagi. Dengan demikian, gosip DraRry akan menghilang dengan sendirinya. "Dengan siapa?"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

Uhukk... Lucius tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Kau jangan mengada-ada, Draco."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda, _Father_?"

"Tapi, kenapa Harry, Draco? Sadarlah, _Son_. Dia tidak mencintaimu. Tidak pernah. Dia bahkan bukan seorang penganut LGBT. Ia _straight_. Menikahinya sama saja dengan kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tahu _Father_. Tapi, aku tak punya pilihan lain. Dia sedang mengandung anakku, anak keduaku."

Wajah Lucius melongo dengan tidak elitnya. Astaga! Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?

TBC

Reader yang baik, jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak di kotak komentar.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer JK Rowlings.

Kutukan pembalik kandungan mirip dengan proses bayi tabung. Syarat agar kutukan ini berhasil, si penerima harus mempunyai rahim yang sehat dan berkembang dengan baik.

Jadi bisa disimpulkan jika Harry mengidap kelainan berkelamin ganda. Berhubung Harry tak pernah periksa secara medis sehingga tak ketahuan. Darah dan nyeri yang Harry rasakan saat diperiksa Draco itu tanda-tanda awal menstruasi. Organ yang Draco temukan di dekat lubang rektum Harry adalah rahim.

Itu penjelasannya.

Chekidot

 _Don't Like Don't Read_

Harry sebagaimana pria mapan lainnya, menginginkan sebuah keluarga, tempat ia bercanda ria dan bercengkrama dengan anak-anaknya. Ia rindu dengan suara gelak tawa anak-anak yang memanggilnya 'Papa'. _Daddy_ juga boleh. _Father_ pun tak masalah. Dan, ia sangat rindu belaian seorang wanita. Bagaimanapun, ia pria normal yang dianugerahi hormon-hormon seksual. Garis bawahi untuk kata normal. Sungguh!

Tak pernah terbersit dalam pikirannya untuk menjadi satu-satunya Potter di dunia ini. Tidak pernah satu kali pun. Sebaliknya, ia justru bercita-cita memiliki banyak anak. Kalau perlu sebanyak kesebelasan tim sepak bola. Ia percaya dengan pepatah 'Banyak anak, banyak rejeki.' Demi cita-cita mulianya itulah, ia tak pernah berhenti mencoba menjalin kasih dengan seseorang.

Meski sudah ribuan kali gagal menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita, ia tak pernah patah arang. Mati satu tumbuh seribu, jadi motonya. Ia percaya, suatu saat, hari itu akan tiba, hari dimana ia berdiri di depan altar pernikahan sebagai pengantin. Ia hanya harus menunggu sambil berusaha mencari ' _The right woman_ ' tiba dalam hidupnya.

Tak percaya? Coba saja tanya pada Ronald Weasley, suami dari Hermione Weasley. Dia lah yang jadi tempatnya mencurahkan uneg-unegnya, bahkan yang paling pribadi sekali pun, selama ini. Pengecualian untuk mimpi-mimpi basah menggelisahkan yang menghantui tidurnya sepuluh tahun terakhir. Itu terlalu memalukan untuk diceritakan. Biarlah itu jadi rahasianya. Kesimpulannya, Ron hampir mengetahui semua seluk beluk tentang Harry, termasuk impian terpendamnya.

Setelah sekian lama berusaha, impian Harry akhirnya terwujud. Ia akan segera melepas status lajangnya. Ia akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Ia mendapat bonus seorang putra yang tampan. Ia akan jadi pria paling berbahagia tahun ini. Seharusnya begitu. Akan tetapi tidak demikian yang dirasakan Harry. Sebaliknya, hatinya dipenuhi segala emosi yang naik turun dengan kecepatan mengerikan yang memusingkan.  
Ya terkejut...  
Ya senang...  
Ya jengkel...  
Ya bahagia...  
Ya tidak terima...  
Ya marah...  
Campur aduk jadi satu. Namun, perasaannya lebih didominasi perasaan kesal dan tidak terima. Alih-alih bahagia.

KENAPA...?

Sebab, ia menikah dengan orang yang tidak DICINTAINYA. Meski akhir-akhir ini ia cukup dekat dengannya, tapi bukan berarti ia ingin menikahinya.

Kenapa? Apa ia jelek?

Tidak. Sebaliknya, wajahnya sangatlah rupawan. Semua penyihir khususnya yang perempuan di Inggris Raya ini pasti sepakat dengannya. Wajahnya dipahat dengan sempurna, sangat tampan, seperti jelmaan sang Adonis, Sang Arjuna versi Inggris. Postur tubuhnya ideal, tanpa cacat. Senyumnya menggoda iman karena ia memiliki bibir yang seksi dan juga _kissable._

Perangainya jelek?

Kala masih muda sih, iya. Perangainya amat sangat buruk. Angkuhnya nggak ketulungan. Suka nge-SOK, sok pinter, sok kaya, sok tampan, sok bangsawan dan sok lainnya. Hobinya mengkritik orang lain dengan kalimat super pedas. Baca menghina. Hinaanya tuh nyelekit, menancap di hati. Pakai berdarah-darah. Tapi, itu dulu, saat ia masih ingusan.

Seiring bertambahnya usia, ia mulai berubah. Sinisnya masih, sih. Tapi, tutur katanya sekarang jadi lebih lembut. Tidak suka menghina seenak udelnya. Minimal, ia tahu kapan dan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan kegiatan hina menghina. Frekuensinya pun jauh berkurang. Yang utama, ia kini lebih _care_ pada orang lain. Harry terkadang melihatnya seperti jelmaan malaikat yang baik hati.

Jika ia berwajah rupawan, berperangai baik, lalu apa yang membuat Harry keberatan menikahinya? Apa karena ia miskin? Tidak. Orang itu tajir, bahkan lebih tajir dari Harry. Seandainya pun ia orang miskin, Harry tidak keberatan kok menikahinya. Karena Harry tidak menilai seseorang dari tebal tipisnya kantong.

Lalu, apa dong?

Satu-satunya yang membuat Harry keberatan menikah dengannya adalah, karena dia, orang yang akan menikahi Harry adalah LAKI-LAKI. Kalian tidak salah membaca. Harry Potter sang Pahlawan Sihir kita akan menikah dengan laki-laki. Nama pasangannya adalah D-R-A-C-O M-A-L-F-O-Y.

Dan, bagaimana ia bisa menikah dengan si Malfoy, mantan rivalnya kala masih di Hogwarts dulu...? Ceritanya panjaaa...nng sekali. Ini bermula dari cerita sebulan yang lalu.

 **Sebulan sebelumnya**

Ron dan Hermione saling pandang, saling bertukar isyarat lewat mata. Dilihat dari ekspresi keduanya yang tidak menyenangkan, Harry tahu jika yang akan mereka bicarakan adalah sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. " _To the point_ , apa yang ingin kalian katakan padaku?" Kata Harry dengan suara yang sangat-sangat tegas.

Ron menyenggol bahu Hermione, meminta sang istri untuk bicara. Mrs. Weasley yang tengah hamil anak kedua ini tidak terima. Ia balas menginjak kaki suaminya kuat-kuat hingga Ron mengaduh tanpa suara. Mantap. Ibu hamil dilawan. Tak ingin melihat drama pertengkaran tak penting dari sepasang suami istri lebih lama lagi, membuat Harry mau tak mau buka suara. "Jika tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kalian bicarakan denganku..., lebih baik kalian pulang saja. Aku lelah. Ingin istirahat."

"Harry!" Teriak RonMione. Tadi tak mau bicara. Sekarang, keduanya berteriak secara bersamaan, membuat telinga Harry berdenging untuk sesaat.

"Tak perlu teriak. Aku tidak tuli." Geram Harry.

Keduanya dengan kompak nyengir malu-malu, sok imut. "He he he... maaf." Kata keduanya.

"Ehem!" Ron berdehem untuk menghilangkan kecanggungannya. "Harry, mate, apa Draco sudah memberi tahumu, mengenai..." Ron menelan ludahnya susah payah, seolah-olah ia baru saja menelan sebongkah batu kerikil berukuran lumayan. Matanya melirik tonjolan di perut Harry. "..emm.. kondisi medismu saat ini." Suara Ron mengecil di akhir kalimat. Hampir menyerupai cicitan seekor hamster. Bulir keringat dingin menggantung di pelipisnya, memberi Harry petunjuk jika Ron sedang teramat sangat gugup.

Tubuh Harry menegang. Ia kembali teringat dengan isi percakapan sialan-yang-ingin-ia-lupakan bersama Draco beberapa hari yang lalu. "Si Penyerang memberimu kutukan Pembalik Kandungan, Harry. Berhubung di dalam tubuhmu berkembang organ rahim, maka kutukan pun berhasil. Harry! Kau hamil dan usia kandunganmu 5 bulan."

"Ya." Jawab Harry cukup tenang untuk ukuran pria yang baru saja diberitahu jika ia sedang mengandung. Bahwa, di dalam perutnya kini tengah berkembang sebuah janin manusia yang mungil dan rapuh. Entah janin milik siapa? Harry pun tak tahu. "Ya, Draco sudah memberi tahuku." Ulangnya, terdengar biasa saja.

Ron berjengit tidak nyaman, mendengar Harry menyebut nama kecil si Ferret, musuh abadi mereka bertiga kala masih sekolah dulu. Ia jadi penasaran, ingin tahu sudah seberapa dekat hubungan DraRry ini. Soalnya, biasanya, Harry hanya menyapa Draco dengan sapaan sopan, ' ', saat moodnya sedang baik, memanggilnya 'Malfoy' saat sedang jengkel, dan ' _Ferret_ atau Pirang Sialan' saat moodnya sangat-sangat buruk. Jika sekarang mereka saling panggil nama kecil...? Berarti mereka sudah dekat, dong. Tapi, sedekat apa ya? Sebatas sahabat atau lebih? Mendadak perut Ron mencelos, mual. Membayangkan Harry bermesraan dengan Draco membuat ia ingin muntah.

Hermione di sisi lain, justru sibuk menganalisis sisi psikologis Harry. Nada tenang Harry ini didorong oleh kedewasaan Harry yang bisa menghadapi segalanya dengan kepala dingin, atau ini semacam pertanda _starter_ sebelum badai dahsyat melanda? Wajar jika Mione curiga. Umumnya, orang akan terkejut, syok, dan histeris mendapati dirinya mendadak hamil, padahal beberapa jam sebelumnya tidak. Terlebih ini seorang pria. Dijamin, ia bakal membuat kehebohan di depan publik. Tapi..., kenapa Harry masih _stay_ cool?

Ron dan Hermione kembali saling lirik, sebelum Hermione menghembuskan nafas kasar. Rupanya, ia yang terpilih harus mengatakan hal tidak menyenangkan ini pada Harry. "Harry, kau tahu bukan? Meski secara teknis kau yang mengandungnya, tapi janin itu bukan anakmu. Ia punya orang tua kandung."

Keheningan yang menggelisahkan mengisi ruang inap Harry. "Aku tahu." Ujar Harry mengakhiri keheningan disertai tarikan nafas panjang. "Kalian sudah menemukan orang tua dari janin yang ku kandung ini?" Adegan saling lirik dari pasangan suami istri itu kembali berulang. Hermione berulang kali membasahi bibirnya dan menggigitinya. Ron di lain pihak membuang muka. "Ku anggap itu iya." Kata Harry masih memperlihatkan ketenangannya.

Jujur, Harry tak ingin mendengarnya. Kalau bisa, ia bahkan tak ingin mengetahuinya sama sekali. Dari gestur tubuh keduanya, ia bisa menarik kesimpulan, jika apa yang mereka temukan pastilah sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan, sesuatu yang mungkin dan sangat mungkin mengguncang hidupnya. Tapi...,benar kata Hermione, ini bukan janinnya.

Janin dalam perutnya ini memiliki orang tua kandung yang mungkin saat ini tengah gelisah mengkhawatirkannya. Ia tak berhak memisahkannya dari kedua orang tuanya. Ia punya tanggung jawab moral untuk menyatukan keduanya kembali. "Jadi, janin ini milik siapa?"

"Err... sebelumnya kau harus berjanji untuk tidak histeris. Terimalah ini dengan lapang dada karena ini bukan salahmu. Ini juga bukan salah mereka. Ini murni salah si Pengacau yang ingin memecah belah... bla...bla...bla..." Ron mengoceh tidak jelas. Ia sibuk berretorika mengabaikan Harry yang menatapnya jengah dan istrinya yang gemas ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan kaos kaki bau milik George Weasley, kakak iparnya. "...bla bla bla.. Janin itu diidentifikasi milik Mr. Malfoy."

Harry berjengit. "Mr. Malfoy? Tidakkah ia terlalu tua untuk memiliki seorang _baby_?"

Ron mendelik galak. "Bukan Mr. Malfoy yang itu." Semburnya kesal.

"Lalu, Mr. Malfoy yang mana?"

"Eh," gumam Ron sweatdrop, rada _illfeel_. Tumben Harry lemot. Seperti bukan Harry saja. 'Mungkin pengaruh mendadak hamil.' Duga Ron dalam hati. "Kau lupa? Beberapa bulan ini kau tinggal di bawah satu atap bersama seorang Malfoy."

Wajah Harry pias, sulit diartikan. "Maksudmu, ini.." Harry menunjuk perutnya yang membuncit. "...anaknya Draco dan..dan.." Cicit Harry ngeri. Ron mengangguk, mengiyakan. Harry ternganga. Ia syok. Mulutnya terkunci. Sejujurnya, ia ingin menjerit histeris dan mengacak-acak ruangan ini untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Tapi, entah kenapa ia justru tak bisa melakukannya. Syaraf-syarafnya serasa kram hingga menolak perintah otaknya.

"Harry, _are_ _you_ _oke_?" Tanya Hermione dengan bodohnya. Kecerdasannya mungkin mulai terkikis sejak ia menikahi si Bodoh Ron Weasley.

"Apa buktinya ini janin mereka?" Harry berharap ada celah untuk lari dari fakta mengerikan ini. Digosipin homo dengan Draco masih bisa Harry tolerir. Toh, hanya gosip. Faktanya kan enggak. Tapi, hamil anak Draco...? Itu lain cerita? Itu bencana. Entah apalagi yang akan dikatakan publik tentangnya, jika sampai berita ini bocor. Tidak, Harry tak sanggup menanggungnya. Ini terlalu berat. Terlalu horor untuk dihadapinya. 'Oh, God! Tolong bangunkan aku kalau ini hanya mimpi.' Erang Harry dalam hati.

"Sebuah CCTV berhasil merekam aksi Miss. Greengrass yang mengirimkan kutukan Pembalik Kandungan padamu, Harry. Lagipula, kan kau yang diserang? Masak kau nggak tahu ia memberimu kutukan Pembalik Kandungan?" Tanya Ron tak percaya.

"Jangankan tahu jenis kutukannya, aku bahkan tak tahu siapa yang menyerangku." Aku Harry.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Pekik Ron tak percaya.

"Waktu itu suasananya kacau balau. Banyak ledakan dan asap dimana-mana. Tahu-tahu, aku terkena kutukan _Stupefy_ dan lalu aku pingsan."

"Ooo.." gumam Ron. "Dan..., berhubung saat janin itu dibuat ia masih berstatus sebagai Mrs. Malfoy. Berarti..."

"Ini anaknya Draco. Begitu?" Potong Harry dengan perasaan tidak karuan. "Apa kau yakin ini anaknya Draco?" Tanya Harry memastikan.

"Kau pikir Miss. Greengrass wanita apaan?" Sergah Hermione jengkel. Secara tidak langsung, Harry telah menyinggungnya sebagai wanita. "Ia memang wanita licik dan ambisius. Slytherin tulen. Tapi, kesetiaannya pada Dra... ehem maksudku Mr. Malfoy tak perlu dipertanyakan. Lagipula..., Dra err... maksudku Mr. Malfoy sudah mengakuinya. Itu memang anak bungsunya dengan mantan istrinya."

"Lalu, kenapa ia tidak mengatakan itu padaku kemarin-kemarin?" Sembur Harry gusar setengah berteriak. Auranya menguarkan semangat ingin makan orang melotot garang, seolah-olah semua ini salah Hermione.

Nyali Hermione menciut. Ia langsung sembunyi di balik punggung lebar suaminya. Ini yang ia takuti sejak tadi, ledakan emosi Harry. Harry itu tipe pria jarang marah. Tapi, sekalinya marah, ia bisa lebih ganas dari siapapun. Dari bibirnya keluar isakan kecil. Ron harus mengusap-usap beberapa kali lengan Hermione untuk menenangkan istrinya.

"Ia juga baru tahu tadi, Harry. Karena yach... kau tahu tim kami kesulitan mengungkap kasus ini. Banyak saksi yang harus dimintai keterangan. Banyak bukti yang harus dikumpulkan. Banyak CCTV yang harus diperiksa. Kami sudah bekerja keras, Harry, lembur tiap hari demi mengungkap kasus ini." Bela Ron.

Harry menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat, berusaha meredakan amarahnya. Tidak seharusnya ia melampiaskan frustasinya pada dua orang sahabatnya. Terlebih pada Hermione yang tengah mengandung. Satu hal yang dipelajari Harry kini, bahwa hamil itu sama dengan sakit dengan durasi panjang. "Maaf. Tak seharusnya aku marah-marah."

" _No_ _problem_. Aku mengerti. Ini bukan perkara mudah. Aku tahu kau pasti syok untuk saat ini." Kata Hermione pengertian.

Setelahnya, kedua sahabatnya meninggalkan Harry dalam lautan kegusaran dan jurang frustasi seorang diri. Bagaimana tidak? Di saat Harry masih syok, belum bisa menerima fakta jika ia seorang pria, tapi tengah mengandung. Ia dipaksa menelan lagi berita yang tak kalah mengerikannya, ia hamil anak Draco. 'Oh, astaga! Adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini?' Desah Harry frustasi.

Harusnya, Harry tidak bertanya, 'Adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini?' Karena sudah pasti jawabannya ada, sejauh menyangkut Draco Malfoy. Harry tahu lebih dari siapapun, apa saja yang mampu si Pirang Platina itu lakukan. Ia sangat ahli dalam membuat seseorang merasa depresi, karena telah dengan lancang mengusik ketenangan hidupnya. Harry lupa jati diri Draco yang ini. Ia tertipu dengan tampilan ramah dan baik hati Draco beberapa tahun belakangan ini hingga akhirnya ia lengah dan ia masuk perangkap cerdik Draco dengan idiotnya. Sial untuknya.

Draco tidak membuang-buang waktu secara percuma. Sehari setelah ia diberitahu Ron prihal janin yang ada dalam kandungannya, ia langsung menemui Harry. Itu tidak mengejutkan. Sungguh. Draco itu terkenal dengan keposesifannya. Ia selalu menjaga miliknya dengan baik, khususnya anaknya. Keamanan dan kesejahteraan anaknya adalah prioritas utama Draco. Karena itu, Draco tak mungkin mengacuhkan calon anaknya yang ada dalam kandungan Harry terlantar. Yang mengejutkan adalah...

"Aku akan mengurus semuanya." Kata Draco. Harry mengangkat satu alisnya, bertanya dengan bahasa isyarat. "Kita akan menikah bulan depan, tepat di hari ulang tahunmu."

Harry tersentak. Tubuhnya seperti dialiri listrik dengan daya rendah. Ia menatap Draco tak percaya. "Kau bercanda?"

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bercanda?" Draco membalikkan pertanyaan Harry, sinis. "Kau sedang mengandung anakku, Harry."

Mulut Harry membuka menutup, tapi tak ada satu pun kata yang terucap. Mendadak ia kehilangan kecerdasan bahasanya. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Ia butuh kepala dingin untuk membicarakan masalah sebesar ini. "Kau tak perlu menikahiku, Draco." Ujarnya lembut.

"Tidak. Itu harus." Sergah Draco gusar sambil berjalan mondar-mandir. Ia bahkan meremas dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang biasanya disisir klimis dan rapi, frustasi. "Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan anakku menjadi seorang Potter."

"Potter apanya? Kau jangan mengada-ada, Malfoy." Sambar Harry ketus.

"Aku bicara fakta. Publik akan mengenal anak itu seorang Potter karena kau yang mengandung dan melahirkannya, Harry."

"Tapi, kita semua tahu bayi ini bukan bayiku."

"Hanya segelintir orang yang tahu, Harry. Publik tak akan percaya. Mereka akan... akan menuduhku dan keluargaku merebut anakmu." Ujar Draco setengah mengerang, setengah mengeluh. Draco tahu lebih dari siapapun betapa kejamnya sangsi sosial. Ia tak masalah jika hanya dia yang dihujat. Tapi, tidak dengan keluarganya? Tidak. Neraka akan membeku terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka bisa menyentuh orang-orang tersayangnya.

"Kita bisa mencari jalan lain. Err... selain menikah."

"Apa? Kita tak mungkin mengembalikan janin itu ke dalam rahim Asto karena yach kau tahu sendiri mentalnya terganggu. Dan lagi, itu berbahaya bagi janin itu sendiri. Sungguh sebuah keberuntungan, janin itu tetap hidup dan selamat setelah dipindahkan dari rahim ibu kandungnya."

Nah kan, akhirnya terungkap juga motif Draco yakni untuk menyelamatkan dan mengamankan posisi anaknya, meski Harry tak begitu mengerti kode etik pernikahan. Kan Drasto udah pisah ranjang, pisah rumah, berencana cerai pula, tapi kok masih sempat-sempat buat program punya anak? Niat nggak sih cerainya?

Dan, buntut dari percakapan itu, di sinilah ia berada sekarang. Di sebuah gereja tua yang bisa menampung 500 orang lebih.

Harry mendesah lelah. Ia menyerah untuk mengancingkan jas putihnya, jas pernikahannya karena perutnya yang kian membuncit. Untung Draco cerdas, ia berhasil merayu seorang penjahit kenamaan di Inggris Raya untuk membuat celana pernikahan yang tidak membuat perut buncit Harry tertekan.

Meski tak bisa berhasil mengancingkan jasnya yang membuatnya terlihat konyol, Harry tetap merasa beruntung. Setidaknya, ia tidak dipaksa memakai gaun pernikahan, seperti ide awal Draco. Itu akan membuatnya semakin terlihat menyedihkan dan konyol. Ugh.. baru membayangkannya saja ia sudah merasa jijik, bagaimana kalau kejadian? Hiii... Harry bergidik. Masak cowok pakai gaun pengantin. Emang ia pria apaan?

"Harry! Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Ron, begitu kepalanya menyembul melewati pintu ruang ganti. Ia yang jadi wali Harry, mengantarkan Harry ke altar pernikahan dan memberikannya pada si Ferret-sialan-Draco.

Harry memberinya tatapan serius-kau-menanyakan-itu-padaku. "Tidak. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan siap." Keluhnya, akhirnya. Emeraldnya menatap masam pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

"Sudah terlambat untuk mundur Harry? Mau tak mau, kau harus menjalaninya hingga prosesinya selesai." Nasehat Ron tumben bijak.

Harry menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Aku tahu." Katanya lesu, terdengar seperti seseorang yang baru saja kalah perang.

"Kalau begitu, tersenyumlah. Jangan murung seperti itu! Buatlah acara pernikahanmu ini berkesan." Tutur Ron.

Ron lagi-lagi benar. Hanya karena ia merasa hidupnya sangatlah malang, menikah dengan orang yang tak dicintainya, laki-laki pula, bukan berarti ia harus menghancurkan acara pernikahannya sendiri. Lagipula, ia tak enak hati pada Draco. Harry yakin ia pun sebetulnya tak ingin menikahi pria sepertinya. Tapi demi janin ini, ia terpaksa menikahi Harry. Tidak bisakah ia membuat pengorbanan yang sama untuk bayi tak berdosa ini?

Harry menarik nafas panjang untuk melarutkan emosinya. Ia bercermin berusaha membuat ekspresi wajahnya tampak ceria dan juga bahagia, layaknya para calon mempelai baru lainnya. Ia menarik bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman nan manis. "Oke. Aku siap." Kata Harry seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Ron.

Ron tanpa Harry sadari merona. 'Ini pasti pengaruh hamil.' Batinnya. Harry di matanya tampak... err Gimana ya menjelaskannya? Dibilang cantik, faktanya Harry pria. Dibilang tampan, wajahnya terlihat manis dan juga cantik. Kulit Harry tampak halus mulus tanpa bulu-bulu. Wajah tampan maskulin Harry yang dulu, semenjak hamil berubah jadi manis cenderung cantik. Si Draco tak akan rugi mempersunting Harry. Ughh... Ron mengumpat dalam hati, iri akan keberuntungan Draco. Padahal orangnya menyebalkan, cocok jadi tokoh antagonis, tapi kok ia selalu beruntung ya?

Abaikan pikiran Ron yang dipenuhi rasa iri, tapi tanpa kedengkian. Kita beralih pada Harry, sang mempelai yang tengah memasuki altar pernikahan. Tangannya terasa dingin, karena gugup. Ia melangkah dengan anggun secara perlahan melintasi karpet merah di bawahnya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak melihat para tamu undangan yang duduk di kanan dan kiri Harry, takut mendengar cemoohan mereka. Di depan sana pengantin prianya dengan penampilannya yang sempurna tengah menunggunya, tepat di hadapan sang pendeta.

Draco tersenyum tipis untuk Harry, mempelainya. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahkan dalam mimpi paling liarnya sekali pun jika ia akan berhasil mempersunting Harry, pujaan hatinya. Tapi di sinilah dia berada sekarang. Mungkin ini yang disebut rezeki anak sholeh. Akhirnya, ia berhasil merengkuh kebahagiaannya setelah bersakit-sakit terlebih dahulu. _No Pain No Gain._

Draco tak berkedip, menatap penuh takjub Harry. Calon suaminya itu tampak menawan seperti wujudnya saat ia menjadi seorang Seraphim. Indah sangat indah. Dalam kecantikannya, tersimpan kekuatan dan kemurniannya. Itu sebabnya ia selalu bisa jatuh cinta pada Harry. Begitu takjubnya, hingga ia hampir tak sadar jika Ron telah menyerahkan tangan Harry padanya.

Draco menggenggam tangan Harry lembut. Tubuhnya menggelenyar nikmat saat panas tubuh Harry bersentuhan dengan kulitnya yang dingin. Deg deg deg... Jantungnya bertalu-talu, terdengar sangat dekat dengan telinga. Ia berusaha keras mengabaikan reaksi fisiknya dan fokus pada yang dikatakan sang pendeta. Dengan bibir gemetar, namun lancar, ia mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Ia mendesah lega saat Harry mengucapkan, "Saya bersedia...bla...bla..bla..." Hanya kata saya bersedia yang berhasil Draco dengar. Sisanya kabur.

"Bla bla bla... Saya berkati dan saya sahkan Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter menjadi sepasang...,"

"TIDAK!" Jerit sebuah suara menghentikan prosesi pernikahan. "Aku tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini." Si Pengacau itu berlari menghampiri kedua mempelai. Ia menarik tubuh salah satu mempelai seolah ingin mengajaknya lari.

"Apa-apaan ini Ginny?" Tegur Harry tidak suka. Ia memang tak ingin menikahi Draco Malfoy, tapi bukan berarti ia ingin acara pernikahannya kacau balau. Itu akan jadi _preseden_ buruk bagi imagenya yang memang sudah buruk.

Apa kata publik nanti? Sudahlah playboy. Gemar gonta-ganti kekasih. Lalu, jadi homo. Hamil di luar nikah. Mengacaukan acara pernikahan sendiri dengan kehadiran mantan. Kurang apalagi, coba? Imagenya dijamin bakal hancur total setelah ini. Ia ragu apa ia masih punya muka untuk keluar rumah setelah ini.

"Kau tidak boleh menikah dengannya. Tidak boleh. Dia itu pembohong. Bajingan tengik. Culas. Dan, ia seorang Malfoy." Ginny menyemburkan racun kedengkiannya selama ini. Bibirnya mengulas senyum jijik. Semua anggota keluarga Weasley -asli maupun karena pernikahan- tidak ada yang suka pada keluarga Malfoy, tapi tidak ada yang sesengit Ginny, istri Dean Thomas. Kebenciannya mengurat daging hingga tak ada lagi ruang 'damai' diantaranya.

"Cukup Ginny! Hentikan!" Bentak Harry berusaha untuk mengendalikan suasana yang kacau akibat ulah mantan kekasihnya ini. Ia melirik Draco yang berdiri mematung di sampingnya, sarat akan amarah. Harry tak enak hati pada Draco dan ia mendadak mendapat serangan migrain. Sambil menahan diri agar tidak memijit keningnya yang pusing tujuh keliling, ia berkata, "Tolong..., jangan kau kacaukan acara pernikahanku."

"Harry percayalah padaku. Kau akan menyesal karena telah menikahinya. Dia itu seorang pembohong besar. Dia telah membohongimu, tentang janin dalam kandunganmu."

Dahi Harry mengerut. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya agak tinggi, yang ajaibnya berhasil membuat gereja itu hening seketika.

"Janin yang sedang kau kandung bukanlah anak Draco Malfoy."

"Jangan main-main, Ginny! Ron dan timnya telah bekerja keras untuk mencari tahu, siapa orang tua kandung dari janin ini dan itu adalah pasangan Draco-Astoria Malfoy. Ada buktinya."

"BOHONG!" Teriak Ginny murka. Ginny menatap Draco sengit. Kebencian dan kedengkiannya terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Tidak ditutup-tutupi. Topeng keramah tamahannya retak. "Semua itu rencana busuknya. Miss. Greengrass tidak mungkin memberimu kutukan Pembalik Kandungan."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" Tanya Harry. Hidungnya mencium bau 'kasus'. Instingnya sebagai auror mengatakan Ginny terlibat dengan kasus huru-hara di Diagon Alley.

Wajah Ginny mendadak pias. Matanya memperlihatkan kegelisahan. Jelas ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan. Tapi, bibir ranum itu tetap mengatup kaku, tidak mau membuka, meski Harry sudah menunggunya beberapa menit lamanya.

Harry sedih dibalik senyumnya. Hatinya terluka melihat wanita yang pernah dan masih ia cintai ini perlahan berubah menjadi wanita yang egois, culas, dan ambisius. Ia tidak lagi Ginny yang ia kenal dulu. Dan, ia yakin bukan hanya ia yang akan terluka. Keluarga besar Weasley, Dean, Lily, dan terutama Molly Weasley. Ibunya Ginny akan remuk hatinya, jika harus kehilangan Ginny. Harry tak kuasa melihatnya. Sungguh, ia tak sanggup.

Tapi, kebenaran tetaplah kebenaran. Meski pahit, ia harus tetap diungkap. Jika itu hanya menyangkut dirinya. Jika itu hanya melukai dirinya. Harry masih bisa menerima. Tak apa. Ia sanggup. Namun, kasus kali ini menyangkut banyak orang. Ratusan orang terluka, baik dari pihak penyihir maupun Muggle. Ada belasan bangunan hancur. Ada yang gila. Dan, ada masa depan seorang bayi yang dipertaruhkan. Meski berat, Harry tetap harus menangkap pelakunya.

Harry menatap sang pendeta. "Bapa, bisakah Anda melanjutkan prosesinya?"

"Apa kau yakin, Anakku?" Pendeta itu memancarkan aura kebapakan, wibawa, dan kelemah lembutan, meski usianya tidak terlalu jauh dari usia Harry. Hanya terpaut sepuluh tahun.

"Ya." Kata Harry mantap.

Ginny kembali mencengkram lengan Harry mencegahnya untuk meneruskan prosesi pernikahan. "Tidak, Harry. Tidak."

"Beri aku alasan, kenapa aku tidak boleh menikahinya?"

"Dia bukan ayah bayimu, Harry. Karena..." Ginny terlihat gelisah dan kesal jadi satu. "...Astoria Greengrass tidak hamil saat kejadian itu."

Harry tetap tenang, meski hatinya sudah tidak karuan. Instingnya benar. Ginny tahu kasusnya. Yang tidak diketahuinya adalah sejauh mana ia terlibat. "Bagaimana kau tahu? Aku telah menyelidiki kehidupan Miss Astoris Greengrass dan kau tidak memiliki kontak sosial dengannya. Berada dalam satu atap dengannya pun kau tak pernah. Karena itu, beritahu aku Ginny, kapan tepatnya kau tahu?"

Ginny hanya tertunduk diam, gelisah. Ia seperti makan buah simalakama. Jujur, ia takut belangnya ketahuan. Oke, _fix_ mungkin Harry sudah berhasil mengendusnya. Bagaimanapun Harry sudah sangat karatan dengan hal-hal yang demikian. Tapi selama ia tidak buka mulut, rahasianya akan tetap aman. Karena, ia bermain bersih. Ia cukup yakin tidak meninggalkan jejak. Tapi, jika ia diam saja Harry akan... akan menikahi Draco. Oh, tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Harry miliknya dan tidak ada yang boleh bersamanya selain dia.

Tuk tuk tuk... Suara sepatu diketukkan pada lantai ubin, menyiratkan ketidak sabaran. Tubuh Ginny tersentak. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap raut wajah yang menampilkan ekspresi dingin dan sorot mata kekecewaan. Ginny menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hatinya terluka akan sikap dingin Harry. "Aku mendengar selentingan kabar jika Draco selalu dingin di ranjang. Karena itu gosipnya Asto..."

"Astoria seorang wanita terhormat. Hidupnya bersih. Tidak tercela." Sergah Harry kasar. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa serendah ini Mrs. Thomas. Hanya karena gosip yang tidak jelas, tega sekali kau menodai nama Draco, nama Astoria. Aku kecewa padamu. Kau itu bukan seorang Gryffindor sejati. Kau itu lebih Slytherin dari Voldemort." Kata-kata Harry bagai cemeti mencambuk hati dan jiwa Ginny. "Sekejam-kejamnya Voldemort, ia tidak pernah merusak citra orang lain, meskipun ia musuh besarnya." Imbuhnya.

Rahang Draco mengeras karena amarah. Pertama, karena ia merusak acara pernikahannya. Kedua, karena ia telah menjatuhkan martabat mantan istrinya, ibu dari putra sulungnya. Ia memang tidak mencintai mantan istrinya, tapi ia menyayanginya. Ia tak akan rela jika nama mantan istrinya dijelek-jelekkan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keluargamu mendidikmu, tapi kami, aku dan Asto dididik untuk tidak mengumbar kehidupan rumah tangga kami di depan publik. Terlebih masalah ranjang."

Ctarr..! Kata-kata sopan, namun menusuk Draco, secara tidak kasat mata telah mencambuk tubuh Ginny. Wajahnya merah padam karena malu. Efeknya jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada saat Draco berteriak-teriak marah.

Harry mengikik geli. Ah, Draco memang Draco. Meski akhir-akhir ini terlihat lebih friendship dan lumayan ramah, namun ia tak pernah kehilangan jati dirinya. Ia tetap ahli mencambuk seseorang hanya bermodalkan kata-kata sopan. Ia bisa membuatmu jiper, kehilangan nyali hanya dengan kata-kata.

Draco menoleh pada Harry. "Sekarang terserah padamu, siapa yang lebih kau percayai. Aku atau dia? Dan, aku tak akan marah padamu jika kau memilih membatalkan pernikahan ini." Kata Draco dengan suara tenang berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang bergejolak.

Harry tersenyum tipis. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Draco lembut dan menenangkan. "Aku percaya padamu." Putusnya.

Ginny kembali mencengkram Harry. "Tidak! Aku tak akan mengijinkanmu menikah dengannya. Kau milikku, Harry. Hanya aku yang boleh menikah denganmu."

"Aku bukan milikmu, Mrs. Thomas." Kata Harry dingin.

Ginny tersentak. Harry tak pernah berkata ketus padanya, apalagi bersikap dingin. Ia selalu bicara dengan nada lembut. Tapi kini, ia bukan hanya bersikap dingin padanya, ia juga memanggilnya dengan panggilan Mrs. Thomas, seolah-olah mereka dua orang yang asing. Hatinya sakit dan semua ini gara-gara... Ginny menatap nyalang Draco yang berdiri di samping Harry.

"Ini karena dia kan." Kata Ginny dengan suara serak. "Ia yang mempengaruhimu untuk membenciku. Pasti si Ferret ini pelakunya. Dasar kau pria brengsek. Homo sialan! Bajingan tengik! " Umpat Ginny sambil berusaha memukuli tubuh Draco yang bisa dielakkannya dengan mudah.

"Makhluk hina sepertimu seharusnya membusuk di Azkaban." Teriaknya dengan nada tinggi. "Kau telah mencemari Harry ku yang polos dengan virus rusak. Kalau kau mau jadi homo, lakukan saja dengan orang lain. Jangan Harryku?" Jeritnya tak terima. Tangannya dengan brutal memukuli Draco.

"Kau mengada-ada Mrs. Thomas. Semua yang mengenalku dan Harry tahu, jika kami bukan pasangan homo."

"Kalau tidak homo, kenapa kau ingin tinggal bersama Harry?" Pertanyaan Ginny mewakili semua orang. Mereka terus terang sangat ingin tahu. Oleh sebab itu, mereka menyimak percakapan menarik antara Harry-Ginny-Draco. Tak berniat menyela.

"Pertama, itu bukan urusanmu. Kedua, secara teknis itu bukan rumah Harry. Kediamannya yang asli -sebagai Potter- ada di desa Godric Hollow. Ketiga, rumah Grimmould Place no 12 secara turun-temurun milik keluarga Black. Sebagai separuh Black, wajar bukan jika aku ingin mengenal kediaman leluhurku." Draco menuturkannya dengan ketenangan mematikan yang patut diapresiasi.

Ginny di lain pihak, mati kutu. Amunisinya hampir habis. Draco menghabisinya dengan telak. Ia berfikir keras, terlalu keras hingga ia tak sadar jika Bapa pendeta sudah akan mengesahkan pernikahan DraRry. Ginny tidak berfikir. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Tangannya terangkat menyerang Draco. Tapi, Harry yang menyadarinya melindungi Draco hingga serangan itu mengenai perutnya dan Harry mengalami pendarahan hebat diantara kedua kakinya.

"Tidak!" Jerit Ginny diantara riuh rendah suara orang. Jantungnya seperti melompat keluar, melihat tubuh Harry merosot ke lantai dalam pelukan Draco. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

Draco yang terkejut berhasil menguasai diri, ia berusaha keras menghentikan pendarahan Harry dan luka-lukanya. Ginny sudah diurus Ron-Dean-Theo, dan Blaise. Ginny ditangkap dan dibawa ke kantor untuk diinterograsi. Ibu dan ayahnya mengurus para tamu undangan, media, dan putranya. Ia percaya kedua orang tuanya lebih dari mampu untuk mengatasi kekacauan ini.

Draco membawa Harry ke rumah sakit dengan raut wajah yang awut-awutan untuk semua kekacauan ini. Satu-satunya yang menghiburnya adalah ia sudah resmi jadi suami Harry. Tapi, anaknya... Draco menggeleng tak ingin memikirkannya. Bukan ia tak sedih, tapi saat ini fokusnya adalah menyelamatkan nyawa Harry.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowlings  
Ternyata banyak yang nggak suka Ginny ya? Aku nggak bermaksud membashingnya. Aku juga nggak membencinya. Tapi, dalam sebuah cerita nggak seru kalau nggak ada tokoh antagonisnya.

Kenapa aku memilih Ginny? karena pertama, tokoh jahatnya seperti yang di canon udah keluar semua di seri pertama, Mate Seraphim. Kedua, aku mau kisahnya menggelitik emosi dan itu hanya bisa terwujud jika ia orang terdekat kita. Sakitnya tuch benar-benar ke rasa hingga tembus di hati.

Kekuatan Seraphin bagaimana? Well, kekuatan Seraphin mulai chap depan akan dibahas. Tidak di chapter ini.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Ini kali pertama Draco terlihat buruk di depan publik. Rambut pirang platina yang biasanya disisir rapi dan ditata anggun kini tampak berantakan, kusut masai mencuat kemana-mana. Rambut Draco mengingatkan Daphne pada rambut Potter yang memang sudah dari sononya selalu berantakan seperti sarang burung. Kemeja dan jubah yang biasanya licin sempurna dan wangi tampak kusut bekas ditarik sana-sini. Wajah yang biasanya tenang terkendali kini tampak gelisah, dibayangi oleh kesedihan. Dan, untuk melengkapi penampilan Draco yang buruk di bawah standar, matanya merah, agak bengkak, dan di bawah kelopak matanya ada lingkaran hitam.

Daphne menatap Draco prihatin. "Drake..!" Sapanya lembut sambil menyentuh bahu Draco, berharap itu bisa memberi Draco suntikan semangat. "Bagaimana keadaan Harry?"

Draco mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk lesu. Sorot matanya mencerminkan perasaannya yang gado-gado campuran antara amarah, sedih, rasa bersalah, dan ketidak berdayaan. Draco menggeleng lemah. "Masih ditangani para healer. Harry mengalami syok akibat..." Draco mengalihkan tatapannya jadi menengadah ke atas, untuk mencegahnya menangis. Ia tak mau dicap sebagai pria cengeng. "...pendarahan." imbuhnya lirih. Hampir menyerupai sebuah bisikan halus, namun cukup didengar Daphne.

Daphne tak tahu manakah yang paling memukul jiwa Draco saat ini, terlukanya Harry ataukah ancaman kematian pada janin yang sedang dikandung Harry. Atau bisa jadi keduanya karena keduanya saling terkait, berhubungan erat, terlepas itu anak Draco-Astoria atau bukan. Yang jelas, saat ini Draco terpuruk.

'Semua ini akibat ulah si Iblis-Berambut-Merah-Keparat itu.' Pikirnya geram. Daphne terus mengumpat dalam hati, mengutuk mak lampir bernama Ginny Thomas. Dia lah yang paling bertanggung jawab atas keterpurukan Draco saat -gara dia, pengantin Draco berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit. Gara-gara dia, Draco gagal nikah. Gara-gara dia, calon anaknya nyawanya terancam. Kurang apalagi coba?

Ah ngomong-ngomong soal pernikahan, sekarang Daphne yakin 100% jika Draco memang mencintai Harry Potter. Tidak ada keraguan , Harry masih mau nggak sama Draco jika bayi itu sudah tidak ada? Kayaknya enggak dech. Harry kan _straight_. 'Duch, jadi kasihan sama Draco.' Batin Daphne pusing dengan kisah percintaan mantan adik iparnya. Kayaknya hidup Draco jadi penuh Drama sejak ia dekat dengan Harry. Penuh liku, ada tanjakan, ada turunan tajam dan dikelilingi jurang yang menganga.

"Kau dan Harry itu kuat. Aku yakin calon anakmu juga bisa bertahan." Hibur Daphne yang dianggap Draco pepesan kosong. Dengan luka separah itu, mustahil tidak keguguran. "Jika pun janin itu tidak bisa dipertahankan, ia tak akan buru-buru meminta pembatalan pernikahan. Harry bukanlah tipe orang yang picik."

"Keyakinan dari mana itu?" Nada bicara Draco sinis dan juga ketus memperlihatkan keraguannya. Yach, ia tidak salah juga. Harry memang _straight_. Dulu, ia bahkan dikenal publik sebagai cowok _playboy_. Ia pasti tak tahan menikah dengan sesama cowok, jika masih ada cewek-cewek cantik di luar sana yang bersedia jatuh dalam pelukannya layaknya buah plum yang sudah masak.

Daphne mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah insting sebagai wanita mungkin." Sahutnya acuh. "Harry itu orang yang baik hati. Ia tak akan tega menghancurkan perasaan orang lain. Perasaanmu, anakmu, dan keluargamu."

"Kau benar. Memang orang seperti itulah Harry. Tapi kau salah dalam satu hal."

Alis Daphne terangkat tinggi. "Apa?"

"Ia akan berfikir jika ia lah yang memerangkapku dalam pernikahan tidak bahagia ini. Ia mengangggap aku terpaksa menikahinya, sehingga begitu ia pulih nanti, ia akan meminta pembatalan pernikahan."

Tangan Daphne terjulur mendorong bahu Draco sedikit ke belakang. "Jangan pesimis seperti itu! Seperti bukan Draco saja. Teruslah berjuang untuk mempertahankan cintamu, pernikahanmu!"

Draco mengulum senyum geli. "Tidakkah ini lucu?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau itu kan mantan kakak iparku. Seharusnya kau menasehatiku agar aku kembali pada Asto. Tapi, kenapa kau justru malah membujukku untuk bertahan dengan Harry? Tidakkah kau marah dengan situasi ini?"

Dan Daphne pun terdiam. Iya ya. Kenapa ia tidak memperjuangkan hubungan Drastoria, mengingat Astoria adalah adik kandungnya? Tidakkah ia ingin adiknya bahagia, hidup bersama dengan orang yang amat dicintainya? Kenapa ia justru semangat mendukung DraRry? Ini aneh. Sangat aneh. Ia seperti seorang kakak kandung yang durhaka pada adiknya.

Terus terang Daphne juga tak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia tak tahu alasannya. Yang ia tahu ia menyayangi DraRry dan ia ingin keduanya bersama. Rasa sayang pada DraRry itu muncul begitu saja. Ia akan bahagia jika keduanya bahagia dan sebaliknya ikut sedih saat keduanya bersedih.

"Dad!" Suara anak kecil meminta atensi Draco. Dia adalah Scorpious, putra semata wayang Draco-Astoria. Bajunya sudah ganti. Tidak lagi mengenakan jas warna putih yang dikenakannya saat acara pernikahan kedua, ayahnya. Berarti ia sudah pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu. Di belakang Scorpious, tampak dua Malfoy senior. Penampilan keduanya sempurna seperti biasanya, tapi gurat kelelahan tampak menghiasi wajahnya, menodai kesempurnaan wajah aristokrat keduanya.

Draco mengangkat Scorpious dan memangkunya. Kehangatan tubuh sang anak sedikit banyak bisa memberinya ketenangan. Semacam aromateraphy. Tanpa ia sadari, Draco memeluk putranya, mencari kekuatan dari tubuh mungil itu. Ia harus kuat karena setelah ini akan ada banyak badai yang harus ia tenangkan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Daddy Harry?" Scorpious sudah diajari untuk memanggil Harry, Daddy oleh Draco untuk mempererat keluarga baru mereka.

"Masih di dalam. Sedang ditangani para healer."

"Kenapa bukan Dad yang menangani Daddy Harry? Kenapa orang lain?"

"Karena Daddymu bukan healer spesialis kandungan." Bukan Draco yang menjawab, tapi Mr. Malfoy senior.

Scorpious mengangguk-angguk puas. "Apa adik Scorpie baik-baik saja di sana?"

Mrs. Malfoy senior mengusap-usap rambut cucu kesayangannya perlahan. "Berdoa saja Nak, Daddy Harry dan adikmu selamat." Katanya dengan suara lembut.

Tak berselang lama ruang penindakan terbuka. Healer yang menangani Harry keluar. Buru-buru, Draco menghampiri rekan sejawatnya ini. "Bagaimana?"

"Mr. Potter..."

"Mr. Malfoy. Sekarang Harry seorang Malfoy." Mr. Malfoy senior mengoreksi.

"Ah, ya. Aku lupa." Gumamnya diiringi rona merah di pipinya. "Mr. Malfoy selamat, meski kondisinya masihlemah karena pendarah..."

"Bagaimana calon adikku?" Sela Scorpious.

"Ia juga selamat. Kutukan itu meleset beberapa inchi dari posisi jabang bayi." Jelas sang healer.

"Syukurlah." Ujar Draco menarik nafas lega yang diamini semuanya.

 **SKIP TIME**

Ginny duduk diam tak bergerak sedikit pun, seperti patung yang diukir di atas es abadi di kursi pesakitan di balik ruangan yang seluruhnya dibatasi oleh dinding baja nan tebal. Mata Ginny tampak kosong, menatap tanpa arti dinding berwarna perak aluminium di depannya. Ia mengabaikan sang kakak yang duduk di dekatnya menatapnya kecewa. Ia juga mengabaikan tatapan geram dan jijik dari rekan sejawat sang kakak. Ia tak perduli. Karena, baginya, semua itu hanya omong kosong.

"Harry selamat. Syukurlah." Kata Ron membuka mulut, berhasil menarik atensi Ginny yang sejak tadi tenggelam dalam dunia fantasinya sendiri. Mata itu tidak lagi kosong, tapi berriak oleh belasan emosi. Yakinlah Ron kini kalau bagi Ginny, selain dirinya sendiri hanya Harry yang penting.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Ginny dengan suara tercekat.

"Draco berhasil memberinya pertolongan darurat sehingga Harry selamat." Jelas Ron berbasa-basi. Ia berpura-pura tidak mendengar geraman rendah yang kurang manusiawi dari mulut adik kandungnya. Ron berdehem bersiap memulai interograsi. Tadi ia sengaja menyebut nama Harry karena jika dengan cara itu, Ginny tidak akan mau buka mulut dan kasus berhenti di tempat. Ron menebalkan hatinya, berusaha menerima apa adanya. "Kenapa Ginny? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Wajah Ginny menyendu. "Aku tak sengaja. Aku tak berniat mencelakai Harry. Kau tahu kan betapa aku menci..." Ginny menghela nafas, berusaha mempertahankan topengnya. Setelah mendengar Harry selamat, kesadarannya kembali. "..menyayanginya. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakak kandungku sendiri. Karena itu aku melakukannya untuk menyelamatkannya dari rencana busuk Mr. Malfoy." Bohongnya dengan lancarnya. Ada kepahitan, kemarahan, kebencian, dan sekaligus kedengkian saat Ginny menyebut nama Malfoy.

"Bukan itu yang ku maksud. Kasus itu ditangani Dean, suamimu. Bukan aku."

Ginny mendongak, menatap sang kakak heran. Hatinya dilanda perasaan was-was melihat raut dingin sang kakak. "A-apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti." Katanya menutupi perasaan gugupnya.

Braakk...!

Tiba-tiba Ron menggebrak meja kayu hingga kaki-kaki yang menopangnya bergetar dan permukaannya retak. "Jangan pura-pura tak tahu."

Ginny menatap kakaknya sok polos. "Aku sungguh-sungguh tak tahu, Ron. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?

Ron menatap sang adik bengis dan juga kecewa. "Kau kan pelakunya?"

"Astaga! Pelaku apa? Aku tak mengerti Ron."

"Orang yang telah menyamar menjadi Draco dan mengutuk Miss. Greengrass dengan kutukan Imperius. Lalu bersamanya membuat huru hara masal di Diagon Alley." Kata Ron mengejutkan rekan sejawatnya, yakni trio Slytherin, Seamus dan Dean.

Ha ha ha... Tawa Ginny melengking tinggi. Seperti tawa orang gila ditelinga Ron. Sejak tahu kebusukan ini, ia tak lagi bisa berpikiran positif tentang Ginny.

"Kau mengada-ada, Ron." Kata Ginny mengulum senyum simpul.

"Benarkah? Sayangnya aku punya bukti kuat yang akan menjebloskanmu ke penjara."

Alis Ginny naik menantang. "Apa?"

"Aku menemukan sidik jarimu di lokasi, padahal menurut pengakuanmu kau ada di kota Manchester untuk wawancara. Lalu, bagaimana sidik jarimu bisa menempel di sana jika kau tak ada di tempat itu. Kecuali kau pelakunya."

Ginny masih tersenyum. Dengan tenang ia menjawab, "Mungkin itu sidik jariku yang tertinggal sebelum kejadian. Aku makan di sana sebelum berangkat wawancara."

"Kau pikir sidik jari itu melekat pada meja, kursi, atau apapun di cafe itu?" Kata Ron mengejek. Mangsa sudah terpojok. Tinggal menangkap. "Sayangnya, aku menemukannya di baju Miss. Astoria yang tidak sempat dicuci hari itu. Ada bekas keringatmu juga." Ujarnya menskak matt adiknya. "Tak hanya itu. Aku juga memiliki rekaman CCTV saat kau mencuri rambut Draco di rumah sakit saat Draco sedang terburu-buru menangani pasiennya."

Ginny bungkam seribu bahasa. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia tak menyangka akan ketahuan secepat ini. Oleh kakaknya pula.

"Yang tak ku ketahui adalah motifmu, Ginny."

"Semua ini salah Draco. Ia telah dengan lancang merebut milikku." Kata Ginny penuh dendam. Di balik topeng lugu, cantik, dan cerdasnya tersimpan hati yang penuh rasa dengki. "Aku tak bisa membiarkannya. Harry milikku. Hanya milikku." Racaunya terdengar seperti wanita gila. Lalu meluncurlah dari bibirnya rencana mengerikan yang disusunnya untuk menyingkirkan Draco dari hidup Harry.

Hari itu ia menyamar jadi Draco dengan ramuan Pollyjus untuk meng-imperius Astoria. Dengan bantuan Astoria, ia membuat kekacauan di Diagon Alley untuk memancing Harry datang. Dia yang membuat tanda kegelapan di atas langit sedangkan Astoria yang menyerang Harry. Dengan demikian, Draco akan ditendang dari hidup Harry dan ia akan mendekam selamanya di penjara.

Ron menarik nafas geram. Meski sudah tahu sejak awal, hatinya tetap saja terluka. Ia sungguh tak menyangka adiknya berubah jadi jahat, hanya karena cinta. "Kau gila Ginny." Desis Ron. "Kau tak bisa menyalahkan Draco untuk kesalahanmu sendiri. Bukan Draco yang membuatmu gagal menikahi Harry. Bukan Draco yang memaksamu menikahi Dean. Tapi, kau sendiri."

"Aku..." Ginny hendak membantah, tapi lalu terdiam.

"Kau pikir kami idiot? Kami bisa menghitung. Teganya kau mengkhianati Harry." Sembur Ron geram. "Lily dibuat dan kau kandung saat kau masih berstatus tunangan Harry. Iya, kan? Padahal Harry serius denganmu. Hari itu ia berniat melamarmu, tapi.. kau..? Dia justru memergokimu bersama dengan Dean. Aku tak mau membayangkan. Tapi, itu pastilah dalam posisi menjijikkan hingga Harry memutuskan pertunangannya." Tatapan Ron menuduh sarat oleh kekecewaan dan kemarahan.

"A-aaku..."

"Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku menerima Dean sebagai suamimu, karena kalian satu type. Sama-sama SUNDAL. Pengkhianat." Maki Ron. "Dan, kau sama sekali tidak layak untuk Harry."

Terbakar oleh amarah, Ginny pun membentak kakaknya. "Dan kau pikir Draco tepat mendampingi Harry?"

"Kenapa tidak? Dia single, baik pada Harry, dan yang utama ia setia. Tidak sepertimu, JALANG!"

Ginny pun terdiam. Ia akui ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar pada Harry. Ia telah mengkhianati Harry. Tapi, cintanya pada Harry tidak pernah luntur. Pemilik hatinya hanya Harry. Salahkah jika ia ingin berjuang kembali?

"Salah! Salah besar jika ingin kembali bersama Harry. Karena kau JAHAT. Pada Lily, anak kandungmu sendiri saja kau tega berbuat kejam, apalagi dengan Harry. Dan, ku rasa Harry tidak seidiot itu mau menerima makhluk jalang sepertimu."

Dan air mata Ginny pun tumpah. Ia menyesal terbujuk rayuan Dean. Seandainya ia lebih bersabar. Hari ini, ia lah pihak yang paling berbahagia. Bukan Draco.

Dean di lain pihak, tertunduk lesu. Malu akan perbuatannya dahulu. Hasratnya akan Ginny telah menjadi bencana di masa depan, menyeret banyak nama dalam kehancuran. Ia tak bahagia. Lily putri kandungnya juga. Dan, yang sangat ia cintai, istrinya hancur berantakan. Ia telah merusak banyak masa depan orang. 'Ini pasti hukuman Tuhan.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf jika updatenya lama. Bagi yang udah nggak sabar, silahkan buka wattyku SitiAisah793. Follow ya.**

 **Thanks all. Jangan lupa silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom komentar. Ai tunggu.**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowlings

Chapter ini ada adegan lemon gagalnya. Maaf jika malah hasilnya kecut.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Bagi Harry, Draco tak lebih dari makhluk menyebalkan, tukang pamer, jahat kelewat batas, songong, bermulut pedas, tukang ngesok dan tukang tindas. Setidaknya itu yang Harry tahu dari seorang Draco Malfoy saat masih anak-anak. Berhubung ia tidak suka, pakai banget, dengan tipe orang seperti itu, sebisa mungkin Harry menghindari Draco, menjauh sejauh mungkin darinya. Meski, nyatanya tak terlalu berhasil, karena entah kenapa Draco selalu berhasil menemukannya. _For your info._ Bersama Ron dan Hermione, Harry adalah favoritnya Draco untuk dibully.

Beranjak remaja, pandangan Harry akan Draco berubah. Di tahun keenamnya di Hogwarts, setelah liburan musim panas, Harry melihat perubahan yang signifikan pada Draco. Bukan dari fisiknya. Sejak awal, Draco memang sudah terlahir tampan. Jadi wajar jika Draco terlihat sangat rupawan. Yang dimaksud berubah di sini, maksudnya Draco memiliki aura yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, aura yang membuat Harry selalu ingin menoleh padanya. Di matanya, Draco tidak terlihat dangkal seperti kelihatannya.

Ada sesuatu dalam diri Draco yang menarik seluruh atensinya. Bahkan meski di tahun itu, ia sudah menjalin kasih dengan Ginny, sibuk dengan jabatannya sebagai kapten Quidditch, ujian, hingga les privat bersama Dumbledore, matanya tak pernah bisa berpaling dari Draco. Pikiran dan hatinya penuh dengan Draco. Entah untuk alasan apa?

Awalnya, ia menduga itu karena tindak tanduk Draco yang mencurigakan. Instingnya sebagai calon auror di masa depan menangkap radar bahaya. Ia menduga ada sesuatu yang sedang direncanakan oleh Draco. Itu sebabnya, selama hampir setahun Harry berubah jadi penguntit Draco. Dan, kecurigaannya memang terbukti, Draco merencanakan pembunuhan Dumbledore. Tapi, jika hanya itu alasannya, seharusnya ia bisa berpaling dari Draco. Tapi, nyatanya tidak. Matanya, telinganya, pikirannya, dan hatinya masih terpaut pada Draco.

Harry tak akan mengakuinya, tapi diam-diam ia masih selalu mengup to date berita tentang Draco. Dari lolosnya ia dan keluarganya dari pengadilan atas tuduhan jadi pengikut Voldemort, berita tentang ia yang ikut seleksi tim healer di rumah sakit St. Mungo, pernikahannya dengan Miss. Greengrass, lahirnya anaknya yang berwajah mirip dengan Draco, hingga pecahnya biduk rumah tangga Draco.

Harry selalu memasang kupingnya lebar-lebar saat nama Draco disebut, dimana pun ia berada. Saat memasuki sebuah ruangan, matanya selalu mencari-cari keberadaan pria berambut pirang platina. Berharap itu Draco. Itu dilakukannya secara alamiah dan otomatis, tanpa disadarinya, seperti sebuah software yang sudah diinstal di komputer.

Terkadang saat otaknya sedang gila, ia berharap ia terluka cukup parah hingga ia punya alasan kuat untuk menemui Draco di rumah sakit. Gila. Ya, ia memang gila. Tapi, ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, jika ia rindu pada pria itu. Rindu wajah sengaknya. Rindu cibirannya yang pedas. Rindu sikap soknya. Oh, God! Apakah karena terlalu sering dibully membuat ia rindu dibully? Jika benar. Oh, alangkah menyedihkannya hidupnya.

Bedanya dengan Draco, ia tak mengoleksi segala hal tentang Draco di ruang khusus. Ia hanya menyimpannya dalam otaknya dan hatinya sehingga tak ada seorang pun yang tahu akan obsesi terpendamnya yang tak biasa ini. Kecuali Ginny. Ia tidak pernah cerita padanya. Tapi, Ginny entah bagaimana caranya bisa mengetahuinya. Karena itulah ia tak terkejut, jika Ginny menyimpan dendam pada Draco karena merebut Harry dari tangannya. Tapi, Ginny salah dalam satu hal, bukan Draco yang abnormal, tapi Harry. Ia tak normal karena menyimpan sebuah perasaan pada Draco.

Jangan menyebut ini cinta!

Ia merasa sudah terlalu tua untuk hal-hal begituan. Ia juga sudah lelah berhubungan dengan asmara mengingat betapa buruknya jalinan asmaranya. Nope, ini bukan cinta.

Mungkin, ia yang disebut _chemistry_. Semacam itulah. Ia beranggapan Draco itu seperti bagian dari dirinya yang saling melengkapi. Layaknya dua sisi mata uang logam. Harry nyaman dengan keberadaan Draco di sisinya. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Dalam hal tertentu, Harry merasa jika ia dan Draco ini serasi. Ah, cara bicaranya jadi seperti remaja kelebihan hormon yang sedang kasmaran.

Intinya Harry yakin jika pernikahannya dengan Draco bukanlah sebuah kecelakaan dan ia sama sekali tak menyesal. Ia punya firasat jika ia akan menghabiskan waktu senjanya bersama dengan Draco dan anak-anaknya kelak. Satu-satunya kesedihan Harry adalah musnahnya nama Potter dari komunitas sihir dan dunia, seperti punahnya pemilik nama belakang Black.

Lalu, ujian pernikahan mereka pun datang.

Malam itu, seminggu setelah mereka resmi menikah, Harry mengeluh perutnya sakit. Ia merasa perutnya sangat sakit. Hampir mirip seperti orang yang sedang kontraksi. Gara-gara itu, ia membuat panik keluarga Malfoy dan Weasley. Ah, betapa mulianya keluarga itu meski gara-gara Harry, putri kesayangan keluarga itu mendekam di balik tembok penjara paling mengerikan di dunia ini, mereka masih menganggap Harry bagian dari keluarga.

Setelah melewati pemeriksaan yang melelahkan dan menyiksa, Harry divonis mengidap penyakit hamil anggur. Ternyata, Astoria tidak betul-betul hamil. Karena itu, rahim Harry harus dibersihkan. Dengan kata lain janin atau segumpal daging yang dulu dikiranya janin harus dikuret, dikeluarkan dari rahim Harry. Harry tentu saja sedih karena ia sudah menyayangi janinnya dan berangan-angan menggendongnya, mengasuhnya, dan mengajaknya bermain. Impiannya musnah bersamaan dengan vonis itu.

Namun, kesedihan Harry tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kesedihan Draco. Pria itu hancur. Hatinya terlihat rapuh dibalik topeng angkuhnya. Harry merasakannya. Dan sejak saat itu, Harry tahu ia sudah kehilangan suaminya. Draco secara perlahan menjauhinya. Memang tidak kentara di permukaan. _Physicly_ , Draco masih perhatian padanya. Mereka masih tinggal serumah, sekamar, dan seranjang. Tapi, Harry yang peka menyadarinya, jika Draco sudah membangun tembok pemisah yang demikian tinggi hingga tak bisa dilalui Harry.

"Ada apa? Kenapa manyun seperti itu? Ada masalah?" Tanya Hermione saat mereka sedang makan siang bersama. Sekedar catatan, Hermione sudah lama melahirkan dan bayinya kini berusia 9 bulan, sudah bisa ditinggal dan dititipkan di Day care dekat gedung kementrian. Itu berarti, usia pernikahannya dengan Draco sudah berjalan selama setahun.

"Masalah pekerjaan?" Timpal Ron yang tengah memangku anak laki-lakinya, berusaha menyuapi jagoan ciliknya bubur.

"Bukan." Jawab Harry lesu.

"Masalah rumah tanggamu?" Tebak Hermione. Harry mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya, pernikahan kami tak bisa dipertahankan." Aku Harry.

"Astaga! Ia selingkuh?"

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Draco setia."

"Lalu?" (Hermione)

"Aku merasa hubungan kami merenggang."

"Renggang bagaimana?" Ron menyerah menyuapi Hugo. Bayi itu tak mau membuka mulut, sibuk dengan mainannya. "Memang sudah sejauh apa hubungan kalian?"

"Aku merasa ia menarik diri. Ada jarak tak kasat mata dalam hubungan kami."

"Mungkin, ia sedang sedih."

"Atau, ia berfikir untuk mengakhiri pernikahan kami.' Potong Harry. "Bagaimanapun kami menikah karena janin itu. Jika ia tak ada...? Lalu, apa alasannya kami hidup bersama."

Hermione menggenggam tangan Harry, memberinya kekuatan. "Pernikahan itu suci, Harry, sesuatu yang sakral. Kau tak bisa dengan gampangnya memutuskan bercerai, apapun alasanmu menikahinya. Yang sudah disatukan oleh Tuhan, tidak bisa diceraikan oleh manusia. Karena itu, temui Draco. Bicaralah baik-baik dengannya. Pernikahanmu, meski tidak sesempurna cerita Cinderella, ia tetaplah layak untuk diperjuangkan."

Usai percakapannya dengan Ron-Mione, Harry merencanakan _candy light dinner_ dengan Draco untuk membicarakan masa depan pernikahan mereka. Demi itu, ia bahkan mengungsikan Scorpious ke Mannor Malfoy. Mereka makan malam penuh khidmat. Sesekali ada percakapan ringan. Harry melihat Draco menyesap anggur merah yang diimpor khusus dari Italia. Tapi, Draco langsung beranjak pergi saat Harry bermaksud menyinggung pernikahan mereka berdua dengan dalih lelah. Harry dengan terpaksa menyusul Draco.

"Malam, Draco." Kata Harry mengucapkan salam saat Draco terlihat sudah memejamkan mata.

"Malam." Sahut Draco dengan posisi membelakangi Draco.

Di sisi ranjang yang berbeda, Harry tampak gelisah. Draco dengan segala kekeras kepalaannya memang sangat menyebalkan. Ia ingin bicara, tapi tak tahu caranya memulai. Ingin menghibur, tapi tak tahu caranya mengucapkan kata-kata manis. Haaah... jadi serba salah. Hey dia pria dan pria umumnya tidak terlalu diharapkan bertutur kata lembut.

Harry memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Ia berguling hingga memasuki teritori Draco. Dadanya yang tertutup oleh piama menempel erat melekat ke punggung telanjang Draco. Suaminya itu memang gemar bertelanjang dada saat tidur. Tangannya memeluk Draco dari belakang. "Draco..!" Sapa Harry di telinga Draco.

Draco yang memang sejak awal hanya pura-pura tidur terkejut. Tubuhnya menegang, seolah ada aliran listrik statis yang mengalir di sepanjang tubuhnya saat Harry berbisik di telinganya. "Ya?" Ia mengumpati dirinya sendiri karena tak berhasil menyembunyikan gairahnya. Suaranya serak dan berat khas orang yang dilanda gairah.

Tanpa menyadari penderitaan Draco yang mati-matian menjaga libidonya, Harry mengeratkan pelukannya. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Draco. Kakinya menumpang di kaki Draco. Dan pipinya menempel di pipi Draco, mendusel-dusel mencari kehangatan dari tubuh pasangannya, mengabaikan erangan lirih yang keluar dari tenggorokan Draco. "Tolong, biarkan seperti ini! Hari ini saja.' Pinta Harry terdengar putus asa.

Setelah berhasil mengendalikan reaksi tubuhnya, barulah Draco membalas pelukan sang kekasih. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong, Harry! Kau itu sama sekali tidak ahli dalam hal itu, meski sudah berusaha keras. Apa masalah pekerjaan?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku sedih." Aku Harry.

Draco membalikkan tubuhnya, menarik Harry dalam pelukannya, meletakkan kepala sang kekasih di dadanya. "Sedih karena apa?"

Harry mendongak menatap wajah sang suami. Tangan kanannya terangkat mengelus rahangnya yang ditutupi jenggot tipis. Ia baru sadar, betapa tampannya Draco di usia kepala tiga. Tangannya berpindah menyentuh bibir penuh yang dulu suka sekali melemparkan candaan kejam padanya. "Aku kehilanganmu."

Alis Draco terangkat. "Aku tidak kemana-mana Harry."

"Fisikmu tidak. Tapi, hati dan pikiranmu melalang buana entah kemana. Aku sedih, Dray. Aku tahu pernikahan kita bukanlah sesuatu yang ideal, sebuah keterpaksaan, aku..."

"Apa kau tersiksa dengan pernikahan ini?"

"Jika iya, aku tak akan berjalan di altar pernikahan bersamamu." Alis Draco terangkat, tak percaya. "Well, awalnya, aku memang kesal, benci, dan cemburu padamu." Aku Harry akhirnya.

"Cemburu? Padaku? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau memiliki semua yang ku inginkan. Sebuah keluarga dan juga anak. Dua pula. Sedangkan aku..? _Just alone_. Aku juga ingin jadi ayah sepertimu. Menjadi satu-satunya Potter di dunia ini, bukanlah cita-citaku."

"Hmm..." gumam Draco mengelus puncak kepala Harry yang menyamankan diri dalam pelukannya.

"Tapi.., yach mungkin ini memang takdirku, menikah denganmu, dan aku berusaha beradaptasi dengan pernikahan kita. Lalu... peristiwa pahit itu datang. Ternyata aku tidak hamil dan kau perlahan menjauh. Aku sedih Draco. Rasanya ada yang hilang dari hidupku. Bisakah kita kembali ke masa itu, saat kita berteman, saat kita saling beradaptasi sebagai teman seatap?"

"Aku menolak." Tubuh Harry menegang. Wajahnya tertunduk. "Kita sudah menikah, Harry, tak mungkin kita hanya berteman. Kau suamiku dan aku suamimu, kita pasangan."

Harry tersenyum tipis. Tangannya bergerak mengusap dada Draco membentuk angka delapan dengan sangat perlahan, menyiksa Draco dalam pusaran gairah. Tangan itu terus bergerak ke bawah, entah Harry menyadarinya atau tidak. Dan, lalu saat Draco sudah sampai pada puncak pengendalian dirinya, tangan Harry terlepas dan kembali memeluk pinggang suaminya. Perlahan nafasnya terdengar teratur. Mungkin karena hatinya sudah, 'Plong, ia pun tertidur, meninggalkan Draco dalam frustasi seksual.

"Ah sial. Kau memang kejam Harry." Gumam Draco mengecup kening Harry. "Tapi, aku mencintaimu." Awalnya, itu hanya kecupan-kecupan ringan. Tapi, karena Harry tak terganggu, kecupan itu berubah jadi lumatan-lumatan panjang, intens dan penuh gairah. Harry dalam tidur lelapnya -entah sedang mimpi apa- membalas lumatan Draco dengan sama bergairahnya. Tangannya membelai tubuh Draco seolah memberikan semangat pada Draco untuk meneruskan kegiatan panas mereka.

 **Warning Lemon**

Draco menggeram. Ia membalikkan tubuh Harry tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Kini ia dikungkung di bawah tubuh Draco. Dengan cekatan, ia membuka tiap kancing piama Harry dan membuangnya entah kemana-mana. Kepala Draco turun, mencium tiap inchi kulit Harry, dari leher, perpotongan leher dengan pundak, telinga dan kulit di belakang yang membuat Harry menggelinjang hebat. Tanda mata Draco tertinggal di kulit Harry sepanjang proses itu.

Kepala Draco merangkak turun, mulutnya berada di tempat yang sangat ingin ia sentuh. Mulutnya membuka dan lidahnya terjulur keluar. Lidahnya dengan lihat menjilat, membasahi puting kemerah-merahan milik Harry. Tangannya yang bebas mengerjai puting Harry yang lain, memilintirnya dan menariknya, memberinya kenikmatan. Tangannya yang lain dengan nakal meramas milik Harry yang masih tertutup di balik celana piamanya. "Nggg..." Harry mengerang. Dan perlahan kelopak matanya membuka, menatap sayu Draco seperti seorang wanita penggoda.

Akal Draco melayang entah kemana, tergoda akan Harry. Ia yang awalnya hanya ingin mencumbui Harry berubah pikiran. Memangnya kenapa jika ia melakukannya? Toh mereka sudah menikah, sudah sah di hadapan hukum dan Tuhan. Fisik Harry juga sudah lama pulih pasca operasi. Lalu, dimana letak salahnya?

Percintaan mereka berlangsung terburu-buru dan juga tidak sabaran. Tangan Draco dengan tidak sabaran menarik celananya dan Harry hingga sebatas lutut. Ia harusnya mempersiapkan Harry. Tapi, gairahnya menerbangkan akalnya hingga ia memasuki rongga paling intim milik Harry.

Harry tidak protes, menjerit pun tidak, ia hanya menatap Draco dengan tatapan aneh. Draco mengikuti pandangan Harry. Ukh pantas saja Harry menatapnya aneh. Karena terburu-buru ia tidak memasuki tubuh Harry melainkan lipatan diantara dua paha Harry. 'Ukh sial.' Umpatny malu setengah mati. "Maaf aku.."

Harry tersenyum tipis, terlihat suci, membuat Draco merasa dirinya sangat kotor. Tangan Harry menuntun Draco, membimbingnya dengan lembut untuk menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang suami yang baik. Awalnya memang sakit, karena ini yang pertama untuk Harry setelahnya hanya ada kehangatan, kenikmatan, dan rasa cinta. Percintaan mereka melebur ego masing-masing dan Draco merasa seperti baru saja pulang ke rumah, ke tempat dimana ia harus tinggal.

Cuit... cuit... cuit..., sayup-sayup terdengar suara cuitan burung gereja. Draco bangun dengan tubuh segar bugar. Ia merasa beban yang menghimpitnya selama ini terangkat. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil meregangkan tubuhnya untuk melenturkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Saat itulah matanya menangkap tubuh Harry yang telanjang bulat. Ada cairan warna merah, cairan putih keruh mengotori sepanjang pahanya dan yang menetes keluar dari liangnya. "Oh, God! Jadi, itu bukan mimpi? " Pekiknya panik. Ia buru-buru menghampiri, menyadari ia sama telanjangnya dengan Harry.

Ia merapalkan mantra untuk membersihkan tubuh Harry dari cairan yang mengotorinya. Ia juga membersihkan -maksudnya memudarkan- tanda mata dari Draco yang menyebar di sepanjang tubuh Harry bahkan hingga di bagian paha. Ia mengumpat dalam hati untuk semua keliaran dan keganasannya di atas ranjang. Mungkin, efek kemarau panjang yang dialaminya, bertahun-tahun tidak dibelai.

Setelah membersihkan tubuh Harry, barulah ia mengoleskan salep untuk meredakan nyeri di bagian anus Harry. Well, setidaknya itu niat mulianya. Ke sini-sininya, ia malah kepleset jadi menganu-anukan organ intim Harry membuat si empunya bergerak gelisah antara merasa nikmat dan sedikit nyeri dalam tidurnya.

"Enggg... ahh.. sfgg..." Racau Harry bergerak mengikuti gerakan jari Draco yang bergerak maju mundur, masuk-keluar, menusuk-menekan, dan terkadang menggunting. Tangan Harry -di luar kesadarannya- menarik rambut Draco, meremasnya dengan tangan gemetaran karena gairah.

Otak Harry mungkin tak menginginkannya, tapi tubuhnya lebih jujur dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dan nafas tersengal-sengal. Mengikuti insting, ia mengangkat pinggulnya, kedua kaki dibuka lebar dengan gerakan mengundang untuk memperlihatkan liang anusnya yang berkedut-kedut. Punggungnya melengkung bak busur panah. "Please... sfhj.."Racaunya tidak jelas meminta sesuatu. Tangannya bergerak liar meminta sesuatu pada pria di atasnya.

"Kau yang minta Harry. Bukan salahku."

Draco memposisikan dirinya. Ia memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang ke dalam liang Harry. Liang itu menjepit erat miliknya, memberikan kenikmatan tiada tara pada Draco. "Akh H-Harry." Ujarnya berusaha menyebut nama Harry. Tidak terlalu berhasil karena gairah telah membutakan matanya, membuat otaknya kosong, tak bisa berfikir apa-apa. Yang ia tahu ia ingin kepuasan bagi dirinya dan juga pasangannya untuk yang ke... Entahlah. Draco tidak ingat berapa kali mereka bercinta semalam. Emang ia sempat ngitung saat gairah menguasai dirinya apa? Seperti orang kurang kerjaan saja.

" _Deep.. Faster_..." pinta Harry setengah memerintah, mengimbangi gerakan Draco di bawah sana -masih dalam kondisi tidak sadar-. Kakinya ia tekuk di kedua sisi dan dibuka lebar, memberi akses lebih lebar untuk Draco melakukan gerakan menghujam di liangnya.

Gerakan Draco kian cepat, nyaris brutal karena tersesat dalam gairah. Tubuh Harry yang bergerak-gerak di bawahnya sama sekali tidak membantu dalam menenangkan gairah Draco. Padahal ia ingin bercinta dengan cara yang perlahan dan beradab. Tapi, sepertinya Harry menginginkan ritme yang cepat dan juga liar. Ah, sisi lain dari Harry yang baru diketahuinya. Saat Draco sudah sampai puncaknya ditandai dengan tubuhnya yang menegang, mata Harry membuka.

Harry menatap Draco bingung. Kenapa Draco ada di hadapannya, menatapnya dari posisi yang mencurigakan? Dan kenapa ia telanjang? Mata Harry turun melihat dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia juga telanjang? Matanya turun lagi melihat kedua tangannya yang... astaga. Najis sekali posisinya. Kedua tangannya menarik kedua kakinya yang membuka lebar dengan kondisi telanjang juga, memperlihatkan organ intimnya. 'Ada apa ini?' Pikirnya bingung.

Di tengah kebingungannya, Draco mengangkat tubuhnya dan memangkunya tanpa perlawanan. "Agh..." Harry tersedak oleh ludahnya. Dengan posisi ini, ia merasa liangnya menjepit sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya, menggesek dinding rektumnya dengan cara yang nikmat. Draco pun demikan. Dengan posisi ini penetrasinya jadi lebih dalam, lebih nikmat, dan lebih menggairahkan.

Belum sempat berfikir, Draco menaik turunkan tubuh Harry dengan irama yang membuat tubuh Harry menggila, menjerit karena nikmat yang tiada terkatakan. Selanjutnya, Harry yang bergerak sendiri dengan sedikit bantuan Draco. Ia mencari dan memberi kenikmatan pada tubuh maskulin dan sempurna suaminya.

Harry mencium bibir Draco dengan lembut saat ia merasakan gelombang kenikmatan bergulung-gulung menerjang dirinya. Tangannya memeluk erat leher Draco yang dibalas dengan intensitas ciuman yang sama oleh Draco. Harry mengerang di dalam mulut Draco saat ia orgasme diikuti Draco yang menyemburkan cairannya di dalam liang Harry.

"Hah hah hah.." Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal. Percintaan panas mereka sudah usai. Draco kembali mencium bibir Harry. Kali ini tanpa gairah. Hanya kecupan ringan dan penuh kasih.

Harry menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Draco. Meski mereka sudah melampiaskan hasrat mereka, keduanya tak ingin melepaskan tautan. Keduanya merasa nyaman dengan moment ini.

 **Warning Lemon**

"Aku tak akan minta maaf." Kata Draco menghancurkan momen. "Kita sudah menikah apa salahnya jika kita melakukannya. Aku laki-laki normal yang juga butuh pelepasan gairah."

Harry tersenyum geli. "Kau terdengar seperti ayahmu yang sedang melakukan pidato politik agar terpilih sebagai anggota dewan."

"Aku serius Harry."

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

"Kau tak marah?"

"Kenapa harus marah? Bukankah kita sudah menikah dan sebagai suami, kau berhak memintanya dariku? Seperti katamu."

Draco mengerang frustasi. Mungkin ini egonya yang tak suka momen indah ini disebut sebagai sekedar menunaikan kewajiban.

Harry tertawa geli, "Aku bercanda. Aku tidak marah atau menyesali yang sudah terjadi diantara kita."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku merasa memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu. Aku tak tahu apa namanya rasa dalam hatiku ini. Entah cinta. Entah sayang. Tapi, hati dan tubuhku tahu, aku memang tercipta untukmu. Tubuhku mengenalmu jauh sebelum kita menikah, jauh sebelum kita bertemu."

Draco membawa Harry dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. "Aku mencintaimu Love, dan aku akan berusaha membuatmu selalu jatuh cinta padaku sepanjang hayatku." Janji Draco

TBC

Aku update dua chapter langsung. Semoga reader sekalian terhibur. Thans all. Jangan lupa ya Krisannya. Ai tunggu lho.


End file.
